


【FF14|于桑】壶中沙漏（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-中长篇 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 65,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: 存在易使人产生不适内容；存在非自愿R18、非CP关系R18，请未成年人勿入。请注意阅读卷首警告。





	【FF14|于桑】壶中沙漏（END）

**Author's Note:**

> *AU，杂牌驱魔人设定。瞎编，爽文，请不要详细考据。仪式、习俗类有参考的地方会标注。  
> *存在易使人产生不适内容；存在非自愿R18、非CP关系R18，请未成年人勿入。

【1】

宿体倒下了。这是个长相标致的精灵族少年，四肢修长、皮肤白皙而发丝细腻。他倒在长桌上，躯干四周散着圣水和浅色的、指甲盖大的晶体。晶体透着浅蓝，少数几颗则泛着乳黄色的光泽，在灯下反射晶莹，宛如天使的祝福。

但这被凭依的宿体并没有得到什么祝福。在晶体剔透光点的包围中，少年蜷曲起双腿，脖颈伸长到极限，面容惊惧、眼珠暴突，皮肤上青筋遍布。他身上没有伤痕，却像被割断喉管的鸭子那样嘶哑地骇叫几声，而后和那些被一阵冷风吹熄了的蜡烛一起，就此失去了气息，反弓着的躯体迅速僵硬，肤色覆上了青灰。

房间里一片死寂。事实上，在少年开始嘶叫时，屋内就没有第二个人出声。没有祷告、没有哀求，好像除了这个少年以外，其他人都不需要呼吸。而在少年的呼吸停止之时，他们才如梦方醒。

“贝嘉利……”少年的母亲愣了下，轻声呼唤着孩子的名字，“他还活着，他好起来了，是吗？”

另一个精灵族站在女人的身侧，背脊僵直，全身包裹在深灰色的长袍里，比长桌上的少年更像一座雕塑。

“女士。”这精灵族的下巴往回收了一点，“请您去找牧师来吧……”

女人睁大双眼，澄着眼泪望着这精灵族，泪水里的光芒还有一丝希望。

但那精灵族继续说：“这孩子要去天堂了……他是个勇敢的孩子，值得一段赞誉的悼辞。”

说完这精灵收好手中的法器，俯身抱起拴在长桌旁、随某种仪式结束而由讨人喜爱的粉白色转变成惹人憎恶的黑色的小猪，迈开大步。

他看起来走得沉着自若，却在身后那死去少年的家属逐渐明白事实，并为此发出尖锐凄厉的哭号时，肩膀微微一震。

“愿主以他超越一切的平安，使你们心与灵、神与智，常保有他惠赐的知识和爱德……”于里昂热·奥居雷一手勒紧臂弯里挣扎着想逃跑的小猪，另一手在胸前划了个十字，“圣父圣子……降福于你们。”

他听得后方的哀鸣更为汹涌，而手臂中的小猪则兴奋异常，不由得加大了步伐。

“异域的险客，以哀恸为食粮，汇疾厄为水塘……”

他用那只画过十字的手使劲捂住小猪的眼睛，快速走出屋外，避开人群，绕着人气旺盛的巷道，赶往离他最近的河流，奔向下游，抵达他举行仪式前就决定好的位置，咬破手指，在小猪的额头上抹了个血色的十字图案，而后用绣着经文的绒布包好这只小猪。

“人子之敌，我以圣名驱逐——”

于里昂热忽然停下，低声一哂。

“在远离教派风俗的地方，这些皆为无用之词。唯有你的去处——炼狱之门、鬼怪之渊——归去吧。”

他攥紧小猪的后颈，扬高手臂，将小猪抛进河中。那只出生不满三个月的小生物脱手而出时，一股凶煞的黑雾骤然缠上精灵的双臂，拧成丝线，掐进皮肉。若不是于里昂热反应及时，唱起短咒驱散它们，这股黑雾就要变成匕首刺向他的心脏了。只是他毕竟已经直接触及恶咒，双臂燃起了剥皮般的痛苦，接着啮咬着、震动着空气，侵上精灵的脖子。

“苟延残喘……”

于里昂热阖了阖眼，像驱赶蚊虫那般挥挥手，拉稳长袍的领子，将除了脑袋以外的所有部位严严实实包在布料下，深深地吸了口气。他再睁眼时径直望着面前长长的湍流，抛入河中的、被用作移除恶魔凭依宿体的小猪早就被河水吞没。

为了这一次驱魔，两条生命就这么消失了。一个是被凭依的宿体，一个是那只专门养来关押恶魔的小猪。恶魔吸食凭依者的生气，侵蚀的程度深了，祛除时凭依者也会离世；小猪作为牲器，死去亦为必然。在看到宿体第一眼于里昂热就非常清楚，他们逃不过这个结果。

“啊啊……是逃不过的……被神以骨削笔、点血成墨，写进命运的终结。”

他慢慢地蹲下，捧了一把河水。按照当地教规，投入牲器的河流在一段时间内不能让人靠近，也禁止取水，为的是防止恶魔的毒咒再次污染和扩散。但于里昂热不信当地的宗教，严格来说他也不属于哪一门宗教，他要做的不过是驱除恶魔，至于遵循教规的仪式，也只是顺着当地人的意愿来做一场安慰戏而已。所以于里昂热对眼前的水毫无忌惮，用它洗了洗脸。

阳光透彻，天空晴蓝。小村庄外的郊野，空气清新，花鸟安然。微风舒爽，轻轻吹拂，而于里昂热的手心潮湿，滴着水珠。他用这双手捂着脸，缓缓抠住了自己的面容，原来站直时石像一般的身躯佝偻着，成了一块凹凸不平的灰白色岩石。

“我再一次……没能救回一个可怜人。行救人之责，夺走受害者的性命……这就是正确的吗？穆恩布瑞达啊……这就是我该……面对的命运吗？”

「这是对你的诅咒。‘星辰不再指引前路，星辰已溺陨海中。荆棘丛萧条，盲信者失道。意欲拯救所见之人却无法如愿，意欲拯救未见之人却错失良机。你将沉沦责难，独吞非议，不可善终。’」教廷的占星师言犹在耳。那占星师庄重肃穆，将逆位倒吊人的卡牌交给于里昂热，「这就是星天在你身上降下的诅咒。」

于里昂热的指尖直抠到脸颊有了两道红痕，再使劲便能抓破皮肤。

一只蝴蝶在这块岩石背上停留了片刻，梳梳触须，扇扇翅膀。

仿佛这只蝴蝶扇动了时间的指针，于里昂热动了一下，放开双手。

“是的，这便是我要面对的命运。”

 

【2】

到底是天气影响人的心情，还是人影响天气，各派学说争论不休。于里昂热读过不同的理论，最后认为这些都与他没有关系。因为从他打村庄回到城里，不管他的心情多低落沉重，头顶上的天空也未曾因此灰霾半分，倒是日头愈发猛烈，晒得他满身是汗。

城内没被出现在周遭村庄里的恶魔影响，唯有少数平民忌讳地低语着凭依者吃人的传言。于里昂热顺着市场的街道走着，经过几个水果摊，在一个卖土陶器的铺子前停留了几分钟，对陈列在木架上画着稻谷和小鸟图腾的土陶碗产生了兴趣。

“对不起，先生。”于里昂热看了一会儿，不悦的心情逐渐消散。他决定请求店家取下那个碗让他仔细瞧瞧，“可以将那个碗，借给我看看吗？”

店主人穿着一身绵绸，边缘缀着玛瑙链子。他似乎光听于里昂热的声音和语气就断定这是个读过书的精灵族，却在看过于里昂热的打扮后不屑地呼了口气。

“借？本店的商品概不出借，要看就得买。你说哪个碗？”

于里昂热有耐心地指了指他感兴趣的陶碗。

“买也可以，请问它的……”

“这是沙丽娜时代的古物！两百个金币。”

于里昂热的手指停滞在半空。他想了想，干干地咳了声。

“我想您说的应该是……皇女沙丽娜？”

“对！对！”

“啊，真不容易。尘封之名‘沙丽娜’，绝大多数平民不知其真正含义。皇女沙丽娜时代的古物，不被当做魔教异端的信物由骑士团收缴，却堂而皇之地摆在您的门口，公然展示于泱泱民众眼中……我想您一定秉着坚决的信念，要将同时被几大教会封存的旧魔法重现于世……”

他瞥了眼街角，看到几个披着甲胄的士兵驻留，又转回目光，对着店主人耸耸肩。

“也许过我的背囊不是这件名贵古器的归所……受天命所托，尽信众责任，我该付您这两百个金币，送它到教会去，并如实向主教禀报……”

店主人吃力地听着，在听到教会几个字时脸色大变。

“说什么呢！就是个土陶而已！你想要几个都有！最近这种陶器到处都是，卖都卖不出去！”

“噢……”

“二十个铜币，要就拿去。”

于里昂热拿出钱袋，数出五个铜币：“我想，为了您的营生……按照两百个金币换算，我实际上应该还倒欠您一万九千九百九十五个铜币，我用它换您的——”

“拿走！”店主人抢走了那五个铜币，将陶碗粗鲁地往于里昂热手里一塞，“从我面前消失，不要多话！”

于里昂热假意哀叹，珍惜地用袖口拢着那个陶碗，擦了擦碗口的灰尘。

“真是多谢您。”

他满足于自己的斩获，一路走还不时用指腹摩着上面的雕花，若有所思。但没走出多远，这只陶碗就在一阵骚乱中落了个不复完整的下场。

于里昂热自己也被撞到了石墙上。他的袍子虽长却不厚，挡不住墙壁的坚硬，让他的肩胛骨吃了好一口钝痛；市场上其他行人也仅比那只土陶碗幸运，多被甲胄和盾牌推搡得东倒西歪、狼狈慌乱，果子、水罐和菜篮翻了一地。

“他妈的……别跑！”

于里昂热正怜惜自己好不容易买到的陶碗，一不注意，长袍角也被士兵的铁靴踩塔撕裂了。他素来爱干净，即便为了达成委托不得不亲身走入恶魔的洞窟沾染一身腐败泥泞，他也会想尽一切法子尽快清洗干净。

那些士兵疾跑着冲进了巷子，吵闹声渐渐远去。街上行人叹着日子不太平，收拾起在短短几秒内就被撞得杂乱不堪的水果和蔬菜。

然而事情总不这么顺利，人说“祸不单行”，总归有它的道理。于里昂热自己亦是刚站起身拍平长袍，打算捡干净破碎的陶片回头抽空复原，冷不丁地又给什么人用力推了一把，身后士兵的叫骂声再次逼近。

“给我停下！你这个——”

一股冷风嗖地掠过精灵身侧。于里昂热不消两秒便能肯定——能在窄窄的巷子里，用不到一分钟就当着士兵的面跑一个来回，这个被士兵追着跑的人一定有不错的身手——但他绝对不想再让这个人撞坏市场上的菜摊了。

他伸出一只脚，在这股冷风没有完全掠走前，往身前的地面一划。

人影扑倒下来，紧跟着是三四个敲打着甲胄重音的身影滚成一团。行人惊呼着看着面前的混乱，而于里昂热不动声色，退到一边。

“可给我抓住了。再跑？干得你连自己都不认得……”

精灵默念起祷文，驱逐耳朵里不净的字眼。士兵们一顿折腾，总算站直起身，用铜剑的剑柄压着一个男人。

男人的面孔狼狈地贴着地面，嘴里喋喋不休：“噢、哦。栽了啊，栽了。能让我站起来吗？这里灰尘太大……”

不用那男人多话士兵们也会拽着他站起来。这时于里昂热看清了对方的脸，而男人也精准地朝于里昂热斜视过来。

“跟我们到裁判所去！快给他铐上……”

于里昂热想这男人的视线可能是个巧合。光看对方的衣着，于里昂热毫不怀疑，这个人属于下城区平民里靠着小聪明跻进有钱人行列边缘的那一类，衣服穿得色彩鲜艳，头发梳得发着油光，出门前给自己扑两块粉，学着贵族开沙龙和舞会，逛街的时候拿堇青石的手杖，喜欢去买打磨好的金银器皿，用来装铁锅炖的蘑菇浓汤。为了装扮得更像上城区的贵族，这些人还流行与名流少妇搅在一起，比如眼前这一个——于里昂热冷淡地回望过去。

这男人可以说是天生具有招蜂引蝶气质，白色短发梳整齐了是个贵公子哥儿，被揉乱了则能用痞气骗得朽木开花。于里昂热细细地观察了一会儿，又在对方开口的瞬间，捕捉到那人双眼中一丝足以打破上一秒全部印象的剑光。

“别铐啊。”男人嘴巴像是抹了厚厚的牛油，“都这样了，不是你们抓住我，是有人觉得我欠他一笔。”

于里昂热心里感觉不对，想要抬腿离开，而那男人却再次掀起凛冽的风，用旁人乃至士兵都捉不到的动作，一把揪住了他的手腕。

“——呵。”

对方发出某种恍然的感叹，眯细双眼。

“这位先生，记恨我害你打坏了这东西吧？”

于里昂热心里暗叫不好，但他分辨出男人实力和外表差距的时间太长了，以至于他眨眼间就落入了对方的控制，那人掌心还很冰冷，黏在于里昂热的手腕上，布料也抵不住地扎着骨肉：“你……”

“喂！放开他！你想被就地处决吗？”

“得啦，就这点小事，要不是公爵大人气得脑袋发烧，你们也没胆子和权力就地处决。”男人用力拽着于里昂热的手腕，一脚踩上陷进泥里的陶碗碎片。可精灵看他的样子不像是想逃走，从那眼神来说，这男人显然盘算着要让于里昂热自己来担保他脱困，“公爵大人给了你们多少钱啊？我照实付了吧。你们要是把我抓去裁判所，这先生的碗就没人赔了哦。”

“我不需要你的赔偿。”于里昂热试图挣脱，对对方刚好抓着自己才被恶魔的诅咒污染过的肢体极为不快，但男人的手劲用得恰到好处，能不让于里昂热成功挣开，又不至于弄出疼痛，“人之罪各有所偿，要去裁判所定断的罪，与一个陶碗不能相提……”

男人眯着的眼睛朝于里昂热别了回来，在于里昂热身上来回审视。

“是吗？”他动了动嘴角，“一个画有‘灵魂脱壳’含义图腾的陶碗，裁判所、圣骑士团……还有教廷，想必更感兴趣吧。”

精灵族的眉头簇紧了，这也泄露出他买下这只土陶碗的真实目的已被男人看穿。

“我明白了。”于里昂热用了一秒钟来考虑并作出决断，“我来给你担保。”他向对面的士兵走去，提高音量，“这位先生害我失去了一个陶碗，我确实需要向他索赔。这笔资金数额不低……抵得上一个以放羊为生的农户四年的口粮。”

“干嘛，你又是谁？”

于里昂热躬了躬身。但他的手腕仍被男人抓着不放，他想行礼也行不完整：“我只是一位……替圣灵行道的驱魔人。”

尽管驱魔人有不同的流派，但在大部分对这一职业了解不深的人眼里，这个名头也是教会的权力象征之一。士兵们将信将疑，要求查看凭证，于里昂热便拿出了他的委托书。

士兵们讪讪退去，围观的众人也看得索然无味，这下于里昂热和那男人就不再是焦点了，那男人也终于放开了精灵的手腕。

于里昂热叠起委托书，弯腰拾起陶碗碎片揣进行囊，不愿去看那男人得逞的表情。

“我不会跟你拿所谓的赔偿金。”于里昂热说，“你大约未必赔得起。”

男人无所谓地用脚尖戳了戳地面，随手抓起旁边小摊上刚摆好的萝卜咬下一口：“什么，几个钱啊？”

于里昂热再想阻止自己与对方置气也来不及了，“两百个金币”的说法脱口而出。

“什么？”对方愣了下，“两百？”他的牙齿和着萝卜咀嚼着这个数字，猛地大笑出来。

于里昂热不愿再理睬他，摇摇头走开，将对方丢在身后。但他没能取回属于自己的安静，那男人在原地呆了几秒，追了上来。

“我不信你真会用两百个金币去买那陶碗。”男人追着于里昂热脚步进了先前他奔逃过的小巷，巷子的沙石上还有他和士兵踩出的脚印，“驱魔师和异世界的恶魔争斗，自己也成了机灵鬼。”

“是么。”于里昂热走快了些，可又甩不掉身后那男人鼻涕虫似的追随目光，“你也知道它上头图腾的含义，先生。它不是一般的土陶碗。”

“是啊，一般你们都会诓一诓店家，说点‘要把他们举报给教会’之类的瞎话。”

“彼此。”于里昂热有礼貌地笑了笑，“互相欺骗的人，没有同行的必要。我们可以……就此别过？”

“比较难。”男人仍在吃那根萝卜，嘴里咬得嘎吱嘎吱地响，“我们同路。”

于里昂热不由得走慢下来：“同路？”

精灵的语气里有了一种警惕。他要去的地方就在巷子前方，再转一道弯，是一个由教会转达驱魔委托的，名为“巴斯卡隆酒家”的酒馆。平素里这种酒馆是雇佣兵和驱魔师常常光顾的地方，乌烟瘴气，流言秽语。而那些教会高洁的圣骑士与异端审问官不喜欢直接经手的驱魔任务，也会暗中转到这里，交给像于里昂热这样的驱魔师来处理。等驱魔师们与恶魔拼杀完了，再将圆满的结果转送回去，给教会记上一功。

他没料到面前的男人同样知道巴斯卡隆酒家会接待驱魔师。对方可能也是驱魔师，抑或为雇佣兵和情报贩子，而于里昂热怀揣着自己的顾虑，不能和普通的驱魔师为伍。精灵警惕着，打算寻找机会甩掉对方，又阻拦不了对方的行动，一阵犹疑令于里昂热的姿态显得弱不禁风。

好在男人对于里昂热的态度不置可否，一步两步跨到前方，挥挥手，在精灵跟前先进了酒家，于里昂热才松了口气。

他选择在门外等对方与酒家里的雇佣兵对上话才走到里头，从酒杯和叉子的反光中穿过，推开通往里间的门。

酒家的老板，亦即巴斯卡隆本人，就等在这个小屋子里，手中托着三张莎草纸。那是教廷书写机密用的纸，放在常人手里好比放了一整块黄金。

“嗬……回来了啊。”巴斯卡隆放下莎草纸，“顺利？”

“顺利。”

巴斯卡隆用蜡印给其中一张纸盖了个章，表示任务完成，再将一袋金币放在桌上。

“你的报酬。”他说，“辛苦了。”他又做了个封紧嘴巴的手势，“这种事，果然难不倒你们。”

“我猜村里的牧师一定非常头疼。”于里昂热信手捡走他的酬劳，“外面的驱魔师不敢接手，骑士团迟迟不来。可要是过了时限，异端审问官的铁锤就将挥向全村……”

“别说这些了。那个凭依者呢？”

于里昂热吞了一口，答得尽可能平缓。

“按照预定……剥离恶灵，投向诸神的怀抱。”

“家人没看出什么来吧？”

“我没有做出任何承诺。”

“那就好。”

巴斯卡隆把盖了章的莎草纸卷成小卷，塞进一个手指大的管子置于一旁。

“下面就是另一件事了，可能还得麻烦你。”

“另一件？我到此地之前，只听说这里发生了一件。”

“事实是……在你来的路上，这座城市里就发生了两件。”

“两件？”

“加上你处理的，总共三件。其中一个交给了另一个人，算是我们走运……本地的骑士团根本处理不了，而这里刚好来了两名像你这样的驱魔师。”

于里昂热的脸色阴暗下来：两个像他这样——他们这样，专门接手教廷、教会、骑士团和异端审问官确认“凭依者毫无生还机会”的驱魔除灵委托的驱魔师——聚集在同一座城市，并且当地还发生了不止一起要用到他们“这种人”的事件，不仅对宗教团体，连对同行而言都绝非好事。

“怪不得，有三张纸。”于里昂热看着巴斯卡隆手里剩下的两张莎草纸说，“但是……不对。执行我们这样的驱魔委托，应该要有两个人互相搭档。那么按理讲……本地，还该有两位同行。”

“啊……不是的。就你们两位。”巴斯卡隆露出了为难的神色。

这让于里昂热的反应远远超出了“惊讶”，可以称得上“震撼。”

“嗯，是的。跟你一样……不用搭档，单独一人执行驱魔的——”

巴斯卡隆的声音戛然而止，似乎才刚刚发现，这个屋子里不止他和于里昂热两个人。

“唷，巴斯卡隆。说个坏消息啊，我得麻烦你帮我……”

巴斯卡隆对于里昂热后方的新来客很是头疼：“你该敲敲门。”

“我看着他进来的，猜你们也差不多要说到点子上了。”

来者无声息地贴着关起的门板，歪歪斜斜靠在门框上。那双眼睛还是眯得很细，几乎要被垂下的白色刘海完全遮盖，看起来像只猎食的白狐，而在这只白狐眼里，于里昂热就是猎物。

巴斯卡隆无奈地抓抓脑袋。

“就是这个家伙，叫桑克瑞德，这几天到城里来的另一个，‘你们这样的’驱魔师。”

 

【3】

白发的狐狸踱到桌边，不等巴斯卡隆邀请，自顾自坐下。

“介绍的话就不用多说了，都是同行，怎么认识都行。”桑克瑞德随手从巴斯卡隆的小木桌上拿走一块黑面包啃着，“我得先告诉你我这一单不太走运，我还没跟宿体说上几句话，公爵就以为我们在偷情。可多亏这位先生帮忙啊——”他拖长了调子，眼珠在于里昂热身上转来转去，最后定格在精灵被士兵的铁靴踩烂了的袍子角上，“——看来我还得赔你一件袍子。”

“你没告诉公爵实情吧？”

“怎么可能。要是说了，我现在就能带着完成委托的消息回来，拿走我的钱袋。”桑克瑞德又看看于里昂热手中的酬劳，“也不用倒欠你两百个金币，和一件袍子。”

“说来有趣，这位先生。我只见过回避赔偿责任的人，从未见过自己往身上揽赔偿金的人——时光沙漏不能倒转，可我却记得十分清晰，能细数出每一枚砂砾：我从未向你索取这件袍子的赔偿。”

“听听，巴斯卡隆，这都说了什么。”

“行了，你们俩。”巴斯卡隆好气又好笑地摆摆手，“不是第一次见面，说话就容易多了。你手上的单子可以先放放，桑克瑞德，这是骑士团刚送来的传话。下面我要说的第三件委托，对这个城市的教会来说才是关键。”

他见桑克瑞德已然坐得歪下来了，于里昂热却还直直戳着，赶忙拖来第二张椅子，请精灵族坐好。

“本来，这么一小块不大的领地上出现两只恶魔，还是穷凶极恶的，到发现时凭依者都已经……凭依者还包括了本地领主的情人。”巴斯卡隆指指桑克瑞德，“好就好在领主，也就是公爵，那个情人被侵蚀的程度还不深，我们还能缓上一两天。但第三个案子就不那么简单了。密信从王都教廷送达，再由这里的教会转交。”

“直接说吧，目标。”桑克瑞德的语气轻率归轻率，但没有在不经允许的情况下直接去拿巴斯卡隆的莎草纸，“受害程度，危险程度，时限，还有……教廷许诺的报酬。”

“你们这次的酬劳都是四百个金币，而教廷许诺了双倍，八百个。”

“喔。”

“时限是两天，其他的……不明。只知道教廷的占星师已经预测到城里有两种恶魔的反应。”

“都在城里？”

“对。”

“除了公爵的情夫，另一种也是？”

“嗯。”

“没有出过城？”

“发现时就在城内，到目前为止，都在城内。”

“什么时候发现的？”

“从王都送信下来，再快也要半个月。那么就……”

“完了。半个月，这只恶魔已经能把凭依者吃干净了。”桑克瑞德啃干净黑面包，拍了拍手，“我猜现在它之所以还不在城里大肆破坏，是因为某个时机没有成熟。被教廷发现还要拖着时间送信来找人处置的恶魔，就算是个壮年健康男人，也挨不住被它附身超过一星期。半个月啊……”

“已经换了凭依者。”于里昂热沉声说，肯定了桑克瑞德的推断，“请问近期有没有让人迷惑不解的死亡事件？”

“除了我和这个家伙做的案子之外，和它们没什么关联的那种。”桑克瑞德补充道，“失踪的，或者七零八落死在郊外的。”

“麻烦的是……”

“没有，对吧。”

巴斯卡隆表情复杂地点了点头，于里昂热则不禁与身旁的男人对视了一眼。

此时桑克瑞德的目光已经带上了属于这一行业，又和于里昂热一样做着不合常规的事情之人的老练与冷冽。他也是单独进行驱魔的，于里昂热思忖着——为了保证驱魔人自身安全和仪式顺利，不那么快被行走在世界夹缝中的恶魔发现，正常的驱魔仪式都需要两个人互相配合。但桑克瑞德也是独自进行仪式的，并且从巴斯卡隆的反应来看，这人还是个老手。

于里昂热悄悄捂了下长袍的袖子。

“我们可能在想同一件事。”精灵听到那男人轻声说，“我们都是单打独斗的野种，那么这次……谁来。”

屋里一片安静，巴斯卡隆的目光在两人之中逡巡。

“一个人接的话，就是独吞八百个金币。”为了打破这股沉默，巴斯卡隆小心翼翼地开口，“如果是两个人，就得平分。”

“钱倒是其次，问题在于我的时间不多。我本来打算今天干完我的活儿，明早就走。”桑克瑞德盯着于里昂热，嘴巴像一张被狂风刮着的风向标那样快速念叨，“我不能在这儿呆太久。”

于里昂热款款起身：“那就我来吧。”他自上而下俯视着桑克瑞德的发顶，“威胁芸芸众生的异界行者，总要有人为它打个退场。忙于保全自身都忙不过来的……尽早脱身而去，未尝不是好事。”

他倒不是有意揶揄这个男人。但就算对方显山露水地展示出了些实力，于里昂热也无意就处置潜藏着的恶魔一事和对方多耽误时间。他想要是这个男人当即斥责自己有失礼节、侮辱实力也无可厚非，但桑克瑞德发顶上的两撮翘起的短发只是微弱地颤了颤。

过了好一会儿于里昂热才看出来，这两撮头发颤动意味着桑克瑞德刚才在摇头。

“慎重起见，我也来吧。”

桑克瑞德也站了起来。

“赶紧完成，这钱我要不要都无所谓。”

这下于里昂热就无法理解了。习惯单独行动的两个人凑在一起，绝非纯粹的一加一等于二的收益。况且“他们这种”驱魔师也有自己的忌讳，譬如万一任务没能完成，也不能控制好事态，就会成为异端审问官第一个要追捕的对象。基于这种原因，驱魔师都应慎重地选择自己的搭档，而不是说走就走，说参加就参加，否则一旦失手，对两个人都没有好处。

“我并非指责你刚才的态度。”于里昂热试图解释自己其实不想将桑克瑞德卷进那个“万一”之中的考量，“你不需为了证明什么，甚至与我置气……”

“啊？你在想什么？现在有个说不清真身道不明来历的恶魔在城里转悠，教廷也下了密令要求铲除，我还能干坐着等天亮吗？还是说你觉得只有你在为清理恶魔、还人间一个太平而战斗，其他人都是为了酬劳？”

“别吵架啊，桑克瑞德。”

“跟这种家伙也吵不起来。”桑克瑞德脸上那股漫不经心的神采消失了，“我只觉得好像有人当我是怕麻烦也怕被牵连的菜鸟了。”

巴斯卡隆被这人呛得脸色不好看，只得安抚着“你们要不仔细商量一下，我到外面去等，你们谁接了委托别忘了签字”，于里昂热听得也不是滋味，试着向桑克瑞德伸出手，希望至少能把友好的意思传达过去。

“你误会我的——”

他伸出的这只手又一次被对方握住了。这回和上次不同，不再是恰到好处的力道，而是如鹰隼钳住猎物的尖爪，冰锥似的温度直穿透了于里昂热手臂上的肌肉，连带着剥皮般的凶狠度，袖子被桑克瑞德往上搓开。

精灵的手臂暴露在空气里；长年来单独进行驱魔，直面恶魔的诅咒后在皮肤上残留的形同尸身腐化的黑斑也展露在桑克瑞德眼里。

“……从碰到你开始我就知道。”桑克瑞德盯着这些黑斑，“我们都是同一类人。”

起先于里昂热的思维还停留在消化这句话的含义上，然而当他低头定睛看清桑克瑞德的表情时，不免有了种退缩的想法。

那人眼神有点恍惚，好像看到这些诅咒的黑斑后不为之惊惧，反而受其吸引，某些不知名的兴奋渐渐流露，如同撑破死皮的蛇，用沾着晶亮液体的冷血身躯问候这个它将以毒液相赠的世界。

刹那间精灵以为这个人也被恶魔附体，脑袋往前凑去，却在对方身上闻到了属于人类的生气，心里更加疑惑。可他还没能说点什么，桑克瑞德倒是立即被这骤然缩短的距离吓了一跳，连忙扔掉了于里昂热的手臂，干咳几声。

“好了。我说的是，我们都是这么战斗过来的，没有谁先谁后。怎么样？就合作一次，完事儿了我就走。”

“事实上……我并未看到任何人强迫你必须参与进来不可。我刚才也说过，我没有要责怪、轻视你的选择的意思……人生而自由，责任仅为附属。你要是……”

“逃我也想逃得安生一点。丢掉处在危险里的人逃跑，不是我的风格。”

于里昂热静下来，拢起长袍袖子。

“我缺乏……建立合作关系的经验。”

而桑克瑞德释然地笑了起来。

“噢，这种经验我也挺少的。凑合一下吧。”他摊开手，“谢啦。”

 

【4】

后来于里昂热想想，自己或许还是答得太武断，以至于桑克瑞德说的“谢谢”在他听来明明别有用意，却不能马上解析。况且这种不妥的想法刚冒出苗头，桑克瑞德便用另一个问题掐断了它。

“有没有什么头绪？我们只有两天时间哦。”

于里昂热看着对方，只觉得好笑。

“你说头绪……”精灵反问道，“积极参与的这位先生，先问我头绪来了。”

此时他们业已跟巴斯卡隆打好招呼，接受了委托契约中关于意外事故和责任分摊的约定项，在小屋外的酒馆里找了个僻静角落商讨下一步计划。但于里昂热只一分神，再回头来时，桑克瑞德面前已经端上了新的面包和酒。

“现在是午餐时间么？”于里昂热感到奇怪，在他认识这个男人不到一小时里，桑克瑞德就吃下了相当于平常人半天食量的食物，眼下也没有要停嘴的意思。

桑克瑞德嚼着自己的面包，也给于里昂热分了一块：“饿着肚子是没法想事情的。麦芽酒？”

“不必了。”

于里昂热只接受了面包，婉拒对方送来的酒。桑克瑞德这副贪吃的模样让精灵回忆起一个旧友，她也是这样，总也吃不够。于里昂热会心地弯了下嘴角。

“照以往经验，出现恶魔附身者的当地，一般都会发生无端袭击他人、失踪和离奇死亡的案件。”

“这座城里这种案子我查问过了，一部分属于你刚处理玩的那一件，还有一部分源头在这片土地的领主的情夫身上。也就是说，能关联到第三种恶魔的案件，要么没有发生，要么是现象不同寻常。”

“会不会有时间上的误差？怪相纷至，起源与结果受太多因素影响……花瓣随风入水，亦教溪流波纹为之歪斜。”

精灵刚说完，又担心桑克瑞德不好理解，准备再详细说一次。

“不会。我说我查问过，就不会有错。你比我来得早一天，邻村的宿体表现出的——模仿狗吠，袭击家人，撕咬牲畜，只在那个村子里发生。而领主的情夫……”桑克瑞德摇摇酒杯，嫌桌上的食物不够，又叫来一盘牛肉，充分显示出一名常常涉险、受理教廷委托的驱魔师所应有的阔绰，“从时间上说，他被附身也才六七天，只处于比较难处理、对外界影响仅是行为反常的程度。”

男人竖起指头，在于里昂热两眼间晃了晃：“可这第三种恶魔，已经在城里潜伏十多天了。期间再也没有听说过谁行为诡异，没有什么人把自己的家属当做食物吃掉，或是半夜在房顶上嚎叫，将怪病传染给整整一条街的住户。也就是说，连附体后显现出反常的最初的现象都没有，更别提附身了十几天，理该更换宿体的阶段。”

他停了一会儿，给自己倒了新的酒，又好像对吃独食很不好意思似地，打起响指叫卖酒女郎给于里昂热上了杯果汁。

“而且……你注意到了吗？教廷的情报是‘两种’恶魔，而非‘两只’。搞不好不是单纯一只两只的数量呢……时限很紧，我们最多只有这么一两个小时去计划。你之前见过这种情况吗？”

“没有见过……但繁杂之事，一铢相似、一线相近，阳光破云层一隙，这便够了……”

于里昂热急急刹住，再次担心对方有没有听明白。但出乎意料的是，桑克瑞德正挠着额前的短发，焦躁地思索。

“对啊，一点点联系就行了。不用多，不用太多。”

精灵挑高眉毛，意识到自己的担心实属多余。

“是什么呢……恶魔是异世界的存在，神和恶魔将不同的空间划为自己的领地。神断言恶魔不可轻易跨越空间的界限，将教廷作为自己的代言，那么恶魔到人间来也必须要有一个媒介，而这媒介总是脆弱又容易被发现的。现在我们没有发现这个媒介……”

男人猛然仰起脸，而于里昂热在触碰到对方视线那一瞬间也马上明白了。

“附身是跨越境界线的结果，强行在一具身体内塞入两个灵魂，造成排异和冲突，更容易生出种种不寻常的表现。而古典籍记载：‘熟睡之人感到口渴，灵魂游离、化作蜥蜴，逶迤入水，不幸被夜生的乌鸦窥视。邪鸟施计，啄瞎蜥蜴，暗渡回屋，以己身取代……却因宿主灵魂双目失明，从此再也不能视物。’假如这只恶魔，窥伺的是一具灵魂出窍的躯体……”

“那宿体的排异就在可控范围内，普通人看不出异常也说得过去。”桑克瑞德赞同着，“有可能寄宿在刚去世的尸体上。”他又沉下视线，“但愿没有人用仪式刻意召唤恶魔……”

“不排除这一点。”

“我们还得缩小范围——啊，你之前买的碗，给我看看。”

于里昂热狐疑地看着他：“碗？”

“别这样，我不跟你抢。但是我对你为什么会买下它有兴趣。”

精灵从背囊里放出那些碎片，桑克瑞德就一片片拿起来仔细端详着。

“没错，我在街上的时候还没还注意到，现在想想，这就是异常吧？你看，鸟和稻谷。鸟在许多地方的习俗里都被看做是灵魂的象征，也有过用稻谷来牵引‘灵魂移位’的招魂仪式。”

“是的，当时，我也想到了这个象征意味，才产生出购买的愿望……毕竟这片地区属于旧王国的领地，至今民间还留存有残羹剩饭必须在屋内清理、否则会落入巫师手里变成灵魂离体的媒介。在地区内有特殊含义的图腾，尤其是餐具，更加不……” _（*1）_

于里昂热愣住了，不敢相信地拿起其中一枚碎片，又看看桑克瑞德。

“店主人说过，这种陶碗，最近……在城里到处都是。有人制作，有人贩卖，亦有人忌讳，所以不一定好卖。想来卖我这个陶碗的店家……是想趁稀客看中冷门商品的时机敲诈一笔……世俗商人在吹嘘一个普通陶碗时说出了‘皇女沙丽娜’的名号，不经提醒也未意识到这是教廷的禁忌。你觉得这正常么？”

“那我们就有初步目标了。”

桑克瑞德吃完盘子里的牛肉，抹了把嘴。

“走，我们去看看是谁在制作和贩卖这些东西。”

男人一起身，衣摆掀得翻了个角，眨眼间就跨出了半个大厅的距离。不过于里昂热并未着急追赶，而是慢悠悠地收拾桌上的陶器碎片，等那男人发现他没跟上折回来，精灵才扎紧背囊的带子。

于里昂热抬起手，想制止桑克瑞德可能会发出的催促。但下一秒他又见对方没说话，显然也看出来于里昂热仍抱有疑问。

“有什么问题就说吧。”桑克瑞德揣着胳膊，“我大概知道你这个人是什么做事节奏了。”

“噢？”

“说吧，说吧，我这不是回来了嘛。”

“……既然是我们两人配合进行驱魔，势必要安排一个主祭，还有副手，遵守驱魔仪式的惯有规则。副手不能被异世界的来客发现，那么……”

“不用。”

于里昂热呆住了。两个驱魔人都被恶魔发现的话，恶魔的诅咒也会加倍，仪式难度不亚于单独行事，可以说全然没有必要。那么为什么还要用两个人？他不认为桑克瑞德自大到胆敢完全无视神明定下的规则。

“我是说，不用那种仪式，它们也发现不了你。到时候你只要照我说的做，所有人都不会有事。”

桑克瑞德自信地咧出笑容：“所有人都不会有事。”

他说得那么随意，又坚定不移。配上那副表情，换做其他人，大约轻易就被吸引，就算过后再想都觉得荒唐，当下当时也不会怀疑。

差就只差在这男人说话的对象是于里昂热。

要给自己提高戒备心似地，于里昂热再次束紧了自己的长袍领子。

“世间从没有‘无一人有事’的……万无一失的计划。”

“那你就擦亮眼睛等着看吧，一定会让你大吃一惊的。”

 

_注（*1）：部分内容综合参考自《金枝》第18章第二节《灵魂离体与招魂》、第19章第二节《饮食的禁忌》。_

_【鸟和稻谷】：原文记述“人们通常把灵魂看作随时可以飞去的小鸟，这种概念几乎在大多数语言里都留有痕迹，并且作为一种隐喻还存在于诗歌之中。”“马来人对于这种‘鸟似的灵魂’有好多奇特的表现方式，如果这个灵魂是飞行中的鸟，那么它可能被稻谷所吸引，从而既不飞往原初也不放弃其危险的旅程而飞返自己原来的躯体”。其他地区也有使用稻谷招魂的记述。前文提到的皇女沙丽娜什么什么的只是顺路胡诌。_

_【剩饭菜不能给外人所见】：原文记述未开化的原始人认为一饮一食都有特别的危险，“因为饮食之际灵魂可能从口中逃脱”。如巴塔克人和马达加斯加人关门吃饭，不让别人看到吃饭的场面。剩饭菜部分原文“卢安戈的国王进饮食时不能让即将被处死的人或动物看见”、“国王吃过的残羹剩饭都要掩埋，这无疑是为了防止落入巫师手里，以免他们借此对国王施加算命的符咒魔法”。_

【5】

世间的法则是公平的，纵然是光明的火，也要焚烧无辜的草木才能存续，绝不存在“没有损失”的办法。

「假如谁自称有，那多半是个骗子。」

于里昂热淡漠地望着在前方跑来跑去，对各家售卖具有别种意义的土陶器的店家打探来历的桑克瑞德，鼻腔里轻轻哼了声。

在于里昂热眼里，这个男人与骗子无二。诚然，桑克瑞德的行动迅速，效率也高，若非先前说了句虚无缥缈的诺言，于里昂热还能接受对方做一次暂时的搭档。也许到了以后，在茫茫世间辗转奔波于委托之间再见面时，他也不介意多跟对方合作一次。但偏偏桑克瑞德说了那种话——在驱魔人之中，这种承诺是禁句之一。“宿体一定会活下来的”，“绝对可以救回宿体的命”……这种承诺，不该从一个专业驱魔师的嘴里说出来。低阶的小鬼、初级的凭依，在被驱魔师抽出时尚且有很高几率保住宿体的性命，但要是碰上高段的、不用多久就啃噬完宿体灵魂和生命力的恶魔，于里昂热就再也没听说过宿体存活的案例。

「到了这个阶段，恶魔的诅咒和异世界的黑魔法充斥宿体全身，宿体自身的灵魂所剩无几。纵使人类的灵魂凭借本能和神赐的责任感牵绊住恶魔，将恶魔抽出时，这种力量也随之消失。如风中熄灭的最后一丝烛火……生命消逝。所以宿体的存活极限和抽出的一瞬间，都是最危险的。恶魔有机会借助生死交替开辟的通道潜入另一具身体，那具身体可能就是驱魔师本人。那么我们就得用祭品的血来诱导恶魔，将它们骗进牲口的身体中。」

「可就算这样，也只是将损失降低到最小的办法。宿体依然逃不开死亡。」

「所以也有驱魔师选择等待，在宿体死亡的一瞬间捕获恶魔。但是，于里昂热啊……尽管我们无法拯救宿体……」

于里昂热打了个哆嗦。老师在教导时一喊他的名字，那种在日后无法彻底实践其教诲的悔恨就成了齑身粉骨的惩戒。

他将桑克瑞德的身影牢牢监控在视线范围内。正因为做不到，也被无数人证明了无法做到，于里昂热不能原谅这个人随意欺骗世人。

“怎么了啊，快过来。”

桑克瑞德在街道尽头朝于里昂热挥挥手，没发现于里昂热的异样。精灵跟上对方，看到男人怀里多了个布包，里头装的全是买下来的土陶器。

“差不多有方向了，土陶器是个从西边来的行商人带来的。十多天，想追也来不及了。”

“那么……”

“我们找个地方画张图。”

桑克瑞德揣着布包，也不准备多爱惜它们，一路走一路摇得土陶器撞出咚咚声响。他找了个沙土比较厚的角落，用手指在沙子上画了几笔。

“这是我们走过的这几条街里，卖过这些土陶器的店铺位置。包括你买过的那家店在内……”

“你知道我在哪买过？”

“我不知道，不过转完一圈，在脑子里大致标记一下地点，就能推测出你买过的店。”

“为什么？”

“因为……你看。”

桑克瑞德给于里昂热看他画完的图。

将标记的几个点连起来，便是一个巨大又简单的魔法阵节点。

“土里土气的陶器，加上几个唬人的传说故事，放在特定的位置。注意我说的……是位置。只要有人肯买，在这个区域内什么人都行。还有的人说这种陶器是行商人‘随其他商品赠送’的。总之就是有目的一定要把这些陶器放在对应的位置区域上，大致能形成一个魔法阵的节点就好。”

于里昂热指了指魔法阵的中心点：“那么我们下一步，就是要到这里去查访？”

“不。……于里昂热，你有侦测异形者胎变的罗盘吗？”

“有自制的工具，虽不如教廷星盘那么精确……”

“够用了够用了，拿来吧。”

驱魔师自制的道具是否好用，也是同行间竞争资本的一部分。于里昂热亦不免俗，拿得不太情愿。

“我推测这个魔法阵不是要在短期内‘召唤’出什么，而是埋下隐患的种子，让它慢慢在城里发芽……毕竟把器具分散给不同人家，对一个想要短期见效的计划来说意外性太大了。我要是那个行商人，我就会一直在城里呆着，亲眼看着魔法阵启动，打开通向异界的门扉。”

桑克瑞德接过于里昂热递来的道具，咂咂嘴：“它……挺可爱的。”

那道具的外形乍看之下像只蜷伏的幼猫，是于里昂热少年期在故国周边旅行时做出来的侦测罗盘。

“不过，眼睛缺了点灵性，要是镶两颗原石当节点用，侦测敏锐度会提高不少吧。”

“曾经考虑过这个方法，但并未找到合适的原石。”

“节点这东西是要看相性的。”

桑克瑞德伸出手指，在幼猫的鼻子上点了点。那幼猫形状的指针忽然竖起了尾巴，原地转了两圈。

“看起来我和它相性不错，你要不试试琥珀石。”桑克瑞德大笑着，爱惜地摸摸罗盘，“琥珀是封存时光的媒介，你的主人一定很念旧。”

“我们可以开始了么？”于里昂热给说得不好意思起来，他也不是喜欢被评价来评价去的人，“时间紧迫，希望我能听到你说一些……与我们的任务有关联的内容。”

“啊，对。总的来说，嗨呀，就是这样……”

桑克瑞德将罗盘放进自己画的图中央，拈起一小撮砂砾，注入些许力量洒在罗盘上。指针再次竖起，而后缓慢地绕着圆圈，不指定某一个方向，也不对什么物品产生反应。

“和我想的差不多，这个魔法阵的目的不是将力量集中在某一点，召唤凶恶魔物，打开异世界的通道。而是利用这些土陶器的图腾，配合民间流传的风俗，逐步积累来自另一个空间的力量，并让它们分散在城里。”

“这个人不在教堂中纵火，却顺着风向挥洒火药。”

“是这个意思。”

“教廷的占星师能发现城内的异状，却发现不了太具体的‘形象’。赶来的驱魔师驱赶走一两只恶魔，便会以为城内就此无恙。但植入的毒素仍在增加……危难没有彻底散去。”

“可能我们之前接下的两个委托，只是这个魔法阵生效的一点烟雾弹。”

桑克瑞德将罗盘还给于里昂热，掏掏口袋，居然掏出一块干面包来。

“不好意思，我有点饿了。”

“你真的……很能吃。”

“可能是一种习惯吧。”

“那么我们……”

“经幡，你有经幡吧？教廷在进行降魔仪式的时候，为了让抽出更顺利，也会制作一些诱引恶魔视线的经幡。”

“是的，我有。”

“嗯，你拿上……跟着我走，别离太远，大概五步左右的距离就行了。我把这些土陶器全买了……真麻烦，赶紧解决了吧。”

桑克瑞德叼起干面包，一边用脚踩乱地上的图案，一边打开装着土陶器的布包抱在怀里，还催着于里昂热把他那份碎片也放进来。

“你想做什么……这么做的话，只要靠近魔法阵的路线，首个暴露在恶魔注视中的人就是……”

“啊，就是这样。我们要去叫醒那些躲在狭缝里打瞌睡的坏家伙们。”

于里昂热捏着经幡的手僵住了，差点要把经幡塞回背囊。

“没事的，”桑克瑞德注意到精灵的迟疑，偏过头来，“我不是说了么，它们看不到你，只会看到我。所以不会有事。”

“你的意思是，我要担任副手。”

“哪儿啊，这场仪式没有谁是副手，只有能用的办法和不能用的办法。”男人停了下，忽而挖苦起来，“要是害怕，就念一念净心的箴言吧。”

“这世上不存在完美无缺的计划。缺便是损失，损失唯有控制，不能规避……而你在向我许诺规避。”

“非要说损失的话，买这些东西的钱算不算？”

桑克瑞德一派轻松，朝巷子口迈出一步。这一步下去，鞋跟碾着地面发出了一声不正常的重音，引得于里昂热低头一看，只见桑克瑞德落在身后的脚印比普通的要深了一层。

“不容反驳的意思……啊。”

精灵犹豫再三，最终还是选择跟上，照桑克瑞德的要求保持在五步之外，将经幡举在胸前。

“出生人世的命，应来则来，应去则去。自坟中带属于坟中之物起身，自空中携空中之物降临。你承圣父的爱，报万物以声声啼鸣……”

桑克瑞德摇头晃脑地念了一段，又吐吐舌头。

“不是这个。那么……洪荒初始，神魔皆为骨肉。到我身边来吧……神的后裔、魔的羽翼。是什么刺伤得了你，火，水，还是卑微的草屑？……啊，也不是这个。”

他们的距离没有改变，但桑克瑞德接连换了好几种方言的祷词，使得行人像看疯子似地看着他们。

几个孩子觉得有趣，追在于里昂热身后朝他们投掷坏掉的玩偶，这时桑克瑞德就停下脚步，拾起玩偶的零件，加在怀中的布包里。

“比尔格的使者，拉尔戈的魔杖！月下的瑰宝、智慧神的水瓶！叛逆者泄露无价之宝的奥秘，硕鼠扑食圣尊神祇……”

“桑克瑞——”

“嘘！”

男人甩来一个警告的眼神，叫于里昂热在这个时候不要喊他的名字。

但于里昂热也不能任由对方这么念叨下去。桑克瑞德读出的不同诵词正一点点向外道的咒文转变，再继续念的话，不等他们达到目的，本地教会的审问官和骑士也会过来缉捕他们。

他想找个机会用别的办法让桑克瑞德注意到这种危险，但当他要跨上前时，桑克瑞德突然加快了步子的速度。

“五朔树其本为树精，以其枝条制木剑，集树灵神的苦痛，斩击国王的头颅。死亡在水中游荡，春天拜访灵堂，红色的鸭蛋和黄色的烤饼，死神将离开我们——”

五步的距离就这么被拉开了，桑克瑞德身后的气息多了某些东西。于里昂热再低头看看罗盘，指针已经定定地指着那男人的背影。

“将泥像充作肉身，将面具化为灵魂。追赶河岸的魅影，躲避恶魔呼吸的灾瘟。死去了，死去了，母亲般的森林；苏醒了，苏醒了，提诺尔卡中的风神。”

于里昂热知道自己再去阻止和提醒男人已经来不及了，对方的目的就是要将潜在空间狭缝中的恶魔引到自己周围。不同的诵词代表不同的种类，有的起源于教廷的经书，有的则来自于民间的传说。但无论如何，那个吸引的目的是确定了的，而桑克瑞德正带着那些被叫醒的存在，往魔法阵的外侧跑去。

他们奔跑着经过下城区，贫民对这种场面少见多怪，有几个人新奇地跟着跑，被于里昂热挥着手赶开。还有几个人不听劝阻，可没跑出多远就脱力地摔了一跤。

每看到有人跟着，桑克瑞德就加快速度，试着甩掉他们；于里昂热追得吃力，心里却明白这些会执着地跟上来的人多半已经沾染过恶魔的气息，“追赶”不过是恶魔低语对他们的行为造成的影响。只要桑克瑞德不停下脚步，这些气息就会被他念出的咒文吸引，离开人类、顺着精灵手中的经幡紧随桑克瑞德的路线，直到他们找到一处合适的位置将它们一并捕获。

但他们尚且缺少牲器，还有举行仪式用的地点、辅助的手段和道具……于里昂热一项都没准备好。这样他们会失败，会被恶魔的诅咒反噬，狭间的通路会无阻碍地敞开，那么……

他在焦急中环顾周围，算着至少找到几个能作为求助对象的骑士，以防桑克瑞德一步踏错，令本就棘手的事态变成灾难。然而于里昂热的应急措施做得并不顺，不等他找到什么骑士还是巡防的士兵，桑克瑞德的身影就急急一拧，消失在斜坡下一堵矮墙后。

于里昂热刹住自己，不敢随便就越过矮墙。他能预见到矮墙对面已不再属于街道，只要去了那边，再想找教会和骑士帮忙也是根本赶不上了。

他还能听到桑克瑞德在矮墙彼端唱着近似于咒语和祝祷词的古怪文句，身边的小木楼上有个女孩恰好伸出头来，见于里昂热就站在楼下，高高兴兴地朝他头顶洒下一把花瓣。

“多美妙的一天！”那女孩招招白皙的手臂，躲到窗子后面。

于里昂热搔搔头顶，抓下几片花瓣。

“啊，是非常……美妙。”

他退了几步，先从包囊里掏出一小袋盐，再朝前冲刺，跃过墙头。

桑克瑞德就在墙后的空旷泥地上伫立，脚下用五把短刀钉出五芒星的轮廓。他见于里昂热来了，立刻瞬上前来夺走精灵的经幡插进五芒星中心，自己也站在里头。

“就是这里。带了盐？”桑克瑞德双臂一松，把怀里布包装着的陶器一股脑全倒进阵型里头，“盐，洒上。”说着手指在于里昂热面前划了条横线，表示分界。

“这把盐应该洒在你身上，不然你这样会……”

“别磨磨蹭蹭的，快点！”

桑克瑞德跺了跺脚。以此为信号，那些在空气中蠢蠢欲动的存在云雾般聚集过来。先前普通人看不到的东西跨过了境界，却出不了五芒星的范围，在桑克瑞德四周徒劳地盘旋，几次穿过男人的身躯，又逡回原位，审视着桑克瑞德的模样。

“总共……有六个。”当于里昂热不得已将粗盐洒出一条直线时，桑克瑞德低低地说，“被这些东西……这种信物，引到人类身上、差一点就可以过来的……有六个。那些人体弱多病，或者未来可能遭遇灾祸。恶魔会让他们变得容易死亡……然后……”

他好像连站稳都有点吃力了，注视着于里昂热的双眼不住地眨。

“我们得请这片土地上的神明帮一个小忙，可我没不能保证自己能读完……所以你得帮我。来……‘借时光之尖塔、紫杉之山岳，神杖指西风……’”

于里昂热没有办法，只好伸出一只手让风从指缝间穿过，向桑克瑞德身旁流去，另一手从背囊里摸索出一座受洗过的小铜钟，敲起钟声。

“天平与您并肩，尖矛给予庇佑。您屹立于领地之上，巡视您所守护的一切，是这片土地上将河水导入海洋、将日月排进高位的主宰。”

“吾等在诸神中探索，祈求您的恩顾，让您名字随紫杉的箭穿胸而过。借由您的尊名，荡涤蛊惑大地的毒性，濯秧苗康健，还人眼光明——”

“……雄性。”

那深紫色的空气里，赫然冒出一条细长漆黑的物体，如缠上猎物的曼巴蛇一般，在于里昂热的目光中嘶声喃喃着淬了毒的词语。

“叽——吓，是——雄性——”

他被发现了。请神驱魔时最令人担忧的局面，不外乎所有在场的驱魔师都被恶魔发现，诅咒倒施，削弱神名的加护。对这件事本身于里昂热并太慌张，毕竟他本也是背着诅咒活下来的；但现在不同，他面前有六个不知真名的恶魔，还都盘在另一个人身边。

“雄……”

“啊，是我哦。”

桑克瑞德冲着那根黑色的物体点了点头，仰起脸，让它在自己脸上试探地碰了一下。

这一下过后，第二下就变成了一种舔舐的动作，从男人的额头直舔到脖子，带出一种贪婪的低吼。

“别停。”桑克瑞德镇静地朝于里昂热使着眼色，“别停。”

毫无疑问，于里昂热确信了这是主动让恶灵附上自己的邪术。驱魔的祷言再往下念就是牵引神名的内容，而一沾上恶魔，连桑克瑞德自己也会被当做歪曲的存在一并消灭。

“……没事的。”

那男人仍旧坚持着，手心里隐隐亮着刀光。

“相信我吧。”

神名呼之欲出，于里昂热说不了旁的话语，仅能紧紧皱着眉毛，一再地试图在男人的姿态上寻找否定的破绽。

黑色的舌头边上多了一只没有眼眶的紫色眼球，接着是倒竖着的铁钩似的毛发和挂着铁链的兽爪。从部位和特征上看它们属于不同的恶魔，但都受土陶器的图腾、咒语和经幡的诱导，把桑克瑞德当做闯进现世的凭依目标，挤在狭窄的通道里，一门心思要往男人身上发力。而于里昂热被粗盐划出的界限隔在对面，除了继续往下念，什么也做不了。

也许立刻提出神名，还追得及在恶魔完全跨过境界、吞噬那男人之前全部祛回界限彼端。

于里昂热下了决心，重新张开嘴；而桑克瑞德似乎也感觉到了什么，幽幽地望过来。

“你决定了，就去做吧。”那眼神显然在说，尽管眼神的主人也和其他于里昂热见过的濒死的宿体那样，眼珠布满血丝、肤色恶劣地衰颓着，趋显向死的态势，“没有什么犹豫的必要。”

“是吗？”

于里昂热也用自己的目光反问着，口中则颂出了这片土地上受人们自古来爱戴着和供奉着的神名。

“光阴之箭铮于弦上，乘净化之风，张放浪之弓……以尊名为号，奥修昂——” _（*2）_

 

_注（*2:）：全小节所提参考出处。_

_【五朔树其本为树精，以其枝条制木剑】等参考自《金枝》第28章第四节“迎夏”，波西米亚的习俗。原文为“死亡在水里游/春天来拜访我们/带着红红的鸭蛋/还有黄黄的烤饼/我们送死神出村/我们接夏天进村”。援引送灵和代替死神形象的意味。_

_【死去了，死去了，母亲般的森林】等参考自《金枝》第28章第六节“春神的死亡与复苏”所记录俄罗斯习俗里的唱词：“死了，死了，我们的科斯特鲁邦柯”，纪念春天之神的死去。“提诺尔卡”在FF14鸟人族的语言里等同于“母亲般的森林”。_

_【天平与您并肩，尖矛给予庇佑】等部分，援引FF14百科全书第一册中十二神的关系图和放浪神奥修昂的代表形象。原文在WIKI上的翻译如下：“与奥修昂成为挚友，踏出冒险之旅，哈罗妮之野心化作争斗心，而后创无数战斗之技。”“奥修昂察对立之深威而使地涌之岩浆以神之身降世，纳尔札尔乃现。”“奥修昂感纳尔札尔之恩，与之结义兄弟之契。”，也就是说，奥修昂这个家伙不一般啊……_

 

 

【6】

宿体倒下了。这次是个白发的男人，四肢瘫软着跪在法阵里，裸露在外的皮肤眨眼间就遭到侵蚀，犹如被扔进泥潭的石头，连挣扎的机会都没有地彻底淹没在诅咒里。

恶魔的气息吸引来大群的食腐动物，乌鸦在树枝上聒噪吵嚷，老鼠和蟑螂拥在四周，形成黑压压的涛浪。没有圣像，亦无祭坛，结界只是一层薄薄的粗盐，只消恶魔一声传令，这些喽啰就将一拥而上，把宿体啃得连骨架都不剩。

奥修昂的名字击穿了最先露头的四只恶魔，但他们未曾掌握恶魔的真名，还做不到就地消灭，充其量只能削减它们的爪牙。而境界外还剩两头，不仅取得了占领缝隙的时机，也看清了宿体的真实目的。它们隔着界限发出怒吼，喷出毒咒，却仍被锁在宿体事先画好的五芒星里，唯一的办法就是吞掉这个男人，用他的手拔掉短刀，解开封印。

于里昂热不知该怎么唤醒对方。换做是教廷的驱魔师，还有教名可以护身，可于里昂热掌握到的只有那一个名字，就这么叫出来的话，支撑灵魂的最后一根柱子也将倒塌。他也顾不得什么，直接越过了粗盐的结界。

“您的信徒是您在人间的像，谁也不能道明的玄秘……拔河岸而生，以血为笔，在异端之骨上刻您的训诫为铭文。妖异害他，望您明察；妖异伤他，望您责罚。”

他尝试去扯那男人的手臂，可那男人又像是听到了净化的祷词，提起一口气倏地跳起，张开一臂在虚空中做了个切割的动作。

于里昂热怔了一怔，眼看着两团浓稠的黑影裹住了男人，缺少嘴巴而又啸出带着快意的长音，只短短一刹，就互相挤压着收缩，最后在男人身上消失。

老鼠和乌鸦躁动起来，酝酿着一股将要冲压上前的气势。于里昂热咬紧了舌头，敲起铜钟。

“铛——”地这么一声，悠远而恬淡，令这些恶魔的走卒缩了一圈。

“铛——”地第二声，是圣职者穿过黑夜中的密林，信仰之意穿越重重幽暗。

于里昂热小心地朝那男人靠过去一点，敲响第三声。

“铛——”

“……干得好。”

桑克瑞德站直身体，转过被诅咒爬上眼底的脸，轻轻笑了笑，而后拔出一直藏在掌心里的刀，朝自己的胸膛刺了下去。

他的身躯亦随之弯曲起来，折成一根被坚石砸中的枯枝。

“汝名，存于我心。”桑克瑞德断断续续地低语，“以此身为凭据，交换汝名为契。”

于里昂热的耳尖颤动着，捕捉到来自异界的絮絮呼应。那男人也拧了一把手腕，刀子直插进胸口、没直刀柄。

奥修昂的风凝了一秒，复而潇潇吹动，带着淡淡的湿气。

精灵不敢继续发呆，第四次敲起铜钟。这风便伴着钟声凝结起来，褪去那位神灵在民间口传中独身悠哉旅行的形象，拔高紫杉木杖，把于里昂热当作自己在人世间的代行者，只等于里昂热说“那里”，盘绕在木杖周围的精灵就会用风的利剑斩裂恶魔的头颅。

同时——于里昂热垂下头，充满遗憾地叹息——那宿体会死。

以自身死亡牵扯异界通道的做法实在过于涉险，要是那男人心里清楚并有意为之，那么这种结局也是他的命运。

不知道桑克瑞德在许下“谁也不会有事”的狂妄诺言时，是不是已经预见到了这种失败？

于里昂热希望他确实预见到了。精灵在他的眼睛里找不到失策后的惊惶。那么那男人是等着于里昂热来了结这场仪式，所以非得要带上这个所谓的搭档不可。

“……抱歉。”

于里昂热凝视着桑克瑞德的双眼，挥下手臂。

“噢！”

那男人不怒反笑，声音里夹杂着恶魔的咆哮。任谁来听，大概都会被这种非人类也超出常识的混响夺走意识，不过于里昂热还秉持着奥修昂的加护，把这种炼狱之声挡在耳廓外。

“干得好。”

桑克瑞德又说了一次，呲地拔出刀。

一晃如虚幻的泡沫碰触尖刺，风、乌鸦和老鼠消失了，男人也形似散沙，脸朝下倒在泥地里。

 

【7】

“……别生气嘛。”

于里昂热冷着脸，把神父借给他们的毛巾丢在对方头上。

“真的生气啦？我不是说了嘛，谁都不会有事啊。”

修女给他们带来了面包和水，放在矮柜上，做了一次祈祷才离开房间。

“谁叫你不相信我？你要是信我，事情就快多了。不过你应变能力比我想象的好嘛，看来我们以后可以……”

于里昂热忍无可忍，合起经书，无法抚平堵在胸中的忿忿，越过教堂暂时腾给他们休憩的房间，怒视着裹着毛毯趴在窗台边上，毫无悔改意思的男人。

桑克瑞德施展身手的空地挨着教堂的墓区，葬着贫民阶层的死者，也接待贫民阶层新生儿的洗礼，在仪式中可以视作三个境界的分界区。于里昂热后来才察觉到这一点，但这点无法缓解令他动摇不已的怒意。

“没有损失，无人受害……其中，不包括你吗，桑克瑞德？”

“刀经过特殊处理，刺的是恶魔，当然不会对我有什么影响啦。”

“哈。”

“你刚才说‘哈’了，对吧？”

“真能狡辩……骗取少女芳心的狼人，嘴里衔上一朵玫瑰，就当自己磨平了獠牙。”

“我说的是真的啊！”

“真的？”

于里昂热讥讽地托着经书。恶魔是被驱走了，但他不能认同桑克瑞德的做法。把仪式中的主祭、法器和牲器全部功用都聚集在自己身上，通过肉体承载的极限制造濒死的假象骗走恶魔的注意力，也冒着同样被圣灵净化的危险。如果哪天，教廷对外公布这种做法可行且无害，于里昂热还有兴趣去探究一下到底怎么做到；但眼下，他被这个男人利用，差点做了亲自了断搭档的刽子手。

绝对不能为了达到驱魔的目的，故意使用宿体使其被恶魔侵蚀——这是于里昂热的恩师的嘱托。驱魔的真正意义在于拯救，而先让自己陷入死亡，已经失去了拯救的实质。

“你要是一直这么干……恕我不能奉陪。”

“我也没打算让你接着陪我这么办啊。”

桑克瑞德不要脸地回答，好像在驱魔结束后差点没缓过气来，身体上的诅咒结成硬痂导致暂时走不动路的人不是他自己。

“这次完事儿，你领你的功劳，我去办完剩下的……各奔东西，谁也不认识谁。我死了还是活着，都跟你没有关系。除非你要去教廷那儿告我一状……我觉得你好像就是那种会告我一状的人呐。”

桑克瑞德的手臂软软地摇了摇，一点也没把于里昂热的愤懑放在眼里。

“怎么样，从收获来说还是不亏的吧？不过我得谢谢你带我到教堂来，不然我还不——”

窗帘震了一震；桌上的花瓶也晃了一晃。

桑克瑞德的嘴巴停下了，不敢置信地摸摸头。

于里昂热自己也木然眨眨眼，看看自己空空的双手。

“……刚才，你是在用书扔我？”

桑克瑞德硬邦邦地张张嘴。

“是吧？飞过去的那个，是你的书没错吧？”

他放下高举着的手臂，在于里昂热还未想明白自己这种行为的含义时，表情从怔懵变为恍然，再渐渐裂开，化成另一种使人联想到荒野孤坟上的野鬼的笑容。

“啊，对，就该生气。你就该生气嘛！被牵着鼻子走，背离自己坚持的准则，差一点点亲手杀人。虽说平常我们接的任务啊，那种没法救宿体的仪式也和杀人差不多了，不过还是跟主动采取放置办法有本质区别。对，对对。你该生气。你该……”

“你说得对，很相似。我救不了所有被恶魔凭依的无辜者，就像光芒融化不掉所有的阴影和坚冰。”

于里昂热退了一步，不想再和这个疯子多呆一秒。尽管他不会像桑克瑞德说的那样，真的去找教廷举报对方的诡异行为，但远离对方还是能做到的。

“可下次……先生，你再想变着法子杀死自己的时候，请千万不要找搭档了。你根本不知道自己这么做，将给别人带去多大的困扰。你不知道，你也不想知道，你只是在……自我满足，别人的想法……哪怕仅仅是有短暂交情的，不得已之中互相交托性命、维系诸多利害的同行者……你都不打算去考虑。”

精灵拉开门，摇摇头。

“我们之前说的赔偿，包括土陶碗和我的袍子，都在这次的酬劳里一笔勾销吧……再见。”

他利落地隔断桑克瑞德投来的视线，在路过的修女问他“是不是有什么困难需要帮助”时整理好仪容，婉谢修女的援手，顺便付了十个金币，感谢教堂的收容，连带着捐赠份额也包括在内。

“里面的先生很容易饿。”临走前于里昂热不忘补充，“他吃得比平常人要多，若是接济穷困的食物不够分，就用这些钱多买一点。但他要做出失礼的举动，请找骑士团来将他带走。”

修女应诺了两声，于里昂热才比较放心地提着背囊走出教堂。这里是清净的圣地，看起来桑克瑞德的恢复力也不错，将他安置在这里应该不会有什么问题。

精灵拉上袍子的兜帽，从街道返回巴斯卡隆的酒家，回报委托的结果。算起来从接下委托到完成，再到等桑克瑞德能动也能说话，他们比预定的提前了整整一天，称得上是个不错的成绩，至少一加一达到了等于二的效果。这就使于里昂热有了坐下来用餐的空闲，在走进巴斯卡隆的小隔间交付委托结果之前，精灵选择先喝上一盘蘑菇汤，加一份切得薄薄的、透着吝啬气息的羊肉片，就着烤得发硬的黑面包，提前解决掉晚餐。

巴斯卡隆也觉得他们快得出乎意料。“果然事半功倍嘛。”酒家的老板夸奖着，“我本来还挺担心你们俩在中途吵得没法干活。”

“我们分不出闲空争吵。”于里昂热勉强笑笑，“我甚至没弄明白，我们什么时候定好了应对的策略。”

“可能这就是你们‘这种人’合拍的原因。我这两天也简单查过，你们都有那种——让人不太容易跟得上节拍的习惯。”

“独善其身，好处在于……不必等待他人，或让他人费心等待。”

“而且也没有牺牲者，行。这是酬劳。”

于里昂热打开钱袋，抓出约为一半量的金币收在自己的包里，剩下的则还给了巴斯卡隆。

“这些，请分给桑克瑞德吧。”

“他啊？不用。”

“他说不用，也只归他说。终究是在任务中出了不少力，该分享的，不妨分享……”

“不是，是确实不用。”

于里昂热听巴斯卡隆的语气不大对劲，感到奇怪：“有什么不寻常的？”

“按照约定，他今明两天左右还得办完之前另一件委托。不过他的命已经被人订下了。”

“什……”

“公开委托，你也可以接，只是有些棘手。”巴斯卡隆淡淡解释，“‘等桑克瑞德处理完凭依在领主情夫身上的恶魔，就当即处死’。这是一个小时左右以前有人送来的委托书，用的是萨雷安的印信。”

于里昂热的指尖碰上自己眼睛下方的刺青，巴斯卡隆也看着他的手指。

“对，就是你所知道的那个萨雷安。”

“请让我看看。”

“桑克瑞德不是个好对付的目标，不是有足够实力和名气的雇佣兵接不了这种委托。我还没给其他佣兵看过这个，但考虑到你刚跟那家伙一起外出，可能对他的脾性和习惯有了点了解，我才给你看。”

巴斯卡隆扭开一根新的竹管，抽出莎草纸。

纸上所写的委托内容和巴斯卡隆说的没有多少区别，但落款的名字让于里昂热怀疑起自己是不是在做梦。

“这个名字……”

“名字，怎么了吗？T·W……是个缩写吧。”

“……在你的角度看到的，是T·W么……”

于里昂热把莎草纸竖起来，对着灯火重新读了两遍落款的署名。

“怎么看都是两个字母的缩写。”巴斯卡隆在精灵身后说。

“因为这是一种藏有法术的写法，让普通人只看到缩写，或是书写者用来欺瞒人眼的伪名。但每个人的出生都是神之福祉的体现，最初的名字也与灵魂相连，不容任意更改。所以，要用‘名字’欺骗他人时，必将在谎言中同时写入自己的本名。更何况委托是‘契约’的一种，再如何伪装，定下契约的‘真实’必不可少。”

于里昂热在署名上抹了一道新的咒语，再给巴斯卡隆看。可巴斯卡隆还是摇头，说看得到的只有两个字母。

“……也就是说，这名委托者……在目标身上花了不少功夫。纵使我能看出他的本名，再处理过他的谎言，你也认不出来……这个委托者，无论如何也要杀死目标的决意……我已经感受到了。”

于里昂热捏紧了草纸。

“我接下这份委托。”精灵说，“可为了确认无疑，我需要看一看桑克瑞德在另一张委托书里的签字。”

“你真的要接？杀人不是驱魔师的活，你在旁边帮忙，给点情报和他的去向，让雇佣兵跟着他就行了吧。”

“我不爱赌博，可我敢以此为赌：一般的雇佣兵，杀不死这个人。”

“啊，也是，萨雷安是邻国。跨过邻国边境，在本土境取得下达委托和使用印信的资格，这个委托人不太简单嘛。”

于里昂热低头检查桑克瑞德在莎草纸上的签字，同样用手指抹了抹墨迹，却什么都没解开。签字上没有咒语。

“委托者是什么样的人？”

“老实说，我记不住他的脸。看到他的时候我也觉得怪怪的，不过这是很多驱魔师会用的手段吧，让看到自己的人忘掉自己的样子……哎呀，我也该找几个法师来给这酒家设一设结界了，不然哪天我被你们这些玩咒语的人弄成傻子，可能连我自己都不知道呢。”

“他不是让你忘记，是让你‘看不清’。就像这个签名……罩上迷雾、将明火掐熄，再用一只木偶，让你误以为木偶才是真实。”

于里昂热仔细研究着两个签字，但仍无奈地宣布了自己的徒劳。

“这桩委托，远比一个拿钱办事的寻常委托复杂得多。即便有充足实力的雇佣兵做得到，委托者自己……也不是雇佣兵能对付得了的。”

“你们萨雷安人丢来的活儿。”巴斯卡隆耸耸肩，“让你们萨雷安人来做也不坏。但是……委托人自己也有问题？”

于里昂热安静地在委托书上写下自己的名字，折好贴身放在自己的兜里。

“必要的话，我会将这张委托书送抵教廷。这张委托书……不好意思，我需要留着。”

“这……”

于里昂热坚定地握紧胸前的布料：“我保证不让您惹上麻烦。”

“不是这个问题吧。我有点担心，你肯定能解决？”

“我自己也无法确认这点……可观察和记录，是必要的。”

巴斯卡隆愁眉苦脸。他更想让雇佣兵来做这件事。

“雇佣兵以活下来作为行业准则，你们驱魔师……”

“不管是谁，都想活下来。坚信希望，努力生活，这是萨雷安人的信条……我将尽全力。”（*3）

_注（*3）：援引三主城光战回忆中看到的拂晓贤人发言。这句话在每个主城的贤人嘴里都说了一次。_

 

【8】

于里昂热再赶回教堂时，却得知桑克瑞德不在那里了。

按修女的说法，于里昂热一离开教堂，桑克瑞德就跟着起身，狼吞虎咽风卷残云吃完买下的食物，多付了一份钱，之后也走了。

“很遗憾，我们并不清楚他要去哪……”

修女的道歉在于里昂热耳中仅听了一半，剩下另一半被“领主大人的宅邸在哪里”的提问盖了过去。

“说实话，这点我们也是……这座城池分上下城，您是知道的。我在下城区出生，几乎没有能进上城区的机会……”

“在教堂中还有别的休息的人吗？可不可以帮我打听下？”

修女表露出了为难，于里昂热只得掉头到街上寻访。和先前有桑克瑞德带路直接画出地图不同，于里昂热开始留意到自己存在只专注于一件委托却忽略收集其他线索的缺陷，对平民而言过分拘禁的言辞对情报采集造成了不小的阻碍。

他几乎能听见占星师说过的诅咒正嘲讽着自己：当他想要救一个人时，是一定救不回来的。不管他如何尝试，在委托中注定要死去的人，总也救不回来。

“而且，你为什么要救他？”诅咒用占星师的口吻问，“他跟你没有关系。你救得了他，也解除不了这个诅咒；你救不了他，在你救不了的数字里也不过是多加一，实质上，你什么都改变不了。那么……你为何要救他？”

于里昂热奋力忽视掉这些声音，一路顺着平民和商人的指引跑向连通上城区的街道，内心期待着把守上城区入口的士兵对桑克瑞德多盘问一会儿。

“那你想过没有？那个人，需不需要你救？”

精灵一步刹住，桑克瑞德就离他不远，在上城区的入口左顾右盼。然而这道诅咒问得他无言，竟不知该不该马上上前叫住对方，白白浪费了几分钟，呆到桑克瑞德用通行证获取了守卫的许可，于里昂热才清醒过来，追赶上去。

“干什么，你这个贫民！”守卫狠煞地咆哮着，摇起长矛，“上城区不是贫民能随便出入的地方！”

“我……是那位先生的同伴。”

于里昂热给守卫推了一把，并没退缩，只盯着桑克瑞德的背影。

“桑克瑞德。”

那男人回头见是于里昂热，有那么一下似乎很想装作不认识。但精灵执拗地要冲破守卫的长矛，在武器的锋刃往自己身上晃过来时也不放弃。

“……真是的。放开他吧，这是我朋友。”

桑克瑞德安静地说明几句，带着于里昂热远离守卫。与下城区土石飞扬的肮脏小巷不同，上城区不仅路面平整，挨着街道的宅邸院墙也都受过最低限度的打理，丝毫不见受潮后疯长的苔藓和藤蔓，隔着墙头亦能望见院内修剪有致的盆栽。沿途经过的马车和即使没有帝王家的华丽装潢，却仍尽量保持体面，在家主愿意的基础上做点修饰，体现出上城区住民的地位。

夜晚拉起大幕，繁星如河，光芒胜过孤月。桑克瑞德选在点着火把的街角停住，回头来打量着于里昂热，对精灵一副爱干净的外表却未更换掉的破损长袍挑着眉毛。

“不是说不相往来了吗，这才多久，不到三个小时？我从不知道自己对男人的魅力也这么大呢。”

“巴斯卡隆转接了一份，要取你性命的委托。”于里昂热不跟他多嘴，照实托出自己的决定，“我想你肯定有这名委托人的线索……”

“噢，不是为了来救我，而是为了来跟我打听委托人的事啊。”

“委托人的身份很可疑，我也不能妄断，在你们两人的矛盾中，你就一定是无过错的一方。但唯有查实真相才能救你，所以我……”

桑克瑞德听到一半就靠在墙上，一只手挠挠鼻尖：“救我？”他阴阳怪气，“既然那家伙追到这儿来了，就说明我停的时间有点久，不赶紧逃跑不行。”

“你……”

“但我又不能丢掉这个宿主，他离领主太近，恶魔能轻易动摇这片领土的稳固。本来我就该马上处理掉……你来了，不介意就搭把手吧。”

“什么？”

“我说你帮个忙，帮我做完这份委托让我好逃跑，这就是救我了。要是不想，就赶紧走。”

于里昂热感觉这个人肯定误会了什么。

“你很熟悉对方。”精灵笃定地说，“你熟悉他，并且你一直……采用逃跑的手段。”

“你知道就好，我也对付不了那家伙。”桑克瑞德无所谓地吹着额发，看看天色，“时间要到了。我是得跑，可我也不能丢下委托就跑。况且我和那个被凭依的宿体约了点，直接把委托丢给你，你还得重花功夫取得他的信任。我看你也不是个会调情的人，嗯？所以最快的方法就是——要么你帮我，要么你滚蛋。”

桑克瑞德仔细观察着精灵的脸色，叹了口气，丢来一枚草编戒指。

“你要是打算帮忙，就戴着这个来跟着我。你知道它有什么用？那就别吱声。和白天一样，注意听我信号。”

男人拍拍身上花哨的外套，浑身散发着赴一场约会的喜气，好像于里昂热告诉他的危机只是明天会不会下雨的问题。

于里昂热被男人的态度打乱了阵脚，指尖捏着草戒，想再跟桑克瑞德明确一次对方是不是真将危机感抛在脚下。

“房屋的根基关系到房屋的寿命，而这件事……关系到你的灵魂。”

桑克瑞德正要抬腿，闻言一顿、侧过头乜斜着精灵。

“我的灵魂怎么样……和你有多大关系？倒是你啊，先想想法子消了那个诅咒吧。”

精灵吞咽了一口——桑克瑞德看出他身上也有麻烦。那个从穆恩布瑞达过世那天起就附着在他身上的诅咒。

他艰难地理着思绪。当那道诅咒一如既往地耻笑他在“拯救他人”一事上的失败时，于里昂热总得这么深呼吸，保持耐心劝说，哪怕希望微弱如蛛丝也不能放过。

“恶魔诅咒神明，诅咒人类。恶魔憎恨所有生灵，把灭世的结局写进黑暗的诗篇。但这个世界自古来就不受恶魔的操控，源于人类对命运的抵抗。就算是被诅咒过，抵抗也从不停止……”

“我的抵抗就是逃跑。”桑克瑞德静静地听完，不予肯定也不做嘲笑，“命运不是花一般的女孩，它不那么爱我。它是个难缠的女人，刻薄又小气，还颇多心机。我搞不定这种女人，那么只能逃跑。你喜欢她吗？我猜你会被吃得死死的哦。”

他磨着靴子，检查了一次影子的角度。

“话说太多了，赶紧走吧。等逃到城外甩掉那家伙，我再跟你聊这些。”

男人再看向于里昂热时，眉眼间的锋芒顺平了，笑起来带着点孩子似的调皮，星光映得他的白色头发隐隐泛起金辉。

“帮个忙吗？好爸爸？”

 

【9】

“你来得真慢……我以为你厌倦了。”

“哪能呢。我的使命就是将你从冷落的寂寞里拯救出来……让夜莺在牢笼中独唱，是多么残忍啊……”

于里昂热俯身躲在窗台下，紧挨着墙角。他不知道自己什么时候能探头去窥视屋内的进展，但从桑克瑞德的对话听来，此时他该老实藏好。

除了咒语以外，不论听到什么都不要冒头，不能出声。桑克瑞德在爬进领主宅邸的窗户前千叮咛万嘱咐。而今于里昂热猜到一部分原因了——按照这种对话再往下发展，想必屋里的场面他也没兴趣去看。

“见到你的时候我就感觉，你很熟悉。是不是很俗套的说法呀？”

“俗不俗套，全看对象，可爱可亲的人呐。像你这样，对我说似曾相识，那是一种幸福。”

于里昂热在心里嗤了一声。正义和邪恶是命定的双生，恶魔的气息遇到为驱魔师护航的圣灵时，会有熟悉感是正常的。

精灵使劲稳住思路，试着全神贯注去思考桑克瑞德到底有没有正确认识自己被追杀的处境。

“……会让你看到的。最真实的……真实得一眼就能看清……”

“是吗、是吗……还从没有过……这样被……”

屋里的对话语速开始急促，还加入了衣物和皮肤摩擦的声音；那些水声分明来自于亲吻，于里昂热叹着气，捂住耳朵。

就在双手蒙住双耳的一瞬，透过骨肉的声音赫然成了一种杂着阴森和腐烂味道的叨语。那分明是恶魔在呢喃，在被人类的味道吸引，抓着境界之间薄薄的壁垒，渴望着舔舐面前的食粮。

恶魔认定的食粮无疑是面前的桑克瑞德。于里昂热惊得一跳，攀上窗台。

但他双手离开双耳这一刻，一切又恢复了正常。他看得到一个肤色苍白的纤细男人伏在桑克瑞德身上，一边与后者交换着情话一边吮吻着桑克瑞德的下巴，脸色绯红而面露羞涩。这是个在这种场合下，谁都能一眼看出其身份的男人，近似于女性的面容，手指纤长，尽管光裸的身体相较桑克瑞德显得柔弱得多，却还保有男性的健康线条，并且还能胜任在这种事情中“男人”那一方的角色。

“孤独使我每日受到煎熬。”这领主的情夫表情迷乱，一张口就被桑克瑞德舔着嘴唇，好一会儿才接着出声，“这段时间来都……在身体里，让我血肉颤动、四肢发抖，像冰一样寒冷又像火一样滚烫……”

“我会让你知道它是什么……所以，到这里来探索……”桑克瑞德也不紧张，似乎没有听到方才侵入于里昂热耳中的恶魔之声，抬着腿半坐起身，坦露的背脊光洁而肌肉紧致，握着对方的什么东西往自己身下引导，“到里面来探索……交换真实……是的，就是这样……”

“我快看不到你了。”

“那就用你的心灵感受我的存在……就好。”

于里昂热感到后脑被雷击般地钝痛，这才意识到自己看了很长时间——就隐私来说，超出该有的时间。他急急缩回脖子，合上眼，默念起那些让人静下心来的古碑铭文。

但下一秒，精灵的眼睛又同遭到针刺一样地睁开，桑克瑞德卷在另一具人体的四肢间和被褥间的身体明晃晃地在他眼前绕。

桑克瑞德的背脊是干净的；四肢也是干净的。

除了一些显然源自战斗的旧疤，桑克瑞德的身体平滑得有如被海水长年淘洗的贝壳——这不正常。恶魔的诅咒没有在这个男人身上留下痕迹，一丝也没有。

于里昂热忍耐着又偷偷瞄了一眼——此时两人已然倒在床上，桑克瑞德正在呻吟，表情隐忍又不住地诱惑着另一个男人——要将这些从视线中摒开可不容易，精灵的额角冒出了冷汗——而后他重回自己在墙角里的隐蔽处，解开长袍袖子，抚着双臂上斑斑点点的诅咒疤痕。

他不是没听说过，一些高阶的驱魔师有幸得到教皇的恩赦，进入教廷的隐秘圣地净身，清洗掉一部分诅咒。但这些驱魔师无一不是拥有一个搭档，在驱魔仪式里承受的诅咒比于里昂热“这种人”少得多。能得到教皇许可的驱魔师身份高贵，这种机会亦少之又少，总之桑克瑞德在这半天内，绝对不可能祛除得掉那些诅咒。就在几个小时前，他还因为咒语侵骨而无法行走，是于里昂热亲自将他背进教会来着。

即便诅咒对人类肉身的严重影响能在短暂时间内缓解，长久的疤痕却是非进圣地净身而消除不了的。

精灵第三次攀上窗台，这次他要看清桑克瑞德的腿——他的运气不错，桑克瑞德的腿正搭在宿体的身上，绷着脚尖，显然十分享受——

于里昂热沉默着，在胸前画起十字，恳求他从前从不轻信的神为他的双眼加护。

“你会在我身体里发现它的……它正等着你……它想要你啊……”

——还有耳朵的加护。

于里昂热看完他想看的，合起眼捂住耳朵蹲下身。

但恶魔的低语又回到了他的耳中。在空气里、血液里和骨髓里，恶寒四处流窜，贪婪的毒液恣意流淌。

那一刻于里昂热以为自己被什么东西分散了注意力，也许是临近肉欲的防线正在崩溃，也许……他松下一只手摸了摸自己的裤子，然后为这种怀疑暗暗责备了自己几句，懊悔着居然轻信了这男人的巧言令色，陪着对方干这种荒唐事儿。

可他还有一只手捂在耳朵上，那只耳朵听到的仍是恶魔在饥渴地低吼；而没有手掌覆盖的耳朵里塞满的却是那宿体欢愉的喊声。

于里昂热顿时醒悟，不敢再慢吞吞地去深思桑克瑞德身上诅咒印记的问题，双手紧紧盖住耳朵，努力听清恶魔在说什么。

——来，跟我一起走吧。

——跟我坐在一起吧。

——跟我共振同眠吧。

——在星海深藏，日月无光的地方。

——在没有神罚，没有人言的地方。

——咯、咯咯，在哪里啊，你的名字。

——让我找到它，让我得到它……（*4）

于里昂热认为这是恶魔在寻找驱魔师真名的咒文，借着肉体交融的机会，桑克瑞德让恶魔在自己身体里寻找真名。

而这是在干什么？要是被恶魔找到了，桑克瑞德别说完成委托后逃跑，可能当场就要变成另一个傀儡。

精灵垂下双手，看了眼手指上的桑克瑞德给他的草戒。如果这个草戒的作用不仅是在恶魔眼中隐藏形体，还有驱散咒语，听得到“言语原本的形态”的功用的话，那么这也许就是桑克瑞德的计划。

桑克瑞德不会把自己毁在一场性爱里吧。于里昂热干巴巴地弯起嘴角。历史和当下都有过巫师将驱逐附体恶魔作为借口，和实际上只是患病或凭依程度较轻的宿体、宿体的近亲发生关系的先例，实属行骗的一种手段。恶魔凭依的对象若是少女和妇人，性交的过程就会被当做死者轮回、重获生命的象征，削弱境界线的壁垒；若宿体是孕妇，那么这名婴孩不能降生，否则分娩之时就是孕妇与孩子双双殒命之刻。要是宿体为男人又与男人交媾，虽没有真正打开生命汇流的航路，却也相距不远，是恶魔更换宿体的另一种形式。于里昂热毫不怀疑此时桑克瑞德已经备好经过洗礼的刀，随时能像白天他所做过的那样，在自己胸口捅上那么一下。

等结束后——于里昂热想——等结束后，一定要为这件事好好说一说里头那个男人。

“是啊、是啊……还有什么比沉进海底更可靠，还有什么……”桑克瑞德在屋子里说——咏唱着。加上别的意义，这就是一段长长的咏唱——含着深情，带着喘息，伴着性交的节奏，又满是冷静，“你的真实在我的身体里游动……好似碧波底部刺穿黑暗的灿金……让我看到它，我想看到它。我们将在深渊之限对望，我交给你，而你……”

屋里的声响和夜风一道凝固了，意味着那恶魔离桑克瑞德用作诱饵的名字仅差一点。喘息声也改变了，恶魔再也挡不住急躁，向人间吹出长哨。

信号就是这诱饵与目标交汇的瞬间。于里昂热揪紧了领口，跟上桑克瑞德的调子，替屋里的驱魔师颂出最后一句。

“用你的真实，带走它。”

 

_注（*4）：援引自《金枝》第18章第二节“灵魂的离体与招魂”，马来半岛巫师诱捕灵魂让女人发狂的咒语节选。原文“唵嚤！我张弓射箭/一箭射出，月色昏黄/二箭射出，太阳无光/三箭射出，星星躲藏/（中略）来，跟我一起走吧/来，跟我坐在一起吧/来，跟我共振同眠吧/咯，咯，咯！魂呀魂！”本段借用勾魂的含义。_

 

【10】

于里昂热摘掉手指上的戒指，爬上窗台翻进屋内。

桑克瑞德又和白天一样了，一身的皮肤尽给诅咒覆盖，只是颜色不如白天那一场的深，看来程度并不严重。他伏在床边：“帮个忙，嘿。”说罢挤挤眼睛，有些疲倦却又不肯放过丝毫能笑出来的机会。

于里昂热浅浅地呼吸几下，把压在桑克瑞德身上的宿体翻到一边，这才看到桑克瑞德的刀还插在胸口。

“噢。”桑克瑞德不笑了，赶忙抽出短刀，然后才将宿体——那名情夫的生殖器——从自己的后穴里拔开。

于里昂热咳了一声，别开目光。对此桑克瑞德什么也没说，给逐渐恢复血色的宿体盖上被子。

“等他睡醒，估计只会记得这是一场不太愉快的春梦。”男人摆正对方的睡姿，掖好被角，自己挪到一旁舒开手脚，恢复血液流通。

“如果没什么大碍，就请快穿上衣服走吧……”

于里昂热催促着，不过没听到回应。稍微一看那男人，却见后者低下头轻轻吻着宿体的耳廓。

“……抱歉啊。虽然是被地狱行者放大过，但你的寂寞和空虚是真实存在的，而我并没有真正帮到你。”

和在交媾时发出的未曾抛弃理智与计谋的声音比起来，桑克瑞德的语气有着让于里昂热听不明白的歉意。

“祝你在奥修昂的庇佑下，找到新的人生……”

会有新的人生吗？

于里昂热把目光移向天花板，望着上头垂下的圆形油灯架。作为地方领主的男宠而言，这盏油灯架和屋里的其他陈设都过于寒酸了，柜子和桌子落着灰，没清洗过的衣裤随意扔在柜门上无人问津，也看不出有什么值钱的首饰。

这只是茫茫人海无数职业的一种，又偏偏是最不为他人所齿的一种。这个青年可能为生计所迫，甚至生来就被定位为供富贵阶级享用和取乐的工具，除调情与性爱的技巧外不具备多少求生的手段。如今领主对他心生厌倦，抑或迫于正妻家室的压力疏远了他，连家仆也不来照应，加上桑克瑞德白天说过，才交谈几句就被领主斥为调情，除了桑克瑞德自己的措辞用句有问题以外，可能这个男宠被赶出领主宅邸的日子也不远了。

这也是他们无法拯救的人之一。连保全性命的过程都记不得，改变命运也无从谈起。

桑克瑞德披上外衣，随意拧上两颗搭扣，套起裤子站起来，打开橱柜拿了块脱了水的橘子，看了看又放了回去。

“我知道这么做，对他来说改变不了什么。”他看看于里昂热的侧脸，“道歉也是。不过总比不说的好……”

“那就让我们……换个话题。”精灵答道，“这种诅咒要花多久才能消退？”

“只是个食梦吸精气的小恶魔，诅咒程度不多，估计半小时。不过就算这样，半小时也够我们离开城里了，所以又得麻烦你背一下——”

“不，我指的是……疤痕。要用什么办法，才能使疤痕消退得不带痕迹？”

“噗嗤。”

“我不认为这有可笑的地方。”

“不不，我就是在想啊，你果然还是偷看了。”桑克瑞德的咳嗽和笑声混成一阵咕咕响的怪音，胳膊一搭上于里昂热的肩膀，整个人的重量就压了过来，“怎么样，好看吗？我还是挺有自信的噢……”

“一点痕迹都没有。”

于里昂热僵硬地接过对方背好，不为其调侃所动，重复着同一个问题。

“没有痕迹，你知道这是什么意义。”

“嗯，其实我不知道。啊，别扔别扔，我没在装傻。从我有记忆开始就是这样了，不过我建议先出城，停下来以后我再慢慢解释。”

“去哪？”

“能甩掉那个家伙也不难，只要我能完成委托，他就一时半会追不到我。”

“这也是个值得深思的说法。”

“回头再讲。嗯……你昨天用过牲器对吧？丢进河里的吧？”

“是的。”

“那条河上游，森林边上有个我刚到这附近时藏身过夜用的窝，先去那里。”

于里昂热攥着男人的手臂拉到胸前扶稳，多看了眼这根手臂上诅咒退散开的程度。和桑克瑞德说的一致，这种程度的诅咒只是小菜一碟，灰白色彩以人眼可观察到的速度减轻。

他放心了点，翻出窗子，带着这男人趁夜色正浓，按桑克瑞德说的路线赶出城。上城区的守卫比下城区要严谨，到了这个时间点还有骑士用猎鹰似的目光巡视着来人，对于里昂热他们的盘问也没放松。幸而桑克瑞德的脸庞在火把下还有着病态颜色，两人用了个出城求医的理由就成功搪塞，只是于里昂热踏上郊外的小路时，低而愧疚地自语着“这不该是幸运”。

“该是幸运，就是了。”桑克瑞德趴在精灵背上，随手捏捏于里昂热的耳朵尖，“我也觉得运气挺好的，不然撒个谎自己都说服不了自己。没事啦，我都觉得没事，你也没有惭愧的必要。”

于里昂热结巴了好一会儿，实在找不出驳斥的角度才说：“请不要这样……玩弄我的耳朵。”

“我哪在玩弄你。”

“我是说我的耳朵。可以放开它吗……还是说我这么请求，反而让你觉得有趣……桑克瑞德，请住手。”

“精灵族的耳朵是一捏就红的吗？我还没用力呢。”

“你看错了。夜里光线不佳，被星空的微光误导对颜色的认知，倒可以理解。”

“哈啊？你这家伙故作镇定也是个老手。那如果我……”

他在精灵族耳边吹了口气，幽暗的夜空立刻被尖叫震落了一颗流星。

“别把我丢在这里！”桑克瑞德哀叫道，“我会被杀的！”

于里昂热施施走出老远才回过身，胳膊抱在胸前。

“啊，我还头一回听说，你对自己的生命怀抱眷恋。”

“眷恋得很，眷恋得很。你不是还想知道他是谁吗？我跟你说啊，他是……”

那男人的嘴唇嗫嚅着，忽然两眼一翻，往地面栽了下去，在于里昂热慌忙赶回来查看时手脚抽搐不止。

“怎么、发生了什么……”

“喘不上气……于里昂热……我喘不上气……我在水里吗？我掉进……我掉进水里了吗？”

精灵快速推高桑克瑞德的袖子和裤腿，在关节和颈窝附近按了几下。桑克瑞德的肤色已经和正常人没多大差别了，可体温却还是那么冷，根本不能和活人该有的温度等同。他最好先恢复体温，于里昂热呼唤着男人的名字，将他揽进怀里紧紧贴着自己，轮流摩擦他的胸脯、手臂和腿。

“坚持住，桑克瑞德！你不在水里，那是诅咒造出的幻觉……战胜它！不要相信它的假象，否则你也……”

但桑克瑞德似乎听不见，哀嚎几声后，脑袋歪在精灵肩上，喷出一口被亡灵占领的气息。

“我没有呼吸了。”他的嘴离于里昂热的耳朵很近，这口写了文字的气息直灌进耳孔，“这时候你该这么做，才能救人。”

说完男人扳住于里昂热的下巴，眯细眼睛吻了下去。

“这么做才是对的。”他在于里昂热的嘴里笑着，“要这样才行。”

他舔过于里昂热下唇和牙床的舌头温热，却用冷冰冰的掌心格开于里昂热意图推动自己的手，将精灵的手腕固定在两人中间，趁精灵求取呼吸而张开嘴的时机，舌尖更加深入，抵着上颚擦着另一根舌头，再收回它，吮着于里昂热的双唇。

“让我看看。”

男人舐掉精灵唇间挂下来的唾液，盯进于里昂热眼底，仿佛裁断恶魔的木钉。

“星辰还未入眠，决意如旭日，撕碎东方穹隆。有这种眼睛的人……怎么会救不了其他人啊。”

于里昂热无法作答，缺氧和震惊铸成的铁锤砸得他脑袋发晕，视线中一片白光晃动。等到他能说话了，桑克瑞德已经站在他面前，意犹未尽似地伸出手揉了揉他的发顶。

“我没事了。走吧，赶路。”

“等一下。”

“啊。”

“你怎么知道那个内容？”

“什么内容？”

“诅咒的内容。在我身上的，诅咒的内容。”

“我不知道谁诅咒了你和诅咒了什么，不过……”

桑克瑞德指了指自己的眼睛，又指了指于里昂热的。

“我猜的，而且看起来我猜对了。”

“猜对与否，我自己心里清楚。这是极为私人的事情……但我希望这件事，不要在你手中变成轻视他人想法的资本。”

“说的什么话，我没有轻视它。扛着这种东西会很累，我知道；我还猜得到……你觉得，这是你的挚爱对你的诅咒吧。”

于里昂热感到自己的脊椎骨被人用木钉一节一节地打上了洞。

“我不晓得那个人发出诅咒的理由，不过你失去了对方，然后发现自己身上有了这道诅咒。请占卜师、占星家、巫师……随便哪个稍微有点段位的法师来看都能解读得出来。又因为你认为这是挚爱给你的，尽管是诅咒，你只能接受它，一边践行着你认为理所应当的信条，一边痛苦地吞掉这个诅咒提及的永远的失败，而你从来没有想过解除掉。当然……”

桑克瑞德的眉毛悲哀地耷拉着。

“你也没觉得这样有什么不好，就像我从不害怕自己所用的方式会带来死亡一样。”

“可你并不想要死亡。”

“啊……不然我也不会逃跑，乖乖坐在那儿等着那家伙来给我一刀就行。我告诉你——他做得到。在我们第一次见面时，他就是这样的。”

桑克瑞德等于里昂热向前走了几步才让他们的逃亡之旅重启。

“不过我逃出来了，而且我也会一直逃下去，因为我不能这么死在他手里。比起如他所愿，我还有更重要的事要做。”

男人说完就陷入了沉默。关于于里昂热身上的诅咒的话题说起来并不轻松，精灵自己也不想深谈。他们披着星月在旷野上跋涉，偶尔发生的对话仅限于辨认路标和确认时间，除此之外，包括那个吻在内，两人都不再提起别的话题。

只是有时他们停下来，各自对着存在脑海里的地图分辨路线是否正确时，于里昂热便会发现桑克瑞德总在用某种尖锐的眼神看着自己。缺乏感情，又不是怀疑，仅仅是“看着”而已，并在于里昂热回望时迅速给这种眼神涂上一层暖色，让于里昂热放松一点。

“这个方向没错。”桑克瑞德说，“就快到了。”

精灵顺着桑克瑞德的手指，可以看到山丘边上森林的轮廓。再仔细一听，河流也在不倦地吟唱。

“只要到那里就可以休息到天亮。我得找两只睡着的兔子……可真饿死我了。”

桑克瑞德领着精灵登上山坡，沿着河流分支出来的小溪向高处走。不多时连于里昂热昨天进入并给少年驱魔的村庄也能看得到了，在夜幕下，草房和木屋外零星地亮着火把，村民裹着失去一个孩子的悲伤沉眠。

于里昂热记起来昨天的这个时候他和少年的家人都没合眼。他在布置仪式的场地，洒下盐线、挂起画着圣象的帷幔，用受祝圣水和箭羽筑牢结界。被凭依的少年躺在桌面上，身下垫着村庄长年保管的圣骸布。这个村子一向平静，人们以种植小麦和新薯、狩猎和牧羊为生。据说百多年前一位神使到访村中，为村民驱散了引来洪水的鬼怪，自己却不幸牺牲。村民赞誉那位神使，将神使葬在村中央，而今村中央建起了教堂，供奉着神使的墓碑，圣骸布也由此而来。

可这块圣骸布亦不能救下那少年的生命。于里昂热追问恶魔的真名时，还能看到少年泄露出的惶惶不安。他已说不清这是少年自身的恐惧还是恶魔造来的假象，但不论是少年还是恶魔，求生的意念不分敌我。

这世上有人厌世，有人轻生，同样有人渴望生存。只有把人类的生存塞进牙缝来达到自身生存目的的，才被称作魔鬼。好笑的是恶魔通过获知人类的名字侵蚀灵魂和肉身，又对暴露自己的名号警惕万分；而于里昂热救不回被凭依的受害者，还能以驱魔程序合法有效取得赦免。在人神魔三方的战争中，唯一失去决定权的，独独是其家人和于里昂热最想救回来的宿体罢了。

于里昂热突然问：“你跟他交过几次手？”

“什么？啊。不多，两三次吧，我不是他的对手，不过我很擅长逃跑。你担心他会趁我们休息的时候追上来？没事儿，根据我的经验，每次我在执行委托前听到他的消息的话，只要赶紧把驱魔的任务给做完，他就会拉下一段距离。”

“原因呢？”

“其实我也不知道，只是观察出来的。……你啊，想问什么就问吧。”

“那个人。”于里昂热明白他能细问的不多，可他必须得确认，“你知道他的名字吧？”

“嗯，知道哦。”

精灵对他的无谓张口结舌：“……你……”

“没事的。”

桑克瑞德拢着头顶飞起的白发，发尖正指着星星。

“名字和灵魂是维系在一起的，可能这也是为什么我打不过那家伙的原因之一吧。不过……”

他脸上的轻松感瞬时隐匿在黑暗里。

“你只要知道，我是绝对不会让他杀了我的——就可以了。”

 

【11】

“我是不是太小看这些蛇了啊。”

“你已经抓到它们，并置之烤架……出于对被猎食一方的感恩，我建议你先不要抱怨。”

“你要尝一口么？没有毒。”

“我吃过晚饭了。”

桑克瑞德刨开埋着枯叶的土坑，挖出焖熟了的蛇肉。为防暴露藏身地点，他没有升起篝火，不过挖土坑焖蛇肉的方法给树洞灌了不少浓烟，呛得于里昂热苦恼地爬到洞口，直抹鼻子。

“你让我怀疑你的肚子是无底洞。”

“啊哈哈哈……差不多吧，一开始我也挺奇怪的，总是吃不饱。但是后来想想，多吃倒不是坏事，反正我吃得起。”

没有火光，于里昂热也看不了书，只得将背囊塞进树洞，自己坐在土坑的上风处。

“你之前说，从自己有记忆起。”

“是啊——真不试试？”

桑克瑞德用清洗过的树叶包着蛇肉，向于里昂热递来一块。精灵皱着鼻尖，摆摆手婉拒了。

“我不记得很多事，只有自己叫什么、能做什么记得很清楚。”

“听闻染过重病或遭受极大打击后就会出现这种症状……是否向医生问诊过？”

“问了也查不出来。但是这对我没多大影响，不管它也没关系。”

“请教过占卜师和巫师么？”

“这么关心它干什么，我已经看淡了。过去怎么样不太重要啦，重要的是以后嘛。”

于里昂热抿着嘴角，探身拖出自己的背囊：“我可以试试。”

“干嘛，这是……卜卦？”

“你大可将其视作占星牌的一种。在偶尔陷入低迷情绪、迷茫不清时，我会用它来解读近段方略是否合情合理，我的命运之轨是否在诸神的掌握之中。虽看不穿太遥远的彼岸，至少能读到一定时间内的未来风语……要是你不介意我在这方面上远低于教廷占星师的水平，那就请吧，这位客人。”

精灵伸出掌心，让男人从自己手掌上取走一张卡放在一旁。随后第二张、第三张……当于里昂热翻开卡牌时，不禁沉思着叠起卡牌，抬眼望着星空，想从星辰的梦呓里找到不同的答案。

“怎么？说吧，多惨的结果我都能接受。”

于里昂热摇摇头。

“这与……结果是不是悲惨，没有太大关系。它更像一种试炼，令人困惑，可困惑本就是试炼。”

“是吗……啧。到底是什么？”

于里昂热把话挂在嘴边，又犹豫地吞下肚，给桑克瑞德看在眼里。

“再不说我就给你塞蛇肉吃。”男人作势举起了手里的树叶包，“说出来吧，没关系，我做好准备了。”

“……‘命运天定，空洞之心如浪里浮萍，利刃拨云，断绝生机’。”

于里昂热为自己要说出这个预言而有些难过，解释起来时的吐字含混不清：“你失去一部分记忆是命运；而当你找到这段记忆时，生命也将迎来终结。”

桑克瑞德听得发了愣，手也落到了膝头上。

“我抽到了什么卡？”他静了半晌，开口仍是镇定，“‘塔’逆位？”

“这才是让我疑惑的所在。”

于里昂热将那张卡牌翻给男人看。

“是‘倒吊者’，正位。”

桑克瑞德盯着卡面，眼睛张得圆圆的。于里昂热一时认不出男人是惊讶还是惊惧，只感到两人中的沉默并不完全染尽哀愁。

“你刚才说，自己只能看到比较近的未来吧。”

“嗯。”

“那么，这就是不久之后的事了。”

“桑克瑞德……”

“真的不想来点吗？我觉得挺好吃的。”

树叶包已经递到了精灵的鼻子底下，携着一股焖糊了的焦味和枯叶枯枝烧出来的碳味。于里昂热看得出桑克瑞德在想办法缓和这种气氛，只好接过来捧着，小小地尝了一口。

“还行吧？没有调料，可是蛇肉本身就有一点自己的味道，所以不算是索然无味的肉质……喂，你没事吧？”

“……不太习惯。我觉得自己嘴里，全是血和没熟透的柿子……”

“腥味太大，喝点水。”

于里昂热努力适应这种陌生的口味，却还是忍不住满脸苦涩，好像每嚼一口都能吃出对肉的全新概念来。

桑克瑞德给精灵的表情逗乐了，笑着打了个嗝，仰面一躺，双眼倒进了星海。

“你说过我的驱魔方法是在变着方式杀了自己，看来你说得没错，这也是我的命运吧。”

于里昂热赶紧吞掉嘴里的水，好让自己在桑克瑞德接着往下说之前打断对方：“你刚刚才知道这个预言，我的本意并非如此……”

“为什么会反对呢？”

桑克瑞德冲着天空问道。

“你为什么会反对我这么做呢？你明明不希望被侵至灵魂深处的宿体因驱魔净化而随之死亡，而我做到了。可你在反对……我不明白。”

“那不是一种正确的方式。它不合乎前人探索出的方法，代价也是你自身。刻意用自身消亡的危险换取这个目的……我不认为这是‘拯救’的结果……这不是应该被用作交换筹码的东西，而是另一种意义上的杀伐。”

“那现在你知道我的命数了，还会反对吗？”

他一直在发问，于里昂热才有理由把没吃完的蛇肉偷偷丢在手边。

“……你是想活下去的。”

“活下去，就意味着不能找回自己的记忆。没有记忆，就连自己是什么人都不知道。为什么能做到不死去而直接将恶魔引到身上、为什么没有诅咒的疤痕……为什么被那个人一直追杀。这些我都永远都不能知道。”

桑克瑞德伸长手，在半空中对着星空抓了抓。

“我能看得见自己的手指，看得见也是活着的象征。可是这样什么都不知道地一直活着，真的算是活着么？我到底……该不该去找这个答案？于里昂热……”

于里昂热想鼓励他几句，却在开口那瞬间感到心底冒出另一个声音阻止了他。

你不该管。

你明知道他还没有说完实话。

所以，你救不了他。

“……为什么？”于里昂热反问着这个声音，“隐瞒了什么，又回避了什么？”

而桑克瑞德在一旁答道：“也许正因为我想活着吧。”

于里昂热望过去，那男人朝他这一侧翻了个身，眨着眼睛。那颜色让精灵联想起白天对方提过的，封锁了时光的琥珀，并渐渐转深。

“冷。”桑克瑞德说，一只手探着自己的下体，褪开裤腰，露出一截分身。

在精灵宁静的目光里，他将那根柱体揉搓得肿了起来，随着加重的呼吸声渗出液体。

“刚才还没尽兴。就像还没活够一样……”

男人仅仅是凝视着于里昂热的脸，不知在想象什么，让自己的面容浮起红色，带着忘情，手掌上下搓动，双腿也弯曲起来。

“帮帮我吧。”他含着一口粘稠的蜂蜜似地唤着，“于里昂热。”

刹那间于里昂热觉得这种呼唤近似于把自己的名字向恶魔和盘托出，然而他并未经历过被恶魔啃噬灵魂的苦痛，这大约是他遭这男人蛊惑所生的错觉。于是精灵靠了过去，俯下身接上对方的嘴唇。起先正如方才在平原上那口藏在玩乐背后的吻一样，略显慌张、把主导权交给男人，可又在几秒后，他学会了反击。

他顺着桑克瑞德的领会和让步，把男人压在双臂间，沿着对方的下巴和颈线吻到胸前，扯掉搭扣。桑克瑞德伸来手打算帮他一把，也被于里昂热不甘地含住了指尖。

“学得真快。”桑克瑞德笑笑，捧起精灵的头，“教会别人做这种事的技巧，我也很有自信噢。”

“啊，我能预见得到……”

男人弯曲起身体，在于里昂热腰间使劲地吸气，双手迫切松开长袍腰带，将精灵的阴茎解放出来。

“一点点教你。”他朝在铃口上吮着，趁于里昂热没控制好手臂力量和呼吸时一把将精灵拉倒下来，靠进怀里，“先从……适应这种感觉开始……”

两根阴茎在桑克瑞德的操控中被握在一块，囊袋互相碰着，柱体被掌心不甚相同的纹路和茧子摩擦。热量和快感交缠，迅速啮上精灵的下腹和脊骨。他看着男人低头后在自己胸前晃来晃去的短发，记得它们也在另一张床上舞动的样子；也只是这一刻，于里昂热明白这些都不够。快感爬到一半便止步，而他想让它升得更高，催起河水，淹没他们；他想抢到这男人的喘息和呻吟，还有缠在自己身上的腿；他们不需要再念叨交换名字以触及灵魂的咒语，只是这样也能得到他在窗台外看到的一切。

男人在于里昂热怀里反仰起身躯，乳尖红着硬挺，诱使他去啃咬；而男人的胸膛和脖子也透着红色，脸颊和嘴唇亦然，于里昂热不知该先去接应哪一片。双掌中的分身和着粗喘的节奏挺动，硬而滚烫，滑落的体液不被夜风带走这份热度，连桑克瑞德一直发冷的手都逃不脱的热度。而他还能找到另一个地方——另一个，能把这种热度定格为永恒的地方。

于里昂热照自己这份冲动去试了，把男人推得背对着自己，阴茎对着那个入口。只要到里面去，他想得到的就都能拿到手了。

但于里昂热这份志在必得的心只持续了不到一分钟。

洪水猛然回落，冰锥从河床上倒刺而起，于里昂热的视线也由男人翘动的发尖瞬间变为一片黑沉沉的夜空，金光斑斑一阵喧嚣，取代了夜幕里的星辰。

他过了好一会才意识到自己被男人掀开了。

两人都衣着凌乱，狼狈不堪，各自倒在一侧，胸膛大幅度地起伏。

桑克瑞德的额角浸着厚厚的汗，看起来比于里昂热自己还要动摇。

“……不行。不知道为什么……就是……”

他的眼瞳和濒死的宿体一样暴突，又像是看到了什么让他惊恐不已的画面，用双臂遮住了脸，翻身用背部对着精灵。

“对不起。我……”

“……冷静下来，仔细想想的话，也许该道歉的是……”

“不是你。不是。”

于里昂热支起身，用长袍盖住男人，无意间碰到对方肢体时，发觉桑克瑞德的体温还是那么低得吓人。

他从背囊里找出自己一向叠得尽可能小的薄衫穿上，束好腰带。

“到树洞里去睡吧，外面凉。”

桑克瑞德蜷着缩小了自己占的空间，黑暗里的白发颓丧地黏在袍子边上：“不了。你也睡会吧……两天忙下来，也该累了。”

精灵无声地点着头，躬身窝进树洞。洞口不大，恰好只能看到外头那男人隆起的曲线，衬着半圆形的夜空，形同乱葬场中有幸得到一处封坟的墓。两天不停歇的忙碌奔波、新的疑虑和陌生的迷惘沉甸甸地挤着于里昂热的神经，迫使他再不情愿也得合起眼皮，否则根本找不到能在这样的夜里平顺自己呼吸的空隙。

 

【12】

天色刚泛起一分亮光，于里昂热就借着树洞外头的鸟啼声把自己从睡意中拔出来，提着背囊，给清晨的凉意和一夜睡不到软枕暖褥的酸痛激得直打哆嗦。

桑克瑞德好像才从河边回来，在河岸的斜坡上深深浅浅地走着。他见于里昂热在树洞口，举起水囊，示意自己刚才去取了水。

“准备走咯。”桑克瑞德的脸和头发揉着晨光，“路上抓只兔子。”

山丘下的村庄也醒了，远远地就能眺见牧羊人往村外赶着羊群。要不是这趟旅程本质实为逃亡又不知终点，还加了不少沉重的话题，也许这样的天气、这样的风景尚且值得他们细心观赏，惬意品味。

“拿水果做早餐，就足够了。”于里昂热说，“处理肉食，还需清洗和炙烤……多花功夫，实在是拖累脚步。”

“水果就水果吧。我以为你会喜欢炖过的水——”

男人的语句中断了。水囊掉下来，不幸砸中一只汁液肥满的毛虫。而桑克瑞德自己柱在原地，于里昂热则还没反应过来发生了什么。

直到桑克瑞德身形迅猛地扑向精灵。

“走！走！”

于里昂热被拖得身子一歪，险些扭了脚腕，好不容易才勒紧背囊，追平男人迅捷的步伐。

柔软的晨风在奔跑中化成刀子，从于里昂热意识到的那一刻起，危险感从四面八方朝他们扑来。桑克瑞德将精灵带进森林，希冀借用树木和岩石增加守备和逃脱的几率，但于里昂热没跑出多远就感到有什么人正以比他们还快的速度逼近。虽不清楚来的方向，那种猎隼用钩爪锁住猎物的寒意和爪尖刺进皮肉的痛楚已然随着这种认知扫上了精灵的脸。

他想出声提示桑克瑞德可能要迎战了，抬眼却瞥见男人背上扎着一把短刀，血从衬衣底下渗成了个慢慢滋长的圆。

尽管于里昂热对桑克瑞德用过的短刀仅有匆匆一瞥，可他凭着良好的记忆能力仍旧认得出，这刀柄就和桑克瑞德自己用的那种一模一样。

“你受伤了！”

“管不了那么多，那家伙来了，他就——”

桑克瑞德没能说完话，就不得不抽出自己的武器旋到精灵身前，眨眼间击落了两把同样的短刀。

第三把比前两把晚了一刹，第四把又晚了一刹，前者冲着桑克瑞德的胸口，后者却直直地向于里昂热射来。

“跑啊！快跑啊！”

男人格开射向于里昂热面门的那一柄刀，但因背伤牵制了动作，挡不住冲着自己的那支。

于里昂热往自己这一边用上了全力，才将桑克瑞德拉回身旁。男人硬是吃了这一击，虽然避开要害，可还是支不住失血地跪倒下来。

在他们逃跑的前方，“那个人”就等在那里，从树丛后方俯视着他们，用倒下的树干截断两侧能绕开的路径，像是已经确信桑克瑞德再也站不起来，那人才从树枝上跳下，朝前跨了一步。

对方先看了看桑克瑞德的模样，又转向于里昂热。

“听巴斯卡隆说，你接了委托。我姑且算你站在我这边……从他旁边离开的话，我就当没看到你吧。”

他的装束和手里的武器无一不显示出他只为狩猎目标而来，且准备充足，万无一失，冷冽的神情和蓄势的姿态告诉于里昂热，其实不管精灵走不走，他都要在这里割下桑克瑞德的头颅。

“你在说什么……”于里昂热看得出对方的决心，和他从委托书署名上读出来的没有两样。可他还知道这桩委托达成的后果究竟是什么，于里昂热不明白对方为何执着着非要做到这一点，“……一把钥匙开一道锁，一道锁封闭一扇门。你真的要这么做？这个后果，你真的考虑过吗？”

“那你考虑过包庇他的后果么，驱魔师？这个人，不——这个在你面前以人类的样子任意妄为的……”

对方停下来，眯着一只眼睛。于里昂热只能看到他露在额发和黑色布条外的一只眼睛，可他眯着眼睛就和桑克瑞德这么做时的模样相似。

“看来你猜测过，我们俩之间谁才是那个‘恶魔’……你选择相信了这家伙。”

“并不像你所说这么简单。”于里昂热用力扶稳一旁的桑克瑞德，按着他的伤口，“我要思考的是，你们之间调停的可能性。”

“你难道真的这么天真，以为我能和他共存？”

于里昂热的话困在嘴边。按照他的猜测和分析再加上世界的规律，“无法共存”是显而易见的结局。他想过这不可避免，然而不可避免不代表对他们都好。

“别说了，他明白得很。”

桑克瑞德支着于里昂热的手臂撑起自己，擦了擦嘴角的血迹。

“就是明白，才这么坚决。我也明白，所以我得逃跑。因为如果我跑不掉，这个家伙就……”

“不用说得好像自己对我有恩。”

“那我该说成什么样？因为你自大、因为你以为自己是星、是能被朋友们依靠的人，因为你心里的空洞让真正的恶魔趁虚而入害死了朋友？”

桑克瑞德撇开于里昂热的阻拦，重新执刀对那人冲了上去。

“杀了我你也会死，对吧……这样就能赎罪了，这样你就满足了？”

“我只是要处理掉自己创造出的恶魔。”

“啊，是。我就是你说的那种东西，但不是你。我不是你啊——桑克瑞德！”

“说出这种名字也是没用的。”

那人沉着地将桑克瑞德格到一臂之外，右手短刀掉了个方向，刀尖直指桑克瑞德的喉咙。

“装什么神气？明明是连重要的人都没保护好，悔恨得不得了，才嫉妒我在外头逍遥自在吧？我不是你，让我再来一次，我就不会犯你的错误！”

桑克瑞德避开了对着喉咙的攻击，重新缩短距离试图从对方的左侧下刀，却敌不过那人的灵敏，连试几次都处于下风。

他们并非实力悬殊，也不是因为桑克瑞德伤势有碍行动。于里昂热观察了一阵，暗暗下起咒语。

他们的实力差在决意上。谁真谁假尚不明朗，桑克瑞德是不是因为某些就像恶魔畏惧神使身上的加护那般的原因被对方压制也还不能定论，只有这份在交锋中不经意流露的决意差距可以被辨认得出，也能决定胜败。

“就是因为没能保护好他们，连累过同伴。”那人架住桑克瑞德的短刀，自己的刀柄轻轻一送，“才不能放任你这头恶魔……继续在外头招摇。”

刀刃送进了桑克瑞德的胸膛。与此同时，于里昂热也念完了自己的咒语。一时间林木惊动，鸟兽惧怕着位高于低等生命的力量，从巢穴中飞散逃窜，森林一片喧哗。

那人没料到于里昂热的咒语直奔自己，普通的武器也挡不住这样的进攻，受咒语召唤而出的光带缠上他的脚裸，一把将他提上半空，狠狠甩进树丛。

趁光带交错封住对方去路，于里昂热将半身挂彩的桑克瑞德扔到自己背上。

“我们走。”

 

【13】

“放开我吧。”

于里昂热不知道自己该逃向何方，只是不敢松懈地一直奔跑。

“放了我……”

“他暂时追不上来。那个结界可以——”

“我跑不了了。”

男人想把自己从于里昂热的背上扯下来，但精灵牢牢地反箍着他，手指不惜掐进他的腿。

“真的，跑不了了……对恶魔刺下的刀子，有什么效果……我们都明白。”

“你不是。”

“我不是什么？”桑克瑞德吃吃咳着笑出声，“不是恶魔吗？不，我就是。虽然不甘心……但他说得没错。我差点忘了，我差点忘了啊……差点忘记自己是什么东西，差点把你骗进来……”

“你说过不会让那人如愿地杀死自己。逃是求生关键，风情之事以后再谈。”

“哎哟，好诱人的未来啊。”

桑克瑞德揪了一把精灵的耳朵尖。

“那时候我叫了你名字。实际上如果你再强硬一点，你就会被附身、被诅咒，被下一个驱魔师消灭掉……这就是真相。这就是我……”

男人在精灵背上汩汩地淌着血，四肢和往生者一样冰冷。而他实际上一直都这么冰冷，在和另一个人眼神交汇的瞬间，于里昂热看得到纠缠在藤蔓中的谜底掉进了无暇的湖水。

“一直想吃东西……是因为我需要食物补充能量……能吸引恶魔对我说出名字，是因为我跟它们是同等的存在……诅咒的影响消散得快，也是……”

“逃出去，活下来，桑克瑞德。活下来，你们才能找到平衡。单纯消灭掉其中一方根本不能解决任何问题——”

“你不能再这么喊我了。”

“可以。”

“不，不能了。这个名字的真正的主人就在附近，他才是名字的所有者。你见过他的全名……”

他自嘲地抖着肩膀。

“不过，就算说了他的名字，他也不会听你的。他……我们。我们就是这样。”

“那就跟我在一起。”于里昂热觉得这种直白的说法绊着他的舌头，“我是无关者，他不会伤害我。”

“就算这样，你也救不了我……没有人能救一个恶魔。也没有人能救——决定了结自己性命的蠢货。”

桑克瑞德终于拧开了于里昂热的手，轻飘飘的身躯滑到了草地里。

“我对你撒谎了，我没那么想活命。我会死，到这一步谁也改变不了。我没有那么大的决心去和他斗，太没用了，还得想法子保全自己的面子。”

“不，我看得到你当时的决心非虚假面具。”

“你又知道什么！”

桑克瑞德叫得有些凶狠，但脸色立即抱着歉意松软下来。

“没必要把别人的谎话当成自己的负担。”

他似乎想要再叫一次于里昂热的名字，又记起自己的身份，紧张地咬住话语。

“有件事我得告诉你，昨晚发现的。你啊，大概一直没注意吧……爱着你的人是绝对不会诅咒你的。她给你的，是祝福哦。”

他不再看着精灵，吃力地支着自己。他们头上的树杈挡住了光，早晨的太阳一时找不到这里，没能带走一整夜氤氲于此的寒意，让桑克瑞德像个真正的人类那样轻声打了个喷嚏，张开双手。

“我的记忆在你身上。”

他认命似地迎上追到这里的人，手心还有刀影晃动，但也只晃了一瞬。

桑克瑞德看看被击飞出去的短刀，撇撇嘴。

“正位的倒吊者……这个结果是属于你的才对。”

那人紧平静地抽出一把造型不同的弯刀。

“我不想承认我和你一样，但你坚持说我们原为一体。要是这个名字原本属于你，那我的名字是什么呢？那个我不知道的名字，没法让我撒谎的那个……”

那人的嘴角总算动了动。

“是……再怎么深刻、巴不得狠狠揍过去的自己一顿让他清醒，甚至干脆杀掉就好……也回不了头的……”

那人把桑克瑞德拽向自己，附在他耳边快速说了句什么。桑克瑞德也屏着气听着，在一闪而过的惊讶后，满意地合上了眼。

“噢……记得跟这家伙道歉。我们俩的份——”

阳光终于找到了这片翠绿色的草丛，蒸干了露水。

于里昂热的手臂里什么也没有，面前的草丛上仅剩一片红黑的血。

他说不上自己是不是早就在心里演练过这个画面。这一片红黑色在他的视野中反复晃动，却只是风在玩乐。

于里昂热微微握起手指，抓住这片沾着血的草。

“这是祝福吗，穆恩布瑞达？是会改变这种命运的祝福吗？”

那男人消失得太快了，就像跌到于里昂热面前一样，打坏了东西，扯坏了袍子，赔也赔不了。

于里昂热把目光抬高，对着伫立在阳光边上的另一个人。在对方脚边，一只被刀刃切成两半的小木偶死气沉沉地躺着。

“这就行了？……桑克瑞德，桑克瑞德·沃特斯。”

对方有着相同的发色，一只同样让人联想到封住时光的琥珀的眼睛，另一只则隐没在额发后。除了这些颜色和他们持刀的手法姿势，于里昂热根本无法从面前的人身上找到原属于桑克瑞德的影子。

“行了。”对方回答，眉眼间搭起卸掉心上一块大石后虚脱乏力的笑容，“这样就够了。”

他贴着树干，一节节跌坐下来。于里昂热感到不好跑过去查看时，那双眼睛已被薄薄的皮肤彻底挡住了。

 

【14】

少年的家人对于里昂热还保有敬意。经过村里牧师的解释，他们对自己的孩子再不舍和痛惜，也不得不承认这是那少年的宿命。

少年的葬礼定在两天后。从少年去世到现在，每天他的亲眷都会早早起身，结伴到山林里摘回大片的红色花朵。身强体壮的男丁伐下成熟的紫衫木，削平树皮做成木筏；年长的妇人则将采来的红花装饰在木筏上，备好蔬果，把少年生前用过的衣物、喜欢的玩具整齐地罗在木箱里。

“河流会带他去应许之地。”牧师对于里昂热说，“红色的花代表生者的祝福，为他往生的道路驱邪，也希望他的转生还能回到我们身边，继续做这一家人的孩子。”

牧师合上经书。

“此生安息与走向来世都是他的历练，您也不必这么难过，尊敬的先生。您还有想对神倾诉的吗？”

“注定毁灭，和违抗命运终究走向毁灭……眼看这种事发生无能为力的自己，究竟得到过什么祝福？”

“命运一事，古来连诸神皆读不透。爱上同一个美人的两位神明，纵使获得至高者的调停，最终也禁不住谁心底闪过贪念，令这美人殒于林间，徒留世世代代口口相传的流言。此时谁能给予痛失所爱的人祝福？只是时过境迁，车辙碾碎红泥，世间忘却这一切，你可能也等不到给你这份答案的人。所以是否得到祝福和体谅，先看你自己是不是愿意接受它。祝福和责罚，自从自心……”

教堂里帮工的小童在门外唤着牧师，说是要复习一次送葬仪式的流程。于里昂热不好再打扰，鞠躬道谢后告别牧师。

黄昏已近，村子里擅长针线活的大婶将于里昂热前两日被坼坏的长袍送了回来。于里昂热打算付钱，大婶却摆着手说这只是缝几针的小事。

于里昂热过意不去，坚持着在这名大婶家买了两张手巾和一篮水果，临走前想了想，又多买了两套衬衫。

这下不好意思的反倒是对方了。

“麻烦你到这偏僻乡下来，还卖给你东西……”

“现在是我在叨扰你们。”

于里昂热抱着果篮和衣服，一路与认得他的村民道谢和招呼，沿着碎石子铺成的小路拐进夹在粮仓与锅炉房之间的角落里，看着村民在村中固定的几个位置上点起夜间照明用的火把。

这个角落里搭了座简陋的棚屋，原本给村民在秋季祭祀神明的典礼召开前看守牲器和粮食时用来过夜，现在被于里昂热暂时借来栖身。

他意外地在门前发现了一个盛着清水的木桶，水面还没落灰，看来是刚放在这儿不久的。

于里昂热四下望望，只见一个女孩躲在数米外，朝这里挥挥手。

“母亲说，里头有人生了病，要用清水擦身，洗净那些东西。”

“谢谢您，也请替我向她致谢。”

这女孩是过世的少年的妹妹。

于里昂热揩了下眼角，腾出手提起木桶推开门。

屋内一片昏暗，平素不被使用的时候，这里大半空间都堆着稻草，只由于于里昂热请求借用，村里恰好没出去上工的男人才帮他把稻草推进角落，擦净木床和桌子，让于里昂热和另一个人能有个落脚的地方。

开始时村民建议于里昂热到民家里借宿，至少能让另一个人烤着火，但于里昂热慎重地婉谢了这个提议。

他不能担保自己带进村子里的男人能不能正常地醒来。毕竟现在躺在屋子里的人，他已经称不上是认识的了。

于里昂热用屋里留下的木盆分出一点清水，将手巾泡进去，再捞出来拧成半干，叠在桑克瑞德的额头上。

他也不确定这么做有没有用，只是凑近对方时看这男人在昏沉里脸色泛红，探手一摸，觉得男人体温的确比自己手掌的高了一点，才像是无事可做、硬找理由似地这么做了。

过了会儿于里昂热又想，也许是因为他已经习惯“那个桑克瑞德”冰凉的温度，就像被冻伤了，碰什么都是烫的。为此他把棚屋内的柱子、矮凳和堆积在角落中的稻草都摸了一遍，找回原有的触感，才重又试了试那男人的额头。

“是真的。”

想再骗自己也骗不了，这男人的体温确实高得过分。村人送来的水桶派上了用场，于里昂热将第二条手巾浸湿后搭在臂上，动手去解对方胸前的搭扣，敞开他的前襟。

起初于里昂热以为自己看走了眼，连忙赶去屋外借来一簇火，经由这点光亮将男人前襟下显现出的东西细细查看一遍，接着剥掉了对方的上衣。

“你和他到底谁才是……恶魔？”

于里昂热冲着眼前的景象呆住了，失落和不自信使他险些抛弃自己在这一刻想通了的前因后果，还有眼下他要采取的办法与将男人带回这里来的目的。

“活下来。”

于里昂热拍醒自己，拿湿布擦拭起桑克瑞德身躯，粗布料在斑驳遍布的诅咒疤痕上刮擦，不多时被男人的高热传染，水分和布料都热乎乎的。他感到对方的气息越来越弱，不由得加重了语气。

“死亡是卑鄙的逃避。活下来，向我亲口解释这一切，负起你们联手欺骗我的责任来……”

像是被于里昂热弄得烦了，桑克瑞德竟在火光里微微睁开一丝眼睛，迷迷怔怔地看着面前的精灵。他突然清醒多了，也认出了于里昂热的脸。

“……向你道歉……”

“醒来再说这些。”

男人的目光转亮，想起什么似地使出仅存的力气扣紧了于里昂热的手腕，上身往精灵这边倒来。

“听着。”

“等你好点了再说。”于里昂热接住这块发烫的沉重黑铁，可黑铁会扭动和说话，这才是精灵闻所未闻的。

“听着，于里昂热，你身上的诅咒，我得现在告诉你……”

于里昂热怕他说完这句话就会咽气，想把对方按回床上，甚至产生出“用手巾堵住他的嘴”的想法。他的手臂也这么实践起了这个想法，却被桑克瑞德扭着脖子闪开。

“你身上的诅咒……来自于你自己。”他半挂在于里昂热肩上，一副即便身躯就要沉进泥潭也要留下声音警示于里昂热的架势，“是你自己……对你自己下了诅咒。”

 

【15】

「啊，这不是桑克瑞德吗？……你手里，拿的是刀么？……怎么可能嘛，桑克瑞德怎么可能对着我们出刀？是吧，塔尤恩？」

「对，对。桑克瑞德先生已经是我们最后一个防线了，是绝对不会伤害我们的啊。」

桑克瑞德低头看了眼刀上的血。血迹里映着他的短发，他弯起眼睛。

「是啊，不会。我会保护好你们的……」

这样就够了。

「他们不会死在别人手里，只有你能做到这点。你看，你不是做到了吗？」

一双手臂从他身后伸来，轻柔地环着他。

「这是最好的保护。现在，再也没人能伤害他们了。你做到了，恭喜你。」

这双手臂将桑克瑞德轻轻地拢紧怀中，让他顺势靠下。这怀抱虽然有点凉，却像初秋的溪流，水量不大，若有若无地淹过脚背，浅笑着无忧，轻唱着丰收，几具人体在水中一动不动。

桑克瑞德躺在对方怀里，让对方抚摸自己的脸颊，仰起下巴接受那人的亲吻。唾液濡出嘴角时他感到唇瓣火辣辣地疼，但想不起嘴唇是什么时候撕破的，只在对方的劝哄下将之当成带刺的甜蜜，挺高前胸，拉长颈线，供对方温存地吮吸和舔吻。

「这样你就可以休息一会了。」

绵滑的丝织物缠上他的手脚，包覆着他的腰线和背，摸起来像是丝织物，仔细摩挲又像溪水。桑克瑞德不确定这些是什么，但他不否认自己很享受这样的触感，由着它们慢慢浸入自己身体时情不自禁地扭着身体去碰触，呢喃着“舒服”的慨叹。

「舒服吗？」那人伏在桑克瑞德上方，跟着暗色的软布一起慢慢挺进桑克瑞德身体，「什么都不用想……谁的话也不要听……你已经做到了，再也不用担心自己的力量不够了。」

那人抚弄着桑克瑞德的腰线，在下腹和阴茎上吻了吻，听着桑克瑞德的呜咽，就着插入的姿势将他平放在这些不知名的织物上。

「舒服吗？」

「很……很棒……」桑克瑞德诚实地答道，一张嘴就被这些自己动起来了的奇妙物体填住了口腔。他为了获取空气而高昂着脖子，却在每次试图张大嘴制造缝隙时不断被塞得更满。他感到窒息，心里却不惊慌。那人说没事，他就会没事；他的朋友们安全了，不仅安全还安静，再也不会去危险的地方……

他感到自己渐渐升了起来，似乎是哪些织物在抬高他的躯体。四肢张开、全无防备地被包裹起来，从内到外都受着温和的抚触，仿佛回到母胎之中，即使头脑没有这种记忆，也得到了如同羊水的滋养。

那人在他体内律动，扳着他的下巴，不断地问：「舒服吗？」

而他每次都试着点头，希望能更舒服、更舒服——是的，只要他同意，那人就能让他更加满足，满足到眼前晃动的黑影变成白光，堵在口中的物体也兴奋地抽插起他的喉咙，一丁点碰触，不管是哪里，赋予的快感都令他战栗。

桑克瑞德闷着呻吟，两腿不受控制地打着抖。他不知道自己的极限在哪，耸起腰部迎合也不够，奋力贴合身上奇异的织物也不够。

「他只是被蛊惑了。星海的圣女为他担保……」

「这是个特例。从前不曾有过被侵蚀到这个程度还能活下来的宿体……」

桑克瑞德微侧过脸，想听请谁在说什么。但索取着他的人捏着他的脸颊，把塞在他嘴里的东西往更深处一压。

「不去听，不去想。他们给不了你想要的，只有我能给你。想要力量也好，想要爱人也罢……」

他的视线被体内骤然加剧的欲望点燃，以至于他没能马上辨认出眼前这片暗红色的意义。

直到在他后穴内抽动的阴茎捅得狠厉起来，身上的“那些东西”也凶相毕露地勒进他的皮肤，使他除了在这张伪装成爱巢的蛛网中动弹不得、徒留赤裸和献祭般的放纵姿态，他才对这一切生出了一丝困惑。

他在干什么？

在和谁交媾？

谁在给他快感，而他的名字又给了谁？

桑克瑞德望着正上方的脸，而他又从正上方俯视着自己的脸。

他突然明白了。

 

【16】

正上方有四根横梁，是白蚁喜欢的那种木头。有两张蜘蛛网，积着厚厚的灰。

桑克瑞德·沃特斯等待着，等到右眼的视线足够清晰，能数得出蛛网的丝。

充作照明的火把快要燃尽了，这说明从他上一次有意识到现在，只过去了大半个夜晚。

他转动脖颈，在棚屋里找到了那个精灵族驱魔师。后者蜷在屋子另一边的稻草堆里，火光照出对方凹陷着的眼窝。

桑克瑞德觉得自己在森林里失去意识前认定这精灵族会抛下自己的念头还不够坚定，不然这种发现自己并未被独自丢下后的安心感绝不会出现。

“……变得软弱了啊。”

桑克瑞德艰难地坐起身，静了一会儿，压住晃动带来的晕眩感，同时注意到身上遭诅咒后留下的腐败疤痕都敷上了沾着圣水的绷带和贴片。

他以为自己死定了，就像教廷的驱魔师在驱逐他身上那只恶魔时事先也断定他活不了一样。恶魔抢夺和人类灵魂相牵的名字并啃食、取而代之，变成形同宿体半身一般的存在，杀灭和驱逐它们都会使名字和灵魂遭受不可挽回的损伤，他能活下来已经幸运过了一回，再有第二回，大约就只能是梦中痴妄罢了。

当然，桑克瑞德还不敢保票自己会一直这么无恙下去。可至少他没有马上死在森林里，于里昂热也没决绝地放弃他。

这精灵显然较真地非要让桑克瑞德说个明白，哪怕桑克瑞德不认为自己还有这个机会。只是幸好——桑克瑞德望着于里昂热陷在稻草堆里、只突兀地露出一只尖耳朵的轮廓——幸好他赶上了；那只木偶也没有放肆得太过分，让事态发展到彻底失控的地步。

“留在这里还有什么意义？真是的，多管闲事。”

桑克瑞德够不到衣服，下床打算拿回武器和衣物，趁于里昂热没睡醒时尽快脱身。可于里昂热早就不肯遂他的愿，桑克瑞德还没能离床半步，就给某些东西连拽带扯，仰面倒在床边。

他在阴暗的环境里瞪眼寻找攻击自己的东西，只见几根金光闪闪的带子在半空中绕来绕去，认准目标后就像闻到了肉味的野兽一拥而上，构成它们的咒语唤起了桑克瑞德身上一直不曾消退过的来自恶魔的诅咒。

深藏的恶毒诅咒运起力量，反抗着这些光束所携带的圣言。这对普通人类来讲负担非一般沉重，尽管光束的本意只是要把桑克瑞德关在这里。

男人哭笑不得，一回头就看到于里昂热已经醒了。精灵正严肃地观望着眼前的场面，丝毫没有帮把手的意思。

“你这家伙……”桑克瑞德擒住一根光带，却不知道这种捉蛇的手法对咒语光带有没有效果。手臂过不了几秒也使不上力了，他只能眼看着光带反咬过来，拉成直线将他的手臂挂上了床头。

“人类。”于里昂热这才出了声，嗓音比承受着两重折磨的男人更像恶魔附体，“胆大妄为，自比解锁之钥，实则苦痛缠身……不仅并未退却，还反噬他人骨血。”

“没有这么严重吧？你要是不多此一举，放着我自己来处理那家伙，不就什么事都没了？”

于里昂热的手伸了过来，在吊着男人臂膀的光带上扯了一把。

“你以为你能控制他的一切？不能，桑克瑞德。他作为某种精神、思念和执着的化身，就算不是我本人，也总有一天要与其他什么人产生联系。”

于里昂热危险地向男人凑近：“他不仅仅是你的。”

“别犯蠢了，他就是‘我的’。你要是什么都不知道，就老老实实放我——”

武器不止限于手脚。桑克瑞德猛地弹起身，够着于里昂热的手肘，就这样恶狠狠地咬了下去，趁对方吃痛放松对光带掌控的间隙，男人意图翻起来挣开光带好去抢夺衣服。

但长年累积的诅咒被催醒后造出蛇蚁蝎蝗噬咬骨髓般的剧痛令男人很快颓然倒下，心脏鼓动远远超出正常人应有的速度，呼吸被堵在胸膛里的淤泥堵塞，只得一分浅进，而后加倍呼出，血流亦失去了维系生命的功能。

桑克瑞德知道自己的容貌现在在他人眼里会有多可怕：将另一半灵魂重新纳入容器的负面影响没在森林里发作，反倒在这里爆发了。曾经的诅咒苏醒了，“那只木偶”驱魔时招来而又转移到他身上的诅咒也认出了他们的本质，兴奋地发挥效用。他只要张开嘴，人们就能在他嘴里找出漆黑的獠牙；只要睁开眼，眼球就将带着血丝摇摇欲坠；只要伸展手脚，暴突出的青筋和黑斑遍布，如同恶疾的根源。

他的意识开始模糊，但有一点还残存在脑海里。

“离……远……点……”桑克瑞德对面前的人影嘶喊，“远……”

然而那人不顾劝阻，又或是干脆没有听见似地靠近了，瞳孔映着火光，不自然地闪烁。

或者把自己交给教廷也可以，桑克瑞德精疲力竭地想，至少教廷的驱魔师可以处置掉他。

他试着组织言语向于里昂热表达这个意愿，却被精灵在自己后脑勺上一拍，重心不受自控地朝前偏移。

“我也有我自己的想法。你的想法、你的愿望实现了……接下来该轮到我的了。”于里昂热的下巴垫着桑克瑞德的头顶，指挥光带松开男人的手臂，铺成毯子形状盖下来，还将桑克瑞德披散开的长发拂开，“你坚称‘他’就是你，那么……我的疑问和欠我的赔偿款，都该由你负责。”

这声音混进了呼唤神名时的节奏和语气，桑克瑞德快要被压扁了的意识重新得到支撑。

“……多少钱？”

 

【17】

「星海的圣女担保也不能放任他胡来。」

「经过这段时间的监控，他已经是无害的了。」

「必须有人对牺牲者负责。」

「处死不是唯一的出路，他还有能用的价值。」

桑克瑞德对门外的争执不屑一顾。就是说给他听的，他太清楚了。

他能负责。让他偿命、让他去注定回不来的战场，把他派到恶魔的祭坛上，送他去炼狱里刺杀魔王都可以，只要他能负责。

桑克瑞德对未知的裁判只担心一点：星海的圣女会因替他担保被教廷施压。唯独这点，桑克瑞德无法忍受。

错都在他。他狂妄自满又渴望力量，没能正视自己的弱点，给恶魔钻了空子。凭依来的恶魔借他的手毁掉了一支教廷的小队，驱魔连带的投入和损失都是历史上罕见的。明明死去就可以解决许多问题，但他竟然活下来了。

异端审问官让“活着”变成了比“死亡”还重的责罚，由于和圣女站在一边的骑士武力与异端审问官相当，异端审问暂时拿他没什么办法，只能将他关在牢里，每天差遣小卒到牢门外宣读死亡名单和损失数额，借用圣典细数他的罪过。

而桑克瑞德能做的仅是在牢里干着急，害怕教廷的派系之争以他为起点转移到圣女身上。好几次他冲撞牢门，要求门外的小卒传话加紧审判进程，却得不到回应；几次之后，异端审问官便下令将他单独关在另一条走廊上，所有人不得与他对话。

他在快要被黑夜和死寂吞吃掉的时候折断了桌腿，用铁勺将其挖成一个木偶的形状，每天对着木偶倾吐苦闷。

“如果没有发生过这些，我现在会是什么样？”

桑克瑞德回忆自己对木偶说过的话。

“谁来告诉我，过去的哪些做法和想法是错误的，会招致灾难和毁灭？……要是来得及，我还能改变多少？”

“可现实就是，已经来不及了。”

“……是啊，来不及了。圣女去了星海，他们才放我出来。”桑克瑞德抓过自己在入狱期间留长也不修剪的头发把玩了会儿，“要不是这件事，她不会到星海去……”

“这只是教廷派系纷争的一种……激化后的结果。”

“你想说这不完全是我的错？不行啊。‘必须得有人对这件事负责’。”

“既然如此，更应长远来看。若是你轻易就死在这里，圣女的努力便白费了。”

于里昂热束紧沾了圣水的绷带，打好结。

“你感觉怎么样？”

“好多了。”桑克瑞德动动手指，又抬抬手臂。蚁虫在血管内爬行的感觉消失了，神言与圣水的清净效力正在逐渐压制诅咒，虽然他一时半会还动不了，但至少不会马上被蜂拥而至的毒咒吃干抹净，“……趁我现在多剩了几口气，赶紧把你要问的问完吧。”

“做不到的承诺，就不该信口说满。”于里昂热答道，“你们都是如此。‘他’谎称自己能活下来，而你假装自己寻死觅活。”

“嚯？”

“可实际上，‘他’不过是在逃避；而你……早已渡过了对自己最不信任的那段时光。”

精灵盖上小药箱，装回背囊。

“回收——亦即杀灭‘他’之后可能发生的后果，不管是好是坏，你都将欣然接受。你认为……这是‘负责’的一部分吧？对你自己产生的影响已不重要，重要的是结果……”

“从哪看出来的？”

“这些咒疤。‘他’的皮肤表面没有诅咒的疤痕，而你却有。”于里昂热的目光平静却不失锐利，“‘他’说过，每次驱魔之后，你就暂时追不上他。我猜……是因为你代替他承受了驱魔时衍生的诅咒。既然‘他’——一个没有记忆、只剩下你本人残留在‘他’脑海中的本能的木偶都观察得到，那你不可能不明白这点。你……故意纵容‘他’去驱魔。”

桑克瑞德叹了口气。从他在巴斯卡隆嘴里听到一个特立独行的驱魔师连委托书都收走了的那一刻起，桑克瑞德就猜到这个驱魔师不好对付：“……毕竟不是坏事。只要他还记得逃走，能妥善利用自身特质实行驱魔的工作也不随便影响到其他人，我就还能容忍他到处乱跑……”

“那么这次，为什么强制自己追上来？”

“因为他影响到你了。别多想，不是你而换成别人的话，我也要追上去。”

桑克瑞德瞥着于里昂热变得阴暗的脸色：“明白了吧？那是他的本能，就像恶魔喜欢追寻富有好奇心的宿体一样。你离得太近，他就会被吸引，在无意识的情况下，找到机会就——”

“‘他’不是有心的。”

“他就是我，我比你了解他。不要固执……最后他也跟你说清楚了吧？那些话都是骗你的，除了……”

“除了？”

桑克瑞德斟酌了一会儿。

“除了你自己的事。”

“所爱之人的祝福？”

“是的。”男人指指自己的眼睛，“这是通过交合，念出你的名字的时候看到的真相。”

他惊讶地发现那精灵的脸从阴沉转为烂熟的番茄般的颜色。

“……噢。”桑克瑞德翻了个白眼，在心底骂了那木偶两句，“他可真是带坏了个好孩子。”

“照你所说，‘他’就是你。”

“确实如此。但我可没有……呃……”

“还有难受的感觉？”

“是有点……”

“睡吧。”于里昂热脸上的红色迅速蜕变成冷漠，“天亮之后，到教堂去待一会儿，或许更有效果。”

“去教堂还不如你现在马上回城，让城里的神甫找教廷的骑士团过来。”桑克瑞德嗤了一声，“异端审问官也可以。”

“委托书还在我手里，是你用你的真名写下的契约，形成不容违抗的规则。”

“委托内容是‘杀了他’，而他已经死了。”

“‘他’没有死，‘他’就是你。”

“那你更应该叫教廷骑士过来。我可是使用过分离灵魂这种邪术的家伙，足够让异端审问官判我的刑……”

“为什么？”于里昂热抬起脸，“你们都如此固执，固执之处却令人费解。为什么……非要将自己置于死地不可？”

精灵的眼睛眯得狭长，一张有着正直和内敛气质的脸上显现出了酷似狐狸的影子。

“啊……你们果然是‘同一个人’。你想逃走。”

“若你只是问赔偿金的事，那我可以给你。那家伙承接驱魔委托拿到的钱也给挥霍得差不多了，不是太贵的话，我现在就……”

“一千个金币。”

桑克瑞德差点咬了舌头：“多少？”

“一千个金币。”

“你在诓我。”

于里昂热扶着胸口：“我以我的灵魂起誓。”

“……那，你们在城里驱魔的酬劳是八百个金币，全归你。加上我自己发出委托的酬劳……”

“八千个金币。”

桑克瑞德冷下脸：“你就是在诓我。”

“我以我的灵魂起誓。”

“你用你的灵魂起誓你在诓我。”

精灵不置可否地歪着头。

“别开玩笑了！”桑克瑞德焦灼地挥开手臂，又抑不住大动作带来的恶心感，“……我连我回收这一部分灵魂后会变成什么样都不知道，他的本质和恶魔是一样的！”

“圣女前往星海之后，懊悔的情感剧烈到不经意间分离成两个部分……被分离的‘他’也不承认自己与你同质……你将‘他’定义为什么？”

桑克瑞德无力地瞪视着打破砂锅的精灵。

“……他觉得自己是个能抹消过去错误的‘新开始’，这种想法对迷茫的人而言，无异于恶魔施展诡计的托词。”

“那么‘他’还不是你所说的恶魔。”

“他已经是了。从他和你一起逃出城开始，我感觉得到……”

屋里弥漫着压抑的沉默。桑克瑞德无声地确认自己取得了暂时性胜利，在构成床铺的木板上转着脑袋，目光透过木墙的缝隙投向屋外。

当异端审问官宣布他可以出狱，并告知敏菲利亚已经履行作为圣女的诺言，投入分割人间和神域境界线的那天起，他对木偶所说的每一句话都带上了特殊的意义。白天他专注于执行教廷下发的工作，夜里借思念和懊丧筑牢继续活着的信念，甚至不知从什么时候开始，他在对木偶说话时还用锉刀打磨表面，在它的胸口上刻下雕花。

而后这只木偶不见了。在一个圆月当空却造了个噩梦的夜里，这只木偶从反锁着的房间里凭空消失了。桑克瑞德检查过所有的出口，最后无奈之下请教廷里信得过的占星师测算，才得到了“灵魂已经被分裂”的结论。

「你会在追寻的路上，遇到一位和你拿到过同样卡牌的驱魔师。」

在桑克瑞德向教廷告假准备出发追捕那只木偶之前，占星师警告道。

「若你放过你的灵魂，他就会死，或反之……则是你。」

「啊哈，既然拿了一样的牌，苦恼大概都是相似的咯。那么我们可以和解吗？总不会是要跟那驱魔师打个你死我活吧？」

「星辰所示，并无‘和解’的征象。萨雷安的暗涌、对执事之人的要求是这般严苛……违逆星象指出的命运，从没有人得到过理想中的结局。」

桑克瑞德暗暗气恼着，他还是晚了一步，让那木偶给于里昂热制造了某种错觉。而今这精灵族的固执往他身上招呼来了，尽管只是寥寥几次，但桑克瑞德没有一次不想赶紧离对方远点。

都怪那木偶把话说得那么好听，弄得现在桑克瑞德不敢再去回忆于里昂热看着他毁掉木偶时的表情。要是于里昂热也眼看着他死去，那表情一定会在他走向炼狱时困扰他一路。

“说到底，还是太软弱了才造成这种结果吧……”

于里昂热在桑克瑞德的身后幽幽接道：“是吗？”

桑克瑞德把脸转了回来：“问完了没有？我可以走了么？”

“从恢复程度来说，你暂时是走不动的……”

“那你走吧。”

“我没能救回这村中的少年，我想看完他的葬礼……‘总得有人对此负责’。”

“你啊。不是说了，那是你自己给你自己下的诅咒。侵蚀到一定程度后的宿体无法存活，这不是每个驱魔师都很清楚的吗？”

“我从不记得自己诅咒过自己。”

“就像我也不记得自己什么时候容许灵魂分成两半一样。”

于里昂热头低了下去，要求桑克瑞德停留的强硬态度忽然消失了。

“……‘他’说，我的爱人给我的是祝福。”

“是这样没错。”

“可星辰的征象显示，我身上确实存在一道诅咒。”

桑克瑞德快给这精灵气笑出声：“谁告诉你这是那位好姑娘给你的诅咒？不是的，于里昂热……对你的祝福和诅咒在你身上并存。前者来自你的挚爱，后者则源于你对自己的苛责……”

“谁不是这样的呢。”

桑克瑞德惧惮着精灵将话题踢回自己身上的本事，赶忙打住，换了个评价。

“不过我看你并不怨恨她。虽然很痛苦，但还是……”

于里昂热轻轻开口，打断了桑克瑞德：“现在，我确信你们是同一个人了。你叫我的名字的表情……和‘他’一模一样。”

“搞什么……你才发现啊？”

 

【18】

桑克瑞德又昏昏沉沉地睡了很长时间。他能听到外界的交谈和脚步声，似乎是于里昂热在和来探访的村人说话，购买食物和水。他不止一次在察觉到自己还保有对外界认知的时候思考着怎么离开这里，却也不止一次落败于身体的窘况。

他当然不希望自己一直这么无力下去，跟教廷请的假也不剩多久了，加上返程的路，他还得留出足够的时间写一份说明书，好对那只木偶逃跑期间发生的所有签署过“桑克瑞德”这名字的驱魔委托书作出解释。这两天于里昂热被牵扯进来，等桑克瑞德不在人世了，这份说明书就将是唯一能佐证那精灵清白的东西了。

于里昂热在他身边进进出出，翻弄他的身躯检查疤痕底下流淌着的诅咒是否暂时屈服，在教堂敲钟时给他喂水和果子，和着教堂传来的唱诗念着具有受本地神信加持的经文。只是于里昂热这么做时声音洪亮，足以盖过教堂的唱诗声，让桑克瑞德改变了对这精灵族喜欢压着嗓子说话的看法。

一来二去，桑克瑞德在迷蒙中靠着进食和于里昂热与人对话的次数估算出时间大约已过去两天，反过来说，那不幸的少年过世也有差不多五日，下葬的时刻不会再拖。

桑克瑞德知道自己能跑出去的机会只有于里昂热外出参加葬礼之时。到时候那精灵作为旅行者出席这场葬礼，又兼备驱魔人的身份，一定会尽责尽职地从开始陪同到结束。

那悲哀的、用不幸来诅咒自己，又力图逃脱不幸命运的精灵族。桑克瑞德抓紧时间沉下心让体能加快恢复速度，同时在思绪底部寻找另半边灵魂残留的感知。

如果是“他”，这时候在想什么呢？

桑克瑞德不敢肯定自己能不能感知得到。“他”和他是一体的，但也存在被独立出去的记忆，而桑克瑞德自己仅能通过夜间那木偶熟睡、灵魂如游丝飘动时捕捉到一丁点共感。通过木偶在混乱中呼喊于里昂热名字时翻阅到的及建议，桑克瑞德只确定于里昂热正是占星师所说的另一个抽到过“倒吊者”卡牌的驱魔师。按照占星师的说法，他要是追不上揣着自己半边灵魂的木偶，于里昂热会死——大约就是那个体温无限接近的夜晚；而他追上来了，也销毁了木偶，那么接下来要面临死亡的就是桑克瑞德自己了。

他擅长伪装，用睡眠蒙混了两天，避开继续同于里昂热交谈的可能性。等到时机成熟，他就得连这精灵族一起回避掉。

“有些人注定要离开。把他们的离开当做对自己无力拯救的诅咒……”

桑克瑞德面无表情地望着棚屋的横梁。

“……这真是个麻烦死了的坏习惯啊。”

“醒了就来吃点东西吧。”

于里昂热恰好推门而入，把一篮新的水果和一盘牛肉放上木桌，令桑克瑞德吃惊的是，精灵还端上了一壶羊奶，这对不富裕的农家而言已是非常昂贵的晚餐了。

“葬礼定在明天清晨，月沉日升的交替之际。仪式模仿古纪历中记载过的……对那位身负两位神明之爱却黯然消逝的青年的祭奠。红花和模仿意味亲眷对他不因死亡而褪色的爱，随水伴他迈向往替始终的神殿……届时送葬的村人和亲眷会顺河流将那孩子送到支流汇入主流的河口……” _（*5）_

精灵也不管桑克瑞德在不在听、回不回答，甚至不关心桑克瑞德为什么不马上起身用餐，像一个习惯自言自语的独居者，单方面地把桑克瑞德当做屋里的家具。

“到时候，村内有一半的人将加入送葬队伍，这在村子的历史中实属罕见……毕竟，因被恶魔蛊惑和凭依直至死亡的先例也是前所未有的。啊啊……勤恳热忱的人们，对神明忠心耿耿，怎会遭此厄运……”

“好运和厄运，下一分钟、新的一天会发生什么，谁也说不好吧。”两三天下来桑克瑞德听惯了这精灵诉说时的悲悯语气，可于里昂热这几句总让他觉得有种假惺惺的演戏意味，“你也是常年在外旅行的驱魔师……这种事应该见得不少才对。”桑克瑞德不再装睡，靠上床头，接着精灵递来的羊奶杯，“除开你自己的执念，还有什么值得大惊小怪？”

于里昂热不正面与桑克瑞德争执，切好牛肉，一块块送到桑克瑞德嘴边，好像是在催促男人快吃快睡一般，用自己的节奏完成了这个“晚饭”的流程，自己则只吃了两个苹果。

安静是这个精灵族自身的气质，但这个精灵族不总是安静的。安静被烘得太刻意，反而使桑克瑞德高热未退的后背冒出了冷汗。

“怎么？”桑克瑞德试探着，“……你看，我不是在嘲笑你自寻苦恼。要是你实在心结难解，我倒是刻意当一次听众……前提是你不介意。”

他瞄了瞄于里昂热缓缓陷入沉思的侧脸。要不是对自己隐瞒目的的演技颇有自信，于里昂热也没有追问什么或者盯着这边看，桑克瑞德差点以为自己在入睡时说了梦话或是被这精灵看出了他的逃跑计划。

警惕对象表现反常就有可能是一种危机。桑克瑞德一分也不敢轻视。

“我说啊……”男人就快要去拉扯那精灵族的耳朵好叫对方答自己话了，而于里昂热却木然地晃了晃脑袋，拿起第三个苹果。

“悔与恨消耗着生命……当你把自己当做复仇的对象，杀死‘他’之后，感觉会好些吗？”

于里昂热的苹果有些干瘪，和他的神态相似。

“只是了断了那个仇敌，便能斩断一切……重拾回追悔莫及以前的初心吗？”

“嘿，我可不觉得你这种家伙能给自己树敌……”

桑克瑞德才说了一半，脑子里兀地一阵发麻。

“……我不知道。”男人扔掉上一秒的随意，“不管是人类还是恶魔，抑或神明，执着得太过，难免伴生悲剧。有些人甚至在仇恨和愿望被消除后就被黑暗吞噬。”

他躺下来，目光重回棚屋的横梁，耳朵里盛着于里昂热有一下没一下地咀嚼着果肉的声音。

“这么一来，我就没有多少能劝说你的资格了。哈啊……我也真是，还以为是恋爱的苦恼呢。”

“闲聊罢了，何来资格一说。”

于里昂热的苹果吃了一半，似乎受不了它的味道，余下的另一半被他扔出了屋外。

“明天，大约是个好天气。”精灵站在门扉前，手掌搭在眉毛上望着圆月，一头青灰的短发如同被月光浸出了泡沫，浮着一层皓白的轮廓，“天青云轻，山风洁净……河谷凹地，沉睡的郁郁紫杉林。永不干涸的光阴，奥修昂锐箭般的明睛。”

不等桑克瑞德想明白他在说什么，于里昂热就像要把这口夜里的空气酝酿成陈年酒浆似地深呼吸了一次。

“睡吧，桑克瑞德。”精灵款款回身，“明天我要早起，照顾不了你。村民与你不甚熟悉，也未必有心照应。天明之后，你在这里有如落单的雏鸟……请在休息之余，不要放松对外界的警惕。”

桑克瑞德好笑地回答：“你早就该放我出去了——”

“睡吧。”于里昂热又说了一次，“安睡和美梦是扶植人们鲜活生气的温床，随月夜高涨，与晨光昂扬……等你恢复完全，想去哪里，都不再有人阻止得了你。”

 

_注（*5）：“两个神所爱”和葬礼仪式参考自《金枝》第29-30章关于“阿多尼斯”的部分内容。水里的红花模仿第30章“阿多尼斯在叙利亚”的记述，每年叙利亚的女孩悲悼阿多尼斯的命运，原文为“此时属于他的花朵红色的秋牡丹在黎巴嫩的杉树中开着花，红红的河水流入大海，每当海风拂岸的时候，河水沿着青蓝色的地中海的曲折海岸像一根蜿蜒的深红绦带。”_

 

【19】

桑克瑞德隐隐感到这可能是自己出得最彻底的一场大汗了。在睡梦中也挥不去汗水打湿皮肤、黏在木板上的不适，夹杂着寒冷，好像体表长出了倒刺。更多时他又有了种自己被乱箭戳出无数个孔洞，倒在床上不断淌血的错觉。然而桑克瑞德很清楚，流出去的只是诅咒的余毒，而非真正的生命力。等天亮了于里昂热也出门后，他到林子里摘点果实补充体能，损失掉的这些能量就只是个微不足道的小问题。

他睡得并不安稳，每惊醒一回，就要检查关节和内脏是否还保持良好状态。他还没做教廷做圣女的护卫、尚在受训时就养成了这种习惯，在诸多意义上是他的求生手段之一。但在黑暗里，思考的杂音顺着受潮的墙缝疯长，这一求生手段放在眼下，反倒戳出了嘲讽的瘤子。

“你的求生手段被用来帮你找个墓穴？”

声音分明是自己的声音，语气却相距甚远。桑克瑞德熟悉这种不协调感，当他认识到恶魔侵入自己的身体和精神时，那恶魔也是这样对他说话。而今这声音，不消多问，定然来自那另一半边灵魂。

桑克瑞德指挥着耳朵，在听觉中混进血液的轰鸣，以此盖过那股不安分的声音。

“我不需要你来捣乱。现在已经不需要了。”桑克瑞德对“自己”说。过去两天他还想找一找这家伙，现在这家伙来了，他又已经不再需要对方的声音，“天一亮就能走。到时候于里昂热怎么想都不重要了。”

“是吗？你不就是觉得很重要，才非得等到天亮、非得躲他老远了才肯放任死亡的预言实现吗？”

“我们。”桑克瑞德轻声纠正，“别忘了。”

“你明明是不想死的。”

“我们。”

“你可以早早就挣脱掉，摆脱他。”

“我们。”

“桑克瑞德·沃特斯。”

桑克瑞德感到焦躁。他不止一次在对过去的反省中斥责自己话多聒噪，可他没想到这半个灵魂比他记忆里的自己还要吵闹。

“他是救你。而被救不该是施舍，不是你在施舍给他一次让他满足的机会。为什么不跟他聊聊你们得到的预言？也许能找到个……”

“你差点害死他了啊！”

“不是‘我们’么？”

桑克瑞德在心里翻起白眼。推卸责任，他曾经也这么做过。明明一早就注意到了问题的本源，却刻意地无视掉，以照顾别人的心情为借口抛弃主动，又在结果不尽人意时埋怨自己的无力，最后他自己成了那个恶魔。

“于里昂热想救你。”他那被强行回收的半只灵魂冷笑着说，“他想救我们。快想想法子，该怎么办？不愿牵连他，可又不下重手逃跑。你做得比我还差劲……你到底有没有想过，这种犹豫就是一直造成你失败的原因？搞不好啊，你还会再害他一次。”

桑克瑞德蓦地一颤，几乎是痉挛着惊醒过来。退烧时发的汗早已蒸干，身上又出了一层冷汗，四肢不自然的酥麻和冰冷仿佛就发生在脑子里。

棚屋的小窗和木头缝透着熹微的光，月色未散，杂着朝阳。

他环顾四周，没看到于里昂热；床头放着面包、清水和一个沾着水珠的杯子，看来那精灵刚走不久。

桑克瑞德打挺跃起，做了几个热身动作。除了伤痛已退潮外，于里昂热加在他身上的净化咒语也消失了，这几天里几乎被他当做被子来盖的光带全没了影子。

但这只是暂时性的。桑克瑞德并不清楚分割和回收灵魂造成的伤害会影响到什么地步，又会在哪一天爆发。他套上皮护臂，勒紧麻绳时手指在手臂的腐败黑斑上停了停。

“死亡就能净化这些东西……就是解脱吗？”

人在遭到重大变故后难免对死亡的效果产生好奇。桑克瑞德按了按这些黑斑，一点也记不起这层皮肤原本的样子了。而按照一些地区的说法，这种黑斑即使在驱魔师死后不仅不会消失，还会让遗体迅速腐化，三天之内变成烂泥，或者引来蛇鼠，甚至引爆瘟疫。所以在这些地区和小国里，驱魔师在役到一定年限后，会被当地教会派出骑士秘密处死。

桑克瑞德自己就认识一个落到这种下场的驱魔师。可惜他在对方的家人给自己写信后才得知这个消息，来不及去问，当这位驱魔师准备接受处刑之前，是不是真的相信死亡能让一切解脱。

每个驱魔师身上或多或少都有这种黑斑，于里昂热也不例外。桑克瑞德能为那个精灵做的不多，只希望对方千万别到有着那种传说的地方和国家去旅行。

他把于里昂热留在桌上的面包吃掉，清水喝光，以此表示他收到了那精灵的关心，做好充足准备才走。

“我去迎接我的预言。”桑克瑞德捡起自己的武器，“希望你也能找到解开迷惑的关键。”

临走前桑克瑞德又看了看这个小屋，随手取走一个昨晚于里昂热剩下的苹果。

盛放苹果的土陶盘露出了盘底，上面画着一幅线条粗糙却意义明朗的稻田与飞鸟的图案。

桑克瑞德盯着这张图，危险地眯起双目。为了确定想法，他将装水的器皿和陶罐都翻看了一遍，神情越来越严峻。

“……于里昂热注意到这些了吗？”

“注意到了吧。”

“我没问你——”

桑克瑞德猛地一晃，扶住床沿使劲揉了几次眼睛。被“注意到了的”眼睛看见的、具有特别含义的图画发生了效用，他能在那一瞬间捕捉到地狱恶鬼盯上自己的目光，背上升起一阵恶寒。

刚回收完另一部分灵魂，状态就像生生将断掉的肢体接回躯干一样，只要用点力就能使之再次分离。他知道就在刚才，在意识清醒的时候就能听到另一个灵魂的声音绝非好事，显然是受到这种被人刻意加入暗语的图案影响。

正如驱魔师在诵读特定圣言时才会被恶魔察觉到一样，一部分咒文、暗语和带有暗示性的图案只对“看得到的人”有效，而毫无疑问，于里昂热也在范围之内。但比起担心，桑克瑞德更疑惑那精灵族的反应。

于里昂热实力不差，不可能没发现这些异常的图案，更何况他还要参加葬礼。

所谓的仪式，自然是聚集起来的人信仰越真诚，效果越好。村民为这场葬礼前后忙活了好几天，诚意可见一斑，这样的葬礼大约连冥府的王也很受用。对死者安息、灵魂顺水流进轮回殿堂的祈盼，恐怕没有哪位神明忍心忽视，亦不会吝啬最纯真的天使为亡灵打开大门。

但这些被人下了暗咒的图案，也会在葬礼进行到关键时，把体质虚弱和心存阴霾的生灵一起带走。

桑克瑞德啐了一口，按着刀柄冲出木屋。

村子依河水而兴，东西两个出入口分别对应上下游，也恰好是太阳升起和落下的方向。照习俗和桑克瑞德的打算，葬礼在河流的中下游举行，而他就得朝河流的上游远走。但眼下形势所迫，桑克瑞德顾不得这些，挑着西侧的村道跑了一段，辨认出教堂的尖顶，先朝教堂奔去。

他惊讶地发现村子里人影稀少。于里昂热说过，这场葬礼之盛大在村子的历史中是少见的，那么村子的大部分居民可能都去了河边。从房子的数量上看，这个村庄至少有百多个人出了村。

“这样会有多少人被波及……于里昂热！”

他赶到教堂门口，木门却纹丝不动。桑克瑞德正要找人来问，却听见教堂后方传来一声尖叫。

“怎么回事？”

教堂后面存放粮食和木桶的仓门前正站着一个孩子。可桑克瑞德不用看第二眼就知道这个孩子已经遭了难，另一位村妇望着孩子铁青的肤色和僵硬的手脚，恐惧地捂着嘴。

“这孩子是什么人？”桑克瑞德急切地问。

“是……是牧师带着领唱的……”

男人迅速检查过这孩子的几个要害，将对方拦腰扛到肩上。

“请帮我准备一盆清水，”他对那妇人说，“蜡烛、葡萄酒和圣餐布。这孩子在这儿干什么？”

“他来帮我拿一点做圣餐包用的小麦……”

桑克瑞德兜起一脚，踹翻这孩子身旁的木桶，并不意外地在木桶底部发现了同样具有“招魂”意味的图画。

“该死……”

他背着这孩子，随手试了试教堂的门。

“以本土守护神之名，奥修昂慧眼之下，毒病灾魔无藏身之地——回答我，汝身侍奉者，是为万神之神，或为万恶之恶？”

他没听见教堂里的钟声，却有什么东西甩着尾巴，从教堂顶上索索滑过。

“是蛇，还是触手？”

桑克瑞德扬起短刀，在门上画了个封印的符。教堂成了魔窟，不能做驱魔的场所了。他呼喝着想要靠近教堂的村民，让他们到自己休养的小棚屋去。

“这座教堂的牧师在里头呆了多久了？我是说，在村子里。”和帮忙的村民一同跑回棚屋时，桑克瑞德问道，“他是这个村子出身的牧师吗？”

“是去年……城里教会派来的牧师。”

“啧。”

“牧师大人他怎么了？他治好了很多孩子的病……教他们唱诗，是很好的人。”

“他怎么了。”桑克瑞德冷笑着，摆摆手暂不解释这个疑问。

且不论城里的教会有没有问题，这个牧师肯定有问题。桑克瑞德把男孩放到棚屋的木床上，将于里昂热留下的盘盘罐罐全砸碎了扔出屋外，换成妇人带来的清水罐子和酒瓶。

他用圣餐布盖住那男孩，把葡萄酒洒了上去，又沿着男孩的轮廓沾着酒画了个人形。

“以神之血，借神之爱，为你护身。”桑克瑞德勾好轮廓，在盛着清水的罐子边点上蜡烛，“人生终究轮回，孩子，你不过在森林中跨入歧途。不要惊慌、不要迷茫，聆听圣父箴言，寻找夜中阳光……”

他神神道道地念着大段的咒文。男孩的灵魂不见了，但体温还未冷却，恶魔也没趁虚而入，他们运气不错。咒文虽长，却被桑克瑞德省略了许多在长久的战斗中借经验判断不必要的部分，节省下时间将还未飞得太远的灵魂找回来。

于里昂热在这个棚屋里使用过圣言，力量尚存，这座棚屋就还能用作驱魔和招魂的场所。

帮忙的两个村人紧张地躲在屋外，想要开口询问却不敢吱声。直到桑克瑞德突然拔出了刀，他们才惊声大叫起来。

“你是不是要杀了他！他还是个孩子！”妇人几乎要冲进屋内，差点推翻木桌。

“相信我。”桑克瑞德无奈地扶稳木桌，不让清水洒出来，“我和于里昂热，就是那个驱魔师，是一起的。”

“你拿着刀啊！”

“这是受圣言祝福过的刀。抱歉了……”男人在村妇手上用了点力，一手按住她的腕子，另一手努力控制好力道，刀尖对着男孩的额头轻轻戳了下去。

刀尖只在男孩的额头中央戳出个指节长的破口，流出一丝鲜血。血迹沿着男孩的脸颊往下流，流到鼻翼附近时，男孩忽然大大地咳了出来。

“好了！”棚屋门外的村民欢呼。

“还没有。”

桑克瑞德松开妇人也丢下短刀，双手握住男孩的肩膀，直视着男孩半睁的双眼。

“找到你自己。”他说，“不要停在水边，不要羁留林间。不要相信天上的飞鸟，不要踏入金黄的稻田。只有光，只有阳光，只有这些能让你回来。孩子……告诉我，你看到了什么？”

男孩的眼神怔怔的，眼珠过了好一会儿才转到正前方，瞳孔里映入了桑克瑞德的倒影。

倒影是意识的显现，也是真与假的交界。

“那里，是太阳吗？”

桑克瑞德松了口气：“是的。回来吧，孩子。对着阳光的方向缓步而行，听我……”

男孩的眼睛慢慢睁大，瞳孔里的光芒也渐渐增加。可在一切都按着桑克瑞德的想法进行时，男孩猝地颤抖起来。

“为什么他的头上有一条章鱼！”

桑克瑞德措手不及，只凭着本能偏开身体，却躲不过腰间一凉。

“先生！”

他咬咬牙死死扣住男孩的双臂，可一时扳不动抢走了短刀还想继续对他进攻的手。对方的力量这么大，自然不是一个男孩能拥有的。

“章鱼，对吧？”桑克瑞德冲着男孩的脸喊着，“盘踞脏污的地下之河，身染黑墨的恶王，因禁忌之咒堕落的容器——”

“欺骗、不贞、狡诈，是为人类之名！”

“森中隐者施救于急，林中行者颂七正义。放浪神许群山壮美如往昔，承真信为风与大地——” _（*6）_

桑克瑞德掰开男孩的手指，夺回自己的刀。

“凡人之躯不是你的处所，到你的同类身边来。”桑克瑞德深吸着气，“‘加尔梵斯’。”

男孩在他的控制下挣扎了一阵，听到这个名字，陡然狂怒地张开嘴，往男人的脖子咬了过来。

桑克瑞德静静地承受了这一口，耳边全是村民的叫嚷。他也不再多说，手腕翻起刀尖，从男孩的后颈上刺了下去。

冰冷的诅咒冻住了被咬破的部位，大片的黑幕在桑克瑞德眼前铺开。他只觉得脖子上的牙齿松开了，那男孩也歪倒一旁，被村民上前抱走。

“爸爸？爸爸在哪？”

桑克瑞德隐隐约约听得到男孩的哭声，不自觉笑了笑，扯过沾满葡萄酒的圣餐布。

“让他……盖着，去晒晒太阳……直到明天早晨。”

他捂着脖子，摇晃着站起身，在清水罐子里洗净刀刃。

“额头上的这个伤口不深，涂点草药就行了。”

“先生！先生！你这里……”

桑克瑞德低头看看自己的腰侧，接过妇人递来的手巾，用腰带勒着堵住伤口。

“没事。”他沉着地答道，“现在，我建议你们把还在村里的人都带到这儿来，千万不要靠近教堂。”

他又瞧了瞧裹在圣餐布里发着抖的男孩，拍拍男孩的头顶。

“好孩子，你很勇敢。如果你不喊出那个恶魔长的样子，我也不能做得这么顺利。”

“是您让我不要听鸟儿的话么？那些鸟儿说，割掉稻田的麦子，就能做很多很多面包。”

桑克瑞德困乏地眨着眼，努力做出一个微笑。

“嗯，不要相信会说人话的鸟。不过，世上的鸟儿仍有动人的歌声，就算梦中的鸟在欺骗你，也不能改变真正的鸟歌唱出的美丽。”

他的手在男孩头顶上摸了一会，等男孩不再发抖，自己也重振精神才收起武器。剩余的村民陆续聚来，不断有人询问发生了什么，桑克瑞德说明不了几句就为留在村中的人数忧心忡忡，问起葬礼开始时的情况。

“他们是往西边去了。刚开始时？刚开始哪有什么不对……主持仪式的是牧师大人。驱魔师……驱魔师先生倒是不怎么说话……”

“不怎么说话啊……”

想来以于里昂热那性子，在状况还不明朗的时候确实不太多话。可送葬的村民出发有一段时间了，牧师引到教堂内的恶魔也出现了，至少在桑克瑞德看来，事件的性质已经够清楚了。

桑克瑞德本想问村里有没有马匹，无奈村民只圈养羊群和肉牛，他只得再次扎稳腰带，又查了一次教堂，确认教堂内没有其他恶魔后，交代着村里的老人务必把画有稻田与飞鸟一类图案的陌生器皿打碎了扔掉。

“我不像于里昂热那样能自由使用带有本土神明真名与庇佑的圣言为你们制造结界，所以，在送葬的其他人回来之前，尽量不要离开村子。”

让他有点意外的是，村民竟然提到于里昂热也说过同样的事。

“驱魔师先生说，这场葬礼非同寻常，神将降下他如天空般宽广的慈爱，在森林与河边的牧草地，都会沾上神明的力量。所以这段时间内，我们都暂时不到村外去。”

桑克瑞德并不吃惊，也不对此感到欣慰。

“也就是说他的确知道牧师不对劲，但知道归知道，还是放普通人跟牧师一起出去举行葬礼吗。”

他越想越觉得胸口压抑着一股恶气，大概唯有把那精灵族驱魔师找回来狠狠揍几拳才能消除。但他看着互相依偎着、惶然无措的村民，总感觉有什么细节被他遗忘了，以至于于里昂热的行为在他眼中如此愚蠢，愚蠢得就快要洗刷自己判断他人的经验，思考自己对于里昂热能力的看法是不是也被那跑出去的半边灵魂迷惑。

于里昂热比他更了解这个村庄，也和那名牧师交谈过，甚至和着教堂的唱诗歌声咏诵过经文。

“如果这些经文的净化作用，也对错误的唱词有效……”

如果在教堂每日唱诗时于里昂热大声念的经文是在掩盖掉被篡改过的唱诗词、而昨晚于里昂热没头没脑对他说的葬礼的事也是想要暗中提示什么的话，那精灵族大约早就对教堂里的牧师有所怀疑了。

桑克瑞德拍了拍自己的头，骂着自己疏忽大意。他太在意自己的计划，没能注意到于里昂热极力保全和促成他恢复活力，也是想要寻求他的帮助。那精灵族可能出于某种原因不能明说，又或者是想让恶魔“看不到他”。

“‘看不到的帮手’，亦即驱魔中的副祭司。”

桑克瑞德望望太阳的高度，拔腿冲向村外。

“坚持住啊，于里昂热。”

 

_注（*6）：【森中隐者施救于急，林中行者颂七正义】等内容参考自《艾欧泽亚百科全书》第一册中对理符卡牌卡面上十二神的守护圣人，这里指奥修昂的圣人，代表“正义”的部分。WIKI翻译如下：在战场上受伤的加弗雷多，由森林中的隐者照顾了7天。辞别当日，他想要向隐者赠与回礼，隐者非但拒绝了他，还对他说：“我不要回礼，但今后要有七次，仅为自己所相信的正义而行动。”他正是因为当时没有坚持自己心中的正义，懊悔不堪而成为了隐者。加弗雷多在七年后，再次拜访隐者居住的地方。他告诉隐者自己为了拯救小国而参战，身受致命伤，但他已经贯彻了七次自己所相信的正义。说完这些事之后他就离世了，只有笑容还留在他的脸上。加弗雷多因其正义而为人称道，之后成为了奥修昂的圣人之一。_

 

【20】

要不是人生各有定数，有的人生来就注定漂泊和战斗，这样依着河流、靠着森林、拥有天然而肥沃牧草地，为放浪神所爱的村庄不失为一个年老后理想的埋骨之地。

当然，前提是没有谁嫉妒它的安详，派出乌鸦和老鼠蹿到民居之中，给人们喜爱的花蕊浇上毒汁，在迎接主人回家的门垫上洒下铁钉。

长长的河面上飘着大片的红花，远远一看，桑克瑞德还以为这条河流经战场，连秃鹫都要为浪费的鲜血而触目惊心，仰天嘶喊。

他伏在河岸的小坡上，藏在灌木丛里，细细谛听送葬人的低唱，分辨唱词是否也遭到篡改，被改成容易引来恶魔的恶言毒咒。

谢天谢地，桑克瑞德听了一截，再观察着河水的颜色和人们的脸色，这才敢说到目前为止，葬礼的一切都算正常。少年的亲人在唱诵结束后哭泣着解开绑着木筏的绳索，年长的男性淌着河水，将木筏推到河面中央。

他们一松手，木筏便晃悠悠地飘向下游。鲜红的花朵簇着木筏，少年好像只是睡着了，在花海中做着春天和新生的梦。

这说明河水流速不快。桑克瑞德知道神的怜悯正环绕着那只木筏。这里没有被牧师的诡计影响。

桑克瑞德走出灌木丛，上前朝村人打听于里昂热和牧师的去向。

“他们……他们在仪式开始前就到上游去了。”

男人点了点头，向他们讨要一根制作木筏时用剩下的紫杉枝，将其别在腰间。

“于里昂热还说过什么吗？”

“他没说什么。”

“不不，他说过，如果在唱诵完后河水流得太快，花朵飘得比水里的树叶还要快，就必须停下。”

“那就对了。”桑克瑞德嘱咐，“回去的路上，请一位年轻体壮的男性开路，用这种紫杉枝做拐杖。要这么做……”

他演示着用紫杉枝做手杖在身前敲打地面的动作。

“用你们平常祈祷的方式，请求奥修昂为你们指路。回到村里后……”

桑克瑞德又查看了送葬人带在身上的水桶和驱邪用的装饰品，注意到这些水桶器皿没有异常的花纹。

“用这些东西盛清水，清洗家里的地板、仓库和石板路。夜里一直点着灯，持续至少两天，直到你们在入睡时不会听见蛇吞吐信子和乌鸦的叫声。”

村民讶异地问道：“您怎么知道这几天夜里有这种声音？在葬礼前出现乌鸦和蛇是不祥之兆，我们还特地去找驱魔师问了……不过驱魔师先生回答，照着习俗来办就可以了。”

桑克瑞德笑了笑。他自己在睡着的时候就没有听到这种声音，肯定是于里昂热用结界隔开了这些恶魔小卒的窥视。不过，灵魂在夜间躁动不安也证明他说的这些已经发生过了。

“果然，那家伙发现什么了，但是不方便说。”

桑克瑞德谢过村民，朝上游跑上山坡，眺望着送葬的队伍如他所说踏上返程的路，前方也有一个青年带着紫杉枝，才掉过头继续攀爬和奔跑。

途中他被腰间伤口撕裂的感觉阻挡了几分钟，不得不停下来将止血用的手巾换了一面。

“想要星海圣女的护卫给你做副祭，价格可不低……所以要给我撑住啊！”

幽静的山林和河谷没有人回应，晨风轻声吹着口哨。桑克瑞德沿途寻找着于里昂热可能留下的路标，通过河滩的脚印判断出他们的方向不改，就朝着上游的森林走。

人们相信神明住在高处，方便俯瞰众生。河流的上游也会被人当做奥修昂的神殿所在，桑克瑞德疑惑起来，不知道于里昂热为什么要把那名牧师往河流上游带。

他还是太心急了，应该先问问村里人，水源和森林里是否存在放浪神的古神殿遗迹。但桑克瑞德仔细回想，又记得按照教廷的地图记载，这附近是没有神殿的。

由于有过被恶魔附身经历，桑克瑞德使用神言的能力近乎为零，直接借用本土守护者的威名从万物动静中寻找答案的做法对他来就成了只能看不能吃的石头。桑克瑞德估摸着于里昂热不太清楚这一点，没有留给他更多线索才造成了追寻的困境。

“回头得告诉那家伙，下次……”

他自嘲地打住：哪能还有下次？这一次的麻烦就够多的了。他还有些怀疑于里昂热是不是并非如他所想，对他会过来帮忙抱有很大期待。他们毕竟彼此不相了解，更遑论互信互赖，一项驱魔的计划缺少事先沟通，还互有诸多猜忌，桑克瑞德想不通于里昂热会把成功的筹码赌在哪里。

但无论如何，既然被他发现了，就没法坐视不管。

男人撷下一片树叶含在嘴里，在心里默念着要借风的千里眼寻找的人的名字，同时吹了一声长哨，沉下心搜索风之精灵的回音。

“帮帮我，敏菲利亚。”桑克瑞德低声请求，“还有……那位爱着他的女士。你是祝福他的，要让他相信，你给他的是祝福……”

他终于在风中闻到了一丝熟悉的腥味。当恶魔被驱魔师逼上绝路，发出诅咒时，这种腥味能引来不少肮脏的走兽。

桑克瑞德附身踩住一条蠢动的四脚蛇，拾起来看看它的额头，而后丢到一旁。

桑克瑞德认得这条四脚蛇要去的位置。

“……是森林里。”

不仅在森林里。森林里能让于里昂热做出和小棚屋类似的结界、能阻击恶魔与毒虫、又能让桑克瑞德很快想得到的地方，唯有那个木偶被销毁的空地无他。

男人的手掌在胸口按了按。从想到那片空地时起，他那半边灵魂就像被恶魔呼唤的蛇鼠一般张开了充满期待的嘴。

“杀了你的决定是对的。你果然还是个恶魔啊……”

“我是吗？”那灵魂反问，“我们不是同一个人吗？你觉得是他先成为新的木偶，还是恶魔成为他的木偶呢？”

桑克瑞德再次踩住被他丢开了还打算往回爬的四脚蛇，靴子一碾，将这条四脚蛇碾进泥地里。

灵魂的碎语消失了。四脚蛇在泥坑中漫出一小块有着令人反胃的鲜绿色血迹。

“虽说是个恶魔，但我的灵魂我自己清楚。”桑克瑞德冷冷踢开那块扁扁的尸体，“自己的悲剧只由自己造就，谁也模仿不了。”

像是有谁在清澈的天空里回应了他，风的味道夹带了淡淡的花香。然而男人一侧过脸，就能听到风声中还有谁在唤着他的名字。

桑克瑞德在伤口上抹掉手心里的汗。听起来像是于里昂热，语气又不似在呼救，只是毫无感情地、像是被异端审问官宣布要将他囚禁起来的决定时的声音。

“我这就来，别急。你最好……别那么快被吃掉。”

桑克瑞德苦笑着，跨进森林中收不到阳光太多关怀的阴暗处。

“要是你不想一睁眼就只看到我的尸体的话。”

 

【21】

就算怀着“如果可以重来”的无妄奢望分割出了另一部分灵魂，那也还是他自己。“桑克瑞德”和桑克瑞德会选来藏身与战斗的森林，绝不只是一片森林而已。

他知道这里朝气充沛，在奥修昂的眷顾下，满眼生机活力。那天桑克瑞德决定要在这里了结掉那个逃跑的木偶，也正是看中了这片森林盈满神祝，容不下污秽。即使于里昂热再反对，也改变不了被揭露真相的木偶要被歼灭的结局。

而今桑克瑞德自己重进这片森林，还不等他回到那片空地，林木与动物因恶魔散发瘴毒而恐慌不安的噪音就扑打起了他的脸。

桑克瑞德在草丛里找到了两对脚印，可过不了多长距离，脚印就只剩一对了。他蹙着眉毛再仔细勘察一阵，找到一块突兀的、被烧毁的绿植，从焦黄的枯枝和枯叶中扯出一件长袍。

那是牧师在祝祷时要穿的教袍，上头还残留着焦痕被抛弃的位置周围散落着鞋袜。也就是说，他们在这里发生过冲突，并且从两个人变成了一个人。

桑克瑞德探出手，掌心接住几片飘在半空中的星屑。它们看起来像钻石粉尘和金沙一样美丽，却淬着恶魔发出诅咒时的毒。周遭空间狭窄，阳光的角度不够，也没有辟邪的经幡和银器，怎么看都不像是能拿来驱魔的场所。这些星屑便是证明，哪有驱魔成功了还放着诅咒的碎片飘来飘去的道理。

于里昂热已经被吃掉了吗？还是把敌人带到这里，对方也发现了他的目的，让他们在还未抵达预定要去的地方时就交上了手？

桑克瑞德将腰间别着的紫杉枝折下一小段插在教袍中心，作为引导守护神的使者前来净化此处的道标。但他当然不能指望无形的守护神及其使者能自动杀灭在这片土地上横行的恶魔。最沉重的工作总是由人类来完成。

男人举着剩下的紫杉枝，循着脚印往前。脚印的模样越反常，起先还有人类脚印的轮廓，不多远后，其中一只脚就有了拖长的痕迹，还会将草叶灼烧成灰粉色的碎片。而另一只则一如原有的沉稳，在被焚毁的草叶碎屑上，竟然长着不合季节的嫩芽。

不论哪一个，都不是正常的。桑克瑞德觉得自己的笑容已经苦涩得快要和当年他刚脱离恶魔掌控时被迫喝下的药水一样了。

“帮帮他吧。”男人不断折下一部分紫杉枝插进两只脚印中间的泥土里，同时再次低吟着祈祷。这次桑克瑞德能请求的只有那位不认识的女孩了，只有那个人想要救那精灵族，只有这份心是不会被污染的，“唯有你的爱与祝福，谁也污染不了……谁也不能夺走。”

他在自己选为终结的空地边上停下，望着伫立在空地中央的高个子。

太阳还没完全照进这里，睡过觉的夜风在起身时总有点坏习惯，不会将清冷的气息完全撤走。

桑克瑞德微微低下视线，就能看到三天前被他扔在这里的木偶碎片。

“嘿。”他平静地开口，“你还认得这个东西么？”

“什么东西？……我闻到了臭味。是傲慢者、贪婪者，懒惰者、纵欲者、嫉妒者、暴食者和暴怒者。嘶啊……真臭，真臭。熟悉的，同类的味道。在哪里？”

桑克瑞德耸耸肩，将仅剩的一小节紫杉枝插在木偶碎片旁。

“啊哦。你说的是我，又不是我。你说的是人类，亦非人类。你在找猎物，而没有猎物。”

他慢慢地拔出刀，对准于里昂热的胸口，双眼眯成细线。

“让我猜猜，你是谁？”

有着祭器功用的刀一出鞘便吸引了恶魔的鼻子，但碍于气息中杂入的诅咒，恶魔没能立即认出眼前男人的身份。

桑克瑞德一点也不打算为此感谢曾经附在自己身上的恶魔。

“利用教堂召来加尔梵斯，你是谁？在人类的居住区混入邪道的陶器，你是谁？篡改祝唱神恩的祷词，你是谁？”

他审慎地贴着树，绕着空地的阴影变换自己的位置。

“你在哪？”对方用于里昂热的声音问，“你来救我，亲爱的同族。我被人类的诡计困在这儿了，来救我吧，到这里来……”

“嘁。”

好像只要用这种语气说上一句，桑克瑞德的耐心就消失得没了踪影。他好不容易才按下煎着双脚的狂躁，捏稳手里的刀，控制好节奏不让自己一下子就冲上去。

他的余光瞥见不远处放着一只木桶，外壁也画着飞鸟和稻田。

桑克瑞德吞下一句咒骂：“谁允许你这么做的？”

“啊，他说他累了。”恶魔听不出男人语气里的暗涌的愤怒，拍拍胸口，“长久的努力无疾而终，疲惫至极。我原想他到教堂里忏悔后不久就看出我的伪装，会打乱我的计划，谁知他却不敢马上找来帮手，愚蠢，愚昧。不过我也大意了，他偷偷换掉了我给那些蠢人送去的陶器，不然现在，我就能有吃不完的食物，也不会被他困在这儿……”

“噢，就是说，你离不开这里。”

“他哄骗了我！他说，森林中神的墓穴，就在这里！”

胡说八道。桑克瑞德心想，真真是傲慢和欺骗者的集合体。要是于里昂热的嘴巴能花俏一点，再教他一些小技巧，搞不好哪座城里出了名的花花公子的名字就要叫于里昂热了。

“但是现在好了，我不知道这里有我的同类，你会帮我。”

“帮你？”桑克瑞德撇了撇嘴，“可我还不知道你的名字。”

恶魔呆住了，在于里昂热的身体里困惑地思索。

“我是……我是……”

桑克瑞德紧张地缩短了些距离，却望见那精灵族的眼里晃过一种异样的光芒。

“……穆恩布瑞达……”

“糟了。”

桑克瑞德抽起第二把短刀，在于里昂热夺回身躯操控权的一瞬间用刀柄格住了精灵族的脖子，狠命将其推得仰倒下去。

“你醒得不是时候！让它出来，我还在问它名字！”

“它是……”

于里昂热还没能说完，忽然高高扬起手，朝桑克瑞德的腰侧使劲一按。

伤口被撕开了。加尔梵斯借用宿体造出的伤口涌出了诅咒的气息，将桑克瑞德的身份暴露出来。

“帮凶。”于里昂热沉沉地说着，“你是这个驱魔师的帮凶。”

“所以我说……”

桑克瑞德咬着牙，手臂下钳制着的精灵族爆发出超脱于人类的的力量，指尖已然抠进了皮肉里。精灵的另一手也掐住了桑克瑞德的刀柄，与男人较着劲，试图将刀子别开。

“既然想让我帮忙，就稍微信任我一点啊！”

“有趣了。他连自己能不能做到都未必相信，因为这个愚蠢的驱魔师可是想用自己来做宿体哦——”

“闭嘴吧，混蛋。”

桑克瑞德丢开快要被反刺回来的短刀。要不这么做，他自己的手臂也会被对方折断。万幸的是这恶魔显然不会使用人类的腿，否则要是它用于里昂热的腿给自己来上一脚，现在男人就该飞到树上去了。

但眼下的状况也不比挂上树梢好过。桑克瑞德将双臂的力量全部灌注在长刀上以期抵住恶魔的反抗，却收效甚微。再这么角力下去，吃瘪的只有身为人类的桑克瑞德自身而已。

最重要的是得想法子找出恶魔的真名，好让它离开于里昂热的身体。凭依会侵蚀灵魂，要是被恶魔发现这精灵族诅咒过自己，利用这么大的破绽吃掉他根本不费劲。

桑克瑞德想要暗暗变换下力的角度，但于里昂热只张了张嘴，目光阴毒地闪了过来，漆黑的斑纹便顺着刀柄爬上了桑克瑞德的手臂。

“你的破绽比他的还要大，这样也想要救他吗？做不到的。你做不到。”

男人眼睁睁看着黑斑迅速蜿蜒上来，眨眼间就覆满了自己的脖子。于里昂热的模样同样狼狈，恶魔似乎在同时腐蚀着他们两人。

仿佛被泡进了猛兽的胃液，恶言在耳边絮絮，灼烧感倒灌进骨血，令内脏搅成一团。

恶魔操纵着于里昂热是身体，想趁桑克瑞德逐渐失去力气时从男人身下扭动着滑出去。

现在，恶魔已经看到了两个驱魔师，主祭与副祭全都暴露在它眼中。

它只要加重诅咒，潜入影子里，除非有第三个驱魔师赶到这里，否则谁也打不破这个僵局。

“第三个……”

桑克瑞德喃喃着，视线里错着血色。

“……你来吧。”

“我早就说了，我不是你。我绝不会跟你一样犯傻。”

“你就是我。但是……它还没发现你。”

桑克瑞德望着手里的长刀。

“你来告诉我，要是时间再给我们一次机会的话，你会怎么做？”

他的木偶笑了笑，借着桑克瑞德的手揪住了于里昂热的短发，迫使精灵族混沌的瞳孔映入在树梢上窥探的阳光。

“友谊的圣人，圣杰罗姆，愿予我一名赤诚之心的所有者。明朗的圣人，圣瓦尔古巴尔，愿予我一名无私胸怀的所有者；正义的圣人，圣加弗雷多，愿予我一名刚正之肠的所有者。其名，于里昂热·奥居雷……” _（*7）_

桑克瑞德抓着那震惊地望着自己的精灵族，冲着对方的嘴唇吻了下去。

他的一只手放开刀柄，揉了揉于里昂热的后脑，让对方顺应自己的动作，做出一个拥抱。

“让我看看。”桑克瑞德亲吻的间隙柔和地说，“用你的真实碰到这里，你知道我的名字。”

诅咒和祈愿并行，长驱直入。混乱中于里昂热的身影一晃而过，随后将一只通身墨蓝、体型臃肿而带着蛇尾的恶魔推到桑克瑞德眼前。

“帕尔忒诺珀。”于里昂热清晰地吐出一串复杂的发音。

桑克瑞德在那精灵族的背后扬起了刀。

 

_注（*7）：本小节所提部分内容出处。_

_【傲慢者、贪婪者，懒惰者、纵欲者、嫉妒者、暴食者和暴怒者】：七宗罪。_

_【_ _友谊的圣人，圣杰罗姆_ _……】等三个名字，即放浪神奥修昂的三个守护圣人，分别代表友谊、明朗和正义。具体故事请查阅中文WIKI。_

_【帕尔忒诺珀】：出现在玛哈和影之国的妖异。顺便，前面的加尔梵斯是游戏里的“主宰者 加尔梵斯”，最早出现在副本地下灵殿塔姆·塔拉墓园，加尔梵斯原本是枪术士，原格尔莫拉的王。根据WIKI翻译，“在死后，因其身份和地位，被认为是凭依妖异的理想容器，最终招致来了灾祸。”。_

 

【22】

阳光烘热了清冷的草地，树上的松鼠好奇地望着他们。

桑克瑞德呆然望着那精灵族用一把短刀在树下挖坑，将木偶的碎片埋进土中。

“喂，我快死了啊。”男人精疲力竭地抱怨道。

其实于里昂热也不好过。刚把恶魔驱赶出去时，那恶魔还妄图利用自己带来的水桶重现一次凭依，但于里昂热几乎使出了透支生命般的力气，夺过水桶掼上树干。木桶被打碎刹那里面盛着的清水溅落在阳光里，名为帕尔忒诺珀的恶魔慌不择路，随着水珠蒸发了行迹。

两人各自像被流氓团殴打过一般倒在草地上。于里昂热落得半身的诅咒动弹不得，桑克瑞德被捅开了的伤口汩汩冒着血泡。他们就这么干瞪着眼，话也说不出地躺了将近半小时，于里昂热才先恢复行动能力，勉强撑起身。

但那精灵族先照顾到的，却是几天前被桑克瑞德毁掉的木偶。

“……你不会死。”

于里昂热用一朵花盖住了土坑，做成一个小小的墓。

“我在这里。纵然你往后要去别的地方迎接自己的死期，我也不会让你因这件事而死去。”

“胡说八道什么……”

桑克瑞德还想嘲笑几句，一张嘴却被另一句疑问塞住了喉咙。

“敢做出这种承诺……你……”

他一寸寸打量着于里昂热的背影。

“终于不再诅咒自己了么？”

“我不知道是不是这样，你说的这件事……一直像奥兹玛孕育的镜像之谜。”

于里昂热走到桑克瑞德身边，扶着男人的肩膀将他揽进怀里。

“但是我听到了穆恩布瑞达的祝福。‘多么困难也会坚持下去。认识到过去的错误而跨越向前，迎接和抵抗不公的命运’……”

“先照顾好你自己吧。”桑克瑞德疲倦地推了推于里昂热的手臂。

“我没事。虽然不敢十分保证你会发现我的暗示，但我相信村里的异象会在我们离开村庄举行葬礼后逐一显现，而你只要还在那里，就不会作壁上观……你的‘悔恨’，决不允许你对恶魔的威胁视而不见。所以我在出发前做了充分的准备……这种情况也在预料之中。”

“你很狡猾啊。”

“请原谅。我担心若是直接告诉你，帕尔忒诺珀会在半夜就来偷袭。”

于里昂热揭开桑克瑞德事先勒着腰部伤口的皮带，撕下长袍一角简要包扎起来。

“噢哟，不要用这个……”桑克瑞德吃吃笑着，“我赔不起。”

“请星海圣女的护卫来做副祭，价格大概能抵得过这件长袍吧。”

桑克瑞德的目光闪了闪，语气冷漠下来。

“……你刚才到底都看到了什么？”

“许多东西。”于里昂热回答，“但若你不愿提，我便可当做没看到。”

“可恶，我就不该听他的，用这种危险的办法。”

“是很危险。以后请不要这么做了。以后……我们会想别的办法，如何破解遭到深度侵蚀后，驱魔时伤及宿体性命的困局……至少……”

于里昂热的脸忽然放大了一倍。桑克瑞德慌张得咬住了伸进来的舌头。精灵族的眼睛太近了，瞳孔里桑克瑞德的面孔都变了形。上次他离于里昂热这么近，还是从另一半灵魂的记忆里看到的。

在棚屋的深夜里，男人观察着这幅画面，告诉自己这是恶魔的野望，是对无辜牵连进来的驱魔师的蛊惑，唾斥着木偶任意妄为，却又在无数回谋划逃走的同时透过这双其实并不在看着他的眼眸揣度于里昂热的特点，将这种清浅而无杂质的色彩作为评判于里昂热其人品质好坏与否的佐证。而后桑克瑞德克制住了马上把这精灵族踢到一旁的冲动，张开的手指扯紧于里昂热的前襟。

他在精灵双瞳中的倒影仅有他自己。

像是一下子打开铁牢的铜锁，桑克瑞德明白了。因自身犯下大错而分出去的那部分灵魂不止是“变成恶魔”，而本质上，恶魔亦即他自身。嫉妒着另一个自己的所获所得，贬低着、否认着，事实上，他只是不甘心而已。

要是能回溯到那些痛恨着自己无能、自满与疏忽大意酿下苦果的夜晚，这个人也在旁边，不避讳地诫以诤言，支持他面对的话，被那只木偶偷走自己半边灵魂的事大约也不会发生了吧。

桑克瑞德的手爬到精灵族的锁骨附近，摸上漆黑的诅咒。

这种东西也不会在这里消耗于里昂热的生命了。

他刚想在指尖上用点力，尝试抠掉这些不祥的瘢痕，却被于里昂热扣紧了下颌，拽着脑后的长发使他失去了做小动作的余裕。嘴唇更紧地封堵着，空气也仅能通过变换角度时产生的一毫缝隙获得。然而这一丁点呼吸帮不上多少忙，加上体力透支，桑克瑞德再怎么卖力地睁大双眼也难以看清黑雾与浅金色以外的东西。

连水汽都漫过视线时，于里昂热终于结束了这个吻，向下洞穿的目光被要说出口的话语填得满满当当。但当桑克瑞德吞咽着等对方说话时，于里昂热又放弃似地叹了口气。

“……这种事情，请再不要用在别人身上。”

“你以为我喜欢啊……喂——”

精灵族伸来的手盖住男人的眼睛，语气缓慢悠长，平凡的语句也成了驱散负担、催动睡意的魔咒，仿佛入眠前温热着安神的鲜羊奶。

“睡吧……桑克瑞德。”

男人的眼睛在掌心下不服气地眨巴好几下，但敌不过袭上脑海的疲惫，反抓着精灵手腕的指头使不出劲。

“你也……”

“我会的。”

桑克瑞德安心地接受了对方的承诺，沉下重心。

“那就好了……”

 

【23】

意识低迷期间，桑克瑞德再也没听到过木偶的声音。这分裂过的灵魂终于不再喧哗，意味着就此沉寂。

稍微清醒一些的时候桑克瑞德注意到自己裹着于里昂热的长袍蜷在黑暗的角落里，黑暗边缘煨着半圆形的橙红色火光。

他认得这个半圆形。他和自己的半身都发现过这里，一个天然形成、又被熊一类大型生物深挖过的树洞，到了落雪时节，应该很适合用来冬眠。那只木偶独自在这里呆过一夜，离去后桑克瑞德自己也在里头浅眠过几个小时，想着“他自己”接下去会逃到哪里，会见到什么人，担心着“他自己”什么时候失去身为人类的枷锁，又在被反噬而来的诅咒绊住脚时稍稍放心下来，安慰自己“那家伙好歹是在帮助别人”，就这么放了对方一马。

回想起来，真正把于里昂热牵连进来的还是他自己。如果一开始就态度坚决一点，早点把那只木偶毁掉的话；或者——那只木偶就不该存在。要是他能更强大一点的话。

“……休养便是休养，如果一直这么想，不排除恶魔找得到逆袭的时机。……当时，也是因为有着这种想法，无止境地追求着己身不达的力量，才被趁虚而入的吧。”

桑克瑞德苦恼地望了望靠在洞口边上的精灵族。

“到底看到了多少？”

“……我可以当做没有看见。”

“这种话都说出来了，根本就没打算当没看见吧……”

于里昂热拿起木棍，拨弄着篝火：“现在，已经没有人会来追杀你了。我设过结界，野兽将绕此地而行。然而人类的心灵是没有结界的……身处绝对的黑暗中时，把任何一丝希望当做篝火，难免会变成暴露在外的弱点。”

“……看完了就开始说教，你比较适合去做异端审问官……”

于里昂热不置可否，放下木棍，给桑克瑞德喂了点水和小块的果实。

“伤口还在发炎……我建议你多睡一会儿。”

他的脸背着火光，颧骨和眼窝都凹出了阴影。桑克瑞德看了几秒，合起双眼。

“我这人的优点就是恢复得快。所以别担心，马上就能活蹦乱跳给你看。”

于里昂热微笑着摊摊手：“真令人期待。”

男人依约睡了一段时间，被灌进树洞里的夜风冻醒。睁眼时他见篝火熄灭了，于里昂热仍蜷在洞口，身上披着霜露。

他好笑地摇摇头，控着肌肉的力量将那精灵拖进洞里，然后在洞口内侧掘出一个浅坑，重新升起一把火烘进坑里，做成简易火炉。

“多学着点。”桑克瑞德见那精灵族想看清这些又眨不动眼的模样，将长袍分给对方一半，“野外生存的时候，保持身体温暖是很重要的。”

为了不让土制火炉冷却得太快，桑克瑞德往土坑四周盖了一层厚厚的枯叶，树洞口也用枯枝围住。

忙活了一阵，桑克瑞德眺着洞外的夜空。满月开始凹缺，月光下河边的村庄灯火通明，风的味道没有杂质，树枝上咕咕守望着普通的猫头鹰。

“村子没事了吧。”

“以你的能力提出的建议……而他们又恪实遵守的话，就没事了。”

“还是得查一下源头。”

于里昂热挪着半边身体，将桑克瑞德拉了回来。

“来得及，所以，养精蓄锐……再考虑其他。”

他在桑克瑞德的腰间摸了几下，检查刚才伤口有没有绷开。反复确信自己没摸到新渗出的血后，精灵才挪回原位。

桑克瑞德挨着对方躺下，两眼勾着洞顶虬曲的老树根。

土造炉子里煨着暗火，这些老树根看上去如同冻僵了的黑蛇。桑克瑞德看得久了，眼睛干涩得每眨一下都带着刺痛，想起占星师的预言。

“……于里昂热。”

“嗯。”

桑克瑞德感到自己从没表达得这么艰难。过去他接过谁赠送的花束和甜点，说一句谢谢，加上灿烂的笑靥，溢美之词手到擒来。可他要跟这精灵道别和道谢，就和逼他喝下异端审问官用来逼迫犯人承认罪行的致幻药一样困难。

“还是……谢谢你愿意救……”

“我可以吗？”于里昂热打断了他，“奄奄一息的人，如何称得上救成了？”

“不管结果怎样。你想要救我，就值得我这么说。”

他看着于里昂热闭着眼睛，一脸无动于衷。但精灵族的耳尖已经红了起来，像刚被取出冶炼炉的铁块。

“我不……我不确定，桑克瑞德啊……也许我也未必救得了自己。我触犯了禁忌，就算诅咒的对象是自己，也是人类不该有的行为……使用肉身作为牲器而非家畜，同样违反了规则，理应受到异端审问。啊啊……即便这般身然污秽，我也救得了什么人吗？”

“巧得很啊，这种事情，我早就干了好几次了吧。怎么办，是我先将你举报给教廷，还是你来？”

于里昂热被问住了，言语如鲠在喉。犹豫了半晌，于里昂热也望向了洞穴的顶部。

“异端审问……会经历什么？”

桑克瑞德不安地动了动手臂。

“很难受。他们会让你说出来，如何被恶魔引诱，邪恶气息高涨夜里发生过什么。对，就是——”

他还没来得及说完就发现于里昂热视线里的光芒落进了灰霾。

“请不要说了。”

桑克瑞德无可奈何地笑了一声，抓抓那精灵族的短发，突然抠紧了手指，将精灵拖到身旁。

“那时候，是从这里开始。”桑克瑞德低低地诉说着，从精灵的鬓发开始一路舔吻到下巴，“但当时我不知道自己在做什么。”

他灵活地解开于里昂热底衫上的搭扣，额发和胡茬蹭上精灵的胸膛，再移到对方腰间。

“可现在我知道自己在做什么。”

他面对着布满精灵皮肤表层的瘢痕，鼻尖饶有兴致地摩擦几下，看着它们随于里昂热急促的呼吸、腹部的起伏而张缩，原本狰狞的长相因扯动和竖起的细小汗毛变得有趣起来，甚至盖不住皮肤泛出的红色，显得不那么狰狞了。

桑克瑞德在于里昂热的裤子外面拧了几下，张开溢满津液的嘴，隔着裤子湿漉漉地含住了精灵的分身。牙齿撕扯着布料，舌头沿着阴茎的轮廓转动，唾液渗透进去，不多时他感到口中的肉块撑紧了布料，顶着他的上颚，口腔能清晰地感受出它的鼓胀。男人颇有成就感地抬起眼，瞧见于里昂热正用手肘支着上身，涨红了脸一副慌乱、隐忍而又忍不住惊喜和好奇的神情，一只手挡在胸前，好像犹豫着不知是该赶紧脱掉汗湿的底衫，还是伸过来推开桑克瑞德头，或是探到下身解开裤腰。

桑克瑞德包着口中的阴茎，弯起眉眼，坏心眼地让一小撮空气漏进唇齿间。于里昂热的喉咙发出一声嘶哑的叫喊，听起来像是拒绝，可男人只听到冲口而出的欲望。他维持着含着的姿势，褪下自己的裤子在阴茎上揉搓，手指沾上体液摸到于里昂热下腹，指头伸进裤腰下，勾了勾里头湿滑的肉柱，触到一阵颤抖后，一气扯开了这块再也不能遮羞的粗布。

他没让于里昂热的分身在夜风里受寒，嘴唇快速包覆回去，指节托着双囊拨弄着短硬的毛发。他能一下就含到喉头，又娴熟地在触发干呕时努力保持双唇使它们爱护着阴茎柔嫩的皮肤。他不用去看于里昂热此刻是表情，唇舌配合着，嗟地吮出响亮的“啵滋”一声，舌头在铃口上打起转，再一阵快速抖动，听得那精灵族闷哼着不知所措，也制止不住下身的狼狈，为了让桑克瑞德能靠得更近而不自觉张开了双腿。男人笑得更深，肆无忌惮地用起了牙尖，小心翼翼咬了咬潮湿不已的柱体，手指猛然下狠劲儿揉弄几把。

“咕呜……”

近乎最后负隅顽抗了一次，于里昂热的手指抓了过来。可这样也无法教桑克瑞德停下，反而使男人在阴茎上卖弄出的水声更加汹涌，弹在洞穴内形成重重回音，把于里昂热的退路堵死。男人看着这精灵连手肘都撑不住了，假意怜惜地稍稍放过嘴里的阴茎，舌苔擦了擦柱身上的褶皱。在于里昂热的喘息刚平复一些时，桑克瑞德突然重新攥紧了他的阴囊，施加着痛苦，又对自己不留情面地直吞到深喉。

他让这根流着汁液的阴茎抵住自己的喉咙，收缩和吸纳，一面对抗着于里昂热在自己头顶上压下来的力量，一面做起模仿抽插的动作。精灵的腿夹紧过来，被男人扳到一旁压在地上，接连几次吞吐，再让龟头碰着小舌和上颚。桑克瑞德的眼睛半睁半合，强硬地要让于里昂热接受他以此灌注的快感，毫不给精灵拒绝的机会，尽管他自己也不如臆想中的那么游刃有余，双眼早已充盈着水雾，呼吸不畅和干呕感牵制着手脚。他的下体也在半褪的衣裤里孱弱地涂抹着体液，里里外外湿了一片。

于里昂热好像在说停下。怎么可能停下？那天晚上他那失控了的木偶也是这么做的吧，唤着于里昂热的名字，把于里昂热诱进欲望的漩涡里，正如异端审问官指责的，“做着与该架上火刑架的女巫同样的事”。他们责问着，要桑克瑞德说出被恶魔侵占肉体和精神的方式，问他是不是在放纵的乐趣中迷失了自己。在星海的圣女出面担保之前，秘密地不断派人守在牢门外，要求桑克瑞德描述发生在幻境里不可描述、不可外传、不可耽溺的景象。

被触摸过哪里，被插入过哪里，什么东西在他身上纵欲，什么东西给过他至密的亲吻。在断定桑克瑞德的确失去过自主权后，又将这一切同时报告给审问官、主教和圣女，让谴责之声盖过圣女的恳求，嘲笑他的不堪。

桑克瑞德兀地摔到一边，脸上液体浑然。白浊和不知名是水沾了大半张脸，他却看不清自己身在何处。

“我……不能……”

男人几乎无法吸入空气，毫无作为地让水迹滑下脸侧，夜寒嗤嗤流过他还硬挺着的下身，在那根羞耻的器官上刺着罪纹。

“我是真的在……为了对牺牲的人赎罪，才导致这个灵魂被分割开的吗？还是说……只是为了自己心里好过，只是……”

他身边有什么人困难地动了动。先是移开了腿和腰，然后用胸腹充作被褥，盖住了他的身躯。

“为了自己……不完全是一种罪孽。”于里昂热擦去男人脸侧的泪水，“为了心灵一刻之宁静，为了不在无止境的自责中迷失方向，丧失前行的力量……稍微躲进温柔的角落里，不是软弱。”

于里昂热扳正了桑克瑞德的脸。乍一看好像精灵还没能从高潮和羞赧中摆正常有的神情，但他轻柔捧着男人的脸颊，仿佛在书中挖掘到令他珍惜不已的，被时光风化了、被世人遗忘了也被文明淘汰了的古文字，喟叹它们曾经的辉煌，安抚它们重现人间后的失落。

“那么，桑克瑞德……你还有前行的力量吗？在不断责备自己、不断苦恼和斩断了名为悔恨的灵魂碎片后，还有向前求索的力量吗？亦或……你决定就此认输，让命运带你到生命的应许之地？”

桑克瑞德定定地回望着，嘴里全是属于于里昂热的精液的膻腥味。

“……你想救我啊。”

“可以么？”

他在精灵身侧看了几眼，目光最后落回精灵的诅咒疤上。因为这些腐蚀似的疤痕，于里昂热略显清瘦、精练的肌肉和偏白的肤色都丑陋起来。

“要是你决计要走，我不再拦你。前几天我想留你，也本是出于让你休息好了再离开……向你求助是权宜之计。但我也说过，昨天，葬礼之后……不再有谁能阻止你的脚步。”

桑克瑞德沉默着没说话。于里昂热顿了下，拂开桑克瑞德比那只木偶长得长得多的额发。

“我也这么……你说的对自己的诅咒，或许就是逃避。虽然痛苦着，又扭曲而满足着，以为折磨就是救赎，然而……假装自己是悲伤的，又贪得无厌地希望自己得到更多难以企及的成就……”

“违反禁忌了。”

“是啊。”

桑克瑞德静静地翻了半个身，背靠着精灵的怀抱，牵着对方的手拢到身前。

“不过我又想起一件事。”桑克瑞德说，“我得帮你挑一些，适合镶嵌上你的罗盘的琥珀石……”

他的话音未落，就被于里昂热钳紧了手腕。那精灵发力得突然，空闲的指头毫无预兆塞进了桑克瑞德的后穴，连着牙口一起咬上他的肩头，狠狠地朝身体里压。

为了制住挣动而按着的手臂也没有注意避开桑克瑞德腰上的伤口，不同性质的疼痛骤然侵袭，桑克瑞德一时未能忍住地叫了一声。

这也未能使于里昂热停止。抠挖着的指头还作威似地曲起，膝盖也插到男人的腿间，顶弄着没释放出来的分身。

“不、呀啊……”

由于疼痛过于剧烈而剥夺了抵抗的力气，声音里代表着软弱的部分也泄露出来，怎么吞也吞不回去。也不知于里昂热是不是故意，牙尖就咬在先前被村里的男孩咬伤过的地方，舌尖混在刺痛里，静悄悄地在皮肤上抚过。

一声抗拒毫不顶用，于里昂热只钳制了男人一会儿，就果断地剥掉了他的上衣，露出遍满乌黑腐蚀痕迹的背部。

“……那天要不是看到这些。”于里昂热在这些痕迹上印着下亲吻，“我还不敢相信……”

“相信什、啊啊……”

精灵不作答，学着桑克瑞德做过的，舔吻和啃咬交错着在男人的背上流连，身下顶着桑克瑞德的腿，重新昂扬的分身在跟着扩张的手在男人股缝间摩擦。

“不敢相信，可谓是共犯一般的人，确实存在……桑克瑞德啊，请容许这种贪婪……”

“混蛋。”桑克瑞德叫着，挺起前胸承接那精灵族揉捏乳尖的指腹，同时摸索着找到于里昂热的阴茎，也不管对方的手指还在体内移动，执拗地钉了下去，“混蛋……”

他忽然压抑不住地抽泣起来。在获得被占有的快感时，伴着抽插和摇晃，在精灵的臂弯里埋下头。只是耳垂受到几下吸吮便被冲破了防地，洪流冲压至体内，翻滚着凶潮，叫嚣着不足。桑克瑞德也几度咬下嘴唇，然而很快因于里昂热找到了新的敏感带而溃败。在恐慌着享受那精灵满意的喘息声的自己时，再发现自己同样沉溺于形似于恶魔创造出的幻境而更为惊惧，一时想要逃离，却防不住另一个弱点落入魔掌。

男人开始恍惚，目视精灵在自己身前来回逡巡的手臂却不知如何是好。伤口被抚过时似乎还在疼痛，到了意识中又变成了棒极了的信号。他看着伤口冒出了血，好像让于里昂热犹豫了，便赶紧夺过这只沾血的手放在嘴边舔净，说着“好极了，非常美味”。

也许他已经足够再被异端审问官判为恶魔，而他想保护的星海的圣女再也保护不了他了。

能保护他的还有谁呢？

“我曾诱惑过，而又接受了我的诱惑的共犯啊……”

桑克瑞德着迷地舔弄着于里昂热的手掌，把疼痛当做催情，扭着腰应和对方的撞击。阴茎顶至下腹传来饱满鼓胀的不适时，他也像是要让这种胀满通过口腔缓解下来似地微张着嘴，涎液挂在唇边，低喘着和啜泣着，同时呻吟着甜腻。

在于里昂热的阴茎上创造过的黏腻之声从他的身体里响起。稍一偏头就能瞥见投射在树洞壁上纠缠而扭曲成新的虬枝的模糊黑影。他现在是什么姿势呢，桑克瑞德费劲地在脑海中寻找一点思考的能力，四肢大张被木楔贯穿，还是陷落在荆棘丛的藤蔓里？只是，不——如果是于里昂热在做，那么把四肢都折断了好像也没有关系。那精灵也会因此而遭到审判，就像桑克瑞德自己被恶魔腐蚀后遭受过的那样。他似乎是不愿意这驱魔师挨上类似遭遇的，可另一个声音又阴险地说，这是桑克瑞德种下的背德之苦果，尝起来就如他品味自己在性爱中流出的血一般令人陶醉。

这是他们互相选择的同罪，他会享受这一切。

桑克瑞德同意了。在止不住的眼泪里歪歪斜斜地笑着，后脑抵着地面，双腿张开至极限。于里昂热还能进来多少呢？他低下目光望着被稍稍抬起的下腹，那里有着一根粗硬的深色肉柱在穴口不断地进出，每每抽出就带着微亮的体液。要是出得太急，溅射开的精液就会沾上他的体毛。

于里昂热的掌心在男人的腹部一盖，好像这样就能掌控什么。这精灵看起来业已在失去理智的边缘了，手掌盖了半晌才想起来，将桑克瑞德被冷落了的分身捏在手里。

他就这么被于里昂热捏住要害地承受着抽送，餍足的浪叫与被挤弄和堵塞出口的愁苦彼此争执。于里昂热偏着耳尖听了一阵，似乎很快乐似地拔出阴茎，将桑克瑞德翻了一面，推拉着顶上洞壁。

到底是被坐着贯穿还是被钉上岩壁，桑克瑞德错失了考虑清楚的时机。他一仰头，脑袋倒在于里昂热的肩窝里，被顶弄的节奏碰撞着一起一伏，前端在精灵的指节间若有若无地擦着冰冷的墙。他只知道自己叫得越发嘶哑，右眼徒有视力，却和左眼一样没了视物的功用。于里昂热射了一次，精液和腺液把两人的下腹和后背搅得形同打翻了的浆糊瓶，但桑克瑞德本能地不想这么快让对方停下。

“再……点……多、啊啊、哈哈哈……”

男人在狂乱中玩弄起自己的阴茎，错乱着的思维只剩下一个名字还能说得完整。

“于里昂热、于里昂热。”

他听不到对方的回应，唯独淫靡的潮水不曾在他还有意识时从他的身体中退却。虽然这些意识与在地狱的瓦锅里熬煮的性欲浆液无二，男人也甘之如饴，勉力维系着不肯放过一丝快感，祈求着于里昂热将他投进锅中，用阴茎搅出那精灵想要的形状。

 

【24】

他在惘然的梦里察觉到奥修昂从树洞外悠然经过，给了他一根紫杉枝。

接过紫杉枝的双手的主人和桑克瑞德现有的样子不同。那人的短发调皮地飘着，把紫杉枝削成短刀。

“我就是你，不要忘了。我实现不了你的愿望，但是你的愿望本来就不是重来一次，对吧？”

他的木偶咯咯大笑，将短刀送进自己的胸膛。桑克瑞德安静地伸出手，让短刀落进手心。

“再见，我的半身……我这生于错误而为错误负责的木偶。”

太阳永远遵守既定的时间和路线，日复一日地蒸干草叶上的露水。

夜行生物睡去了，沐浴阳光而生的世界之民继续经营着他们的生活。

放纵之后是数不尽的麻烦。于里昂热为桑克瑞德那条撕裂开的伤口想破了脑袋，因为他们没了能穿上身，走进村子和城里寻求医生的衣服。

男人倒是轻轻松松，提出用树叶做成外衣权且挡上一挡，却被于里昂热断然拒绝。

“那不然怎么办，我们就坐在这里干瞪眼吗？”

他们明明还有许多事要做。要去找于里昂热落在村里的背囊，要想法子向教廷说明情况，又要在短时间内彻查散布有着禁忌之用的土陶器来源。城里的教会是不是真的有问题，牧师是谁派来的，还有怎么掩饰两人各自在不同的道路上触犯过的铁律。数不尽数的麻烦摆在树洞口，而他们正由于没有合体的衣服而展开作为共犯的第一场争论。

争执得多了，桑克瑞德有些不耐烦起来。谁听谁的才是首要问题，关系到以后进行驱魔时谁主导而谁配合，谁必须冲在前面而谁又必须做好最坏的打算。

桑克瑞德自己也说不清他有没有这个答案。不过，照他从前的做法，将无谓的争吵用亲吻来搪塞掉是最有效的，比于里昂热叨念的什么“八千个金币的长袍”之类的威胁还要有效。

他就这么做了。不管于里昂热在说什么，一个吻就足够让精灵闭嘴。

男人固定好精灵的手腕，在下唇上撕咬几下，吮着唾液。

“让我看看。”末了，桑克瑞德在于里昂热的头发里挠来挠去，自下而上玩味地望着精灵的瞳孔，“‘星辰还未入眠，决意如旭日，撕碎东方穹隆。有这种眼睛的人……怎么会救不了其他人啊。’”

于里昂热整个人震动了一下。

“就算你说这些……”

这驱魔师苦恼不已，似乎对自己招来了个什么搭档有了全新的认识。

“……也说服不了我去穿树叶做的衣服。”

 

END.


End file.
